Anthem Of The Angels
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?/COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankan Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Konoha Hospital, 5 Januari 2002**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih milik Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ruangan VIP yang diberikan dari keluarga Uchiha kepada gadis itu membuat siapa saja akan mengetahui kalau gadis itu memiliki arti penting bagi keluarga Uchiha. Selang-selang yang masih setia melilit tubuhnya, alat bantu pernafasan serta alat bantu pacu jantung masih setia menemaninya. Tubuh gadis itu kurus, tidak lagi se-_'indah'_ dulu. Kulit putihnya bahkan terganti menjadi pucat.

Rambut merah muda panjang kebanggaannya perlahan mulai rontok. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu tetap memancarkan aura kecantikan wajahnya. Ruang VIP Rumah Sakit Konoha dijaga dan diberi perhatian khusus. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dan kalau bukan karena nama Uchiha yang bertengger pada nama gadis itu, ia tidak akan mendapat perawatan seperti ini.

Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai marmer rumah sakit Konoha. Tangan kirinya membawa tas ransel kotak berwarna hitam, tubuhnya atletisnya ditutupi dengan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan dasi merah yang serasi. Sepatu kulit hitam mahalnya membuat suara decitan saat bersentuhan dengan lantai. Rambut mencuatnya yang biasa rapih, saat ini sedikit acak-acakan. Namun, siapapun yang melihat pasti tetap akan menggumam satu kata. Sempurna.

"Sasuke-_sama_, anda mau menemui Nyonya Uchiha Sakura?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan jubah berwarna putihnya. Sekali melihat saja, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau dia adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Nyonya Sakura pasti akan senang jika adik iparnya selalu datang untuk menemaninya,"

"Hn, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya,"

Jawaban dokter itu membuat pandangan Sasuke melembut. Iris kelam itu begitu khawatir saat kejadian yang pernah merenggut nyawa kakaknya terjadi. Sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian 'itu'. Ya, sudah satu bulan. Tangannya membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan meninggalkan dokter muda itu sendirian.

"Aku datang lagi, Sakura."

Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur empuk berukuran _king-size _itu. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis bernama Sakura itu. Menyentuh helaian merah muda yang terasa sangat kasar. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan yang dulu. Padahal siapapun tahu kalau gadis merah muda itu sangat membanggakan rambut panjangnya, bahkan merawatnya dengan telaten. Halus, lembut, tanpa kusut, dan harum. Sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Rasa sesak kembali menjalari perasaan pemuda itu. Pasalnya, setiap ia kesini pasti ia akan mengingat kata-kata terakhir mendiang sang kakak sebelum ia benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"_Sasukeehh…hhh…ja-jagalah…uhuk…Sa-Sakuraaahh…kuuuhh.."_

Bayangan akan meninggalnya sang kakak dengan darah yang terus menguar dari rongga mulutnya, mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya kepada sang adik. Yakni, menjaga gadisnya. Gadis yang ia titipkan pada Sasuke. Hubungan akrab adik kakak itu membuat Sasuke harus memenuhi keinginan terakhir kakaknya. Bagaimana juga Sakura adalah satu-satunya harta peninggalan kakaknya, dan gadis itu sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang terpasang selang _infuse. _Pemuda berambut raven itu tertegun sesaat, menatap lekat-lekat seluruh tubuh gadis di hadapannya dengan lembut. Iris obsidiannya meredup seperti kehilangan cahaya. Kehilangan kakaknya pernah membuatnya terpuruk sesaat.

"Kalau _aniiki_ menyampaikan pesan untuk menjagamu, maka kau harus bangun Sakura."

Ucap Sasuke pada gadis yang masih terbaring di hadapannya. Ini adalah hari ke-30 dimana pria itu datang untuk melihat kondisi Sakura. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Ia berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sakura dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Sakura, aku akan pulang sebentar. Nanti aku kemari lagi,"

Entah kenapa, entah kenapa pemuda itu juga menyadari kalau semua pertahanannya runtuh jika berada di hadapan gadis itu. Segala julukannya sebagai 'pangeran es' akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura— gadis yang pernah menjalani hubungan dengan almarhum kakaknya.

Dan Sasuke, tahukah kau? Setelah kau berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar gadis itu, ada sebuah suara lenguhan yang tertahan dan gerakan kecil dari jemari gadis itu. Bahkan kelopak matanya sedang mencoba terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah iris emerald yang indah— yang hampir satu bulan ini tak pernah terlihat oleh siapapun.

.

.

*TBC*

**Author Area :**

Nani? Apa lagi yang mau aku luncurkan? Entah kenapa terlintas ide seperti ini. Bagaimana? Lanjut, ataukah dihapus saja? Oh ya, karena fict ini atas kerja sama (lagi) dengan Shaskeh, jadi dia meletakkannya di rate M. Karena yaaaa begitulah~ hahaha.

Review, please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan pelan memasuki rumah megahnya. Sejauh iris _obsidian_ itu memandang, tak satupun orang ia dapati disana. Bungsu Uchiha— pemuda itu kini menapaki satu per satu anak tangga rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti kala iris kelam itu mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki dengan paras menyerupai almarhum Kakaknya— Uchiha Itachi, yang tewas dalam kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu.

Rambut hitam panjang dan bola mata anak itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Itachi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya saja, tak ada kerutan di wajah anak itu seperti Itachi. Ya, anak itu adalah anak dari Kakaknya yang menikah dengan Sakura— teman SMAnya dulu.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Aoi?"

Bocah laki-laki itu menunduk kala tubuh sang paman tengah berjongkok agar setara dengannya. Mata Sasuke mendapati wajah pucat keponakannya, matanya sembab, dan tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

"_Jiisan_, ayah mana?"

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu keluar dari mulut keponakannya. Setiap hari juga, ia akan menyiapkan banyak jawaban untuk bocah berumur lima tahun ini.

"Aoi, kau merindukan ayahmu ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan pelan.

"I-iya, aku kangen ayah…hiks…hiks…mana ayah?" jawab Aoi sembari menangis.

"Ayahmu sedang pergi, kita tunggu saja."

"Kapan ayah pulang? Ayah janji mau jayan-jayan cama aku,"

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala anak itu, "Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana? Nanti aku temani—"

"Aoi cuma mau pelgi cama ayah cama ibu. Aoi mau telpon ayah aja," tukas anak itu dengan cepat.

Tatapan mata Sasuke melembut, didekapnya erat tubuh kecil itu dan diusap pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. Anak kecil memang tidak mengerti arti dari kejamnya kematian. Betapa terlukanya hati bungsu Uchiha ini menyadari bahwa status keponakannya adalah anak yatim. Ia ditinggal sang ayah di usia yang sedini ini. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya, karena orang tua Sasuke juga meninggal di dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat dirinya berumur enam tahun.

"_Jiisan_, kapan ayah bangun? Ayah tidul telus, kapan ayah pulang dan cuapin aku makan?", tanya bocah itu lagi.

Sasuke melepas peluknya dan tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau, aku akan menyuapimu makan, bagaimana?"

Anak itu menggeleng lagi. Sasuke tahu, anak itu tidak akan mau makan tanpa Sakura ataupun Itachi di sisinya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa tubuh anak ini menjadi lebih kurus, ia hanya mau makan kalau memang sudah benar-benar lapar.

"Kau harus makan, nanti paman akan mengajakmu ke tempat ayah."

==oOo==

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Sore ini para perawat sudah sibuk. Ada yang berganti _shift _kerja, ada juga yang masih sibuk memandikan beberapa pasien. Begitu juga Yamanaka Ino, wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan VIP yang ditempati dengan Isteri dari keluarga Uchiha. Setelah memeriksa keadaan ruang rawat inap, wanita itu tersentak mendapati sebuah jemari pasien yang sudah lama tak tergerak akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bergerak.

"Sasori-_san_!" wanita itu berteriak dan keluar dari ruangan sang pasien.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa mengingat semuanya?"

Seorang dokter muda baru saja mengalungkan stetoskop di lehernya, iris _hazel_nya menatap seorang wabita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini baru saja menampakkan kedua mata _emerald_ hijaunya. Wanita itu terdiam, kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit-langit ruang ranap inap. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hey, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia berada disini? Tunggu dulu…

Flash Back

Hujan mengguyur Kota Konoha. Jalan-jalan besar yang masih padat akan kendaraan, belum terlihat akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda sepi. Sebuah mobil _Ferrari _berwarna hitam pekat masih menyusuri jalan besar Konohagakuen. Seorang pria tengah mengemudi dalam diam, sesekali ekor matanya mencuri-curi pandang kepada wanita di sampingnya. Wanita itu masih dengan seragam putih keperawatannya, wanita yang menjabat sebagai isteri dari si pengemudi mobil. Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi— pasangan yang sedang dilanda masalah.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, Sakura." Ujar Itachi sembari memutar stirnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Mengajakmu bicara seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu? Kau bergurau, eh?"

Itachi menghela nafas kala mendengar Sakura marah padanya, "Semakin kesini aku semakin meragukan keutuhan rumah tangga kita,"

"Ya, Itachi. Kau hanya bisa meragukan sesuatu tanpa ada niat untuk merubahnya—"

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" teriak Itachi sesekali sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Yang ku inginkan?! Kita bercerai saja dan hentikan semua sandiwaramu. Kembali saja pada Shion jika kau memang mencintainya, Itachi!"

Sabuk pengaman Sakura sudah lepas, wanita itu bahkan balas berteriak. Seolah hatinya memang benar-benar terasa sesak, bahkan saat bicara sekalipun. Ia mencengkram erat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing.

"Shion?! Jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam masalah kita, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Shion!"

Sakura tersenyum sinis, mata hijaunya menatap Itachi dengan tajam, "Kau selalu membelanya! Jelas-jelas kita bertengkar karena wanita itu. Kalau memang dari awal kau mencintainya, kau jangan menyentuh hidupku. Aku muak denganmu, turunkan aku disini! SE-KA-RANG!"

Itachi menatap Sakura dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Sadarlah, Sakura. Kita sudah punya Aoi disini!", Itachi kembali menatap jalanan besar yang nampaknya sudah mulai sepi. Hujan semakin deras sehingga penglihatan dari balik kaca mobil sedikit terganggu.

"Aku yang akan membesarkannya sendiri, sekarang cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Itachi geram, ia menatap lekat-lekat wanita di sampingnya, "Tidak, aku akan membawamu pul—"

"Lihat ke depan saat mengemudi, Itachi! Nyawaku di tanganmu!" tukas Sakura setengah berteriak.

Itachi menatap jalanan sebentar, sepi. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan menyeringai, "Kenapa?! Kau takut kita akan ma—"

TIIIIIINNNN

"ITACHI, KE DEPAN!—"

BRUK BRUK BLAARRR

Mobil itu akhirnya terpental dan sempat melambung di udara, lalu jatuh dan meledak di tempat. Ajaibnya, entah bagaimana kedua manusia itu sudah keluar dari mobil dan jatuh di aspal dingin dan basah tersebut. Jauh dari mobil mereka yang saat ini sudah meledak dan terbakar bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan. Sakura ingat, mobil truk besar itu menghantam tepat di bagian pintu mobil Itachi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia melihat suaminya yang terkapar di jalanan dengan darah memenuhi wajahnya. Kesadarannya benar-benar hilang saat beberapa orang mulai datang menghampiri mereka.

"I-Itachi…"

Flash Back Ends

DEG DEG

Nama itu. Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak, kepalanya berdenyut mencengkram kepalanya dan merasakan sebuah perban tebal seperti plester sudah menutupi tempurung kepalanya. Ia terhenyak, matanya tertutup kala menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Itachiiiiiiii…!"

Satu teriakan yang terjadi di kamar VIP itu akhirnya memberikan sebuah hasil bagi dokter muda yang kali ini langsung mengisyaratkan para perawat untuk memberikannya obat penenang.

"Segera hubungi keluarga Uchiha." Perintah dokter itu sembari berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berteriak memanggil nama Itachi.

==oOo==

**Funeral Of Konoha, Konohagakure**

"Ayah, kapan ayah bangun? Kenapa ayah bobonya lama sekali? Aku 'kan kangen ayah"

Ujar Aoi di depan sebuah gundukan tanah besar dan dengan salip yang menancap di ujungnya. Salip itu mengukirkan nama Uchiha Itachi, siapapun tahu kalau pria itu sudah meninggal. Ya, siapapun tahu kecuali anak bocah kecil ini. Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk bocah kecil itu dari belakang, sementara Aoi yang merasakan kehangatan itu langsung bersandar di dada bidang milik pamannya.

Tubuh kecil itu berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, "_Jiisan,_ ayah dengel Aoi enggak sih? Kok, ayah gak bangun-bangun ya?"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Ayahmu mendengarnya, ia bahkan tersenyum mendengarnya."

"Kok, _Jiisan_ tahu kalau ayah cenyum?" tanya Aoi penasaran.

"Iya, karena dia melihat kamu."

"Emang ayah pelgi kemana cih? Tenapa ayah bica liyat aku kalo aku aja gak bica liyat ayah?"

Sasuke melepas peluknya dan berdiri, menggandeng tangan mungil anak itu dan berjalan menjauhi makam ayahnya.

"Suatu saat kamu akan tahu kemana ayahmu pergi, tapi—"

Jeda sebentar dalam kalimat Sasuke. Ia menggenggam erat tangan keponakannya, "—Jangan khawatir, karena kau mempunyai dua ayah dalam hidupmu."

"Eh?—" bocah itu menengadah menatap Sasuke, "Dua? Aoi punya dua ayah? Ciapa? Ciapa ayahnya?" lanjut anak itu tak sabar.

"Aku." Jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti karena ia merasa tangan yang ia genggam kini menariknya.

"Kau kenapa, Aoi? Kau marah ya kalau aku berkata—"

"Kalo gitu, ayah halus gendong Aoi" tukas anak kaecil itu dengan wajah malu-malu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum tulus, kemudian memeluk Aoi dan mengangkatnya dalam dekapan hangat.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Fortuner _berwarna putih susu baru saja memasuki pelataran parkir kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan membawa Aoi yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya, beberapa pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengambil alih tubuh anak kecil itu untuk memindahkannya ke dalam kamar. Sementara Sasuke, ia duduk di sofa merahnya dan memijit pelan keningnya sampai kepala pelayan mereka, Kakashi Hatake datang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, tadi pihak rumah sakit menghubungi dan mengatakan kalau Nyonya muda sudah sadar. Tapi—"

Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang menghentikan pembicaraannya, aura tidak enak mulai menguar di ruangan itu. Sasuke segera bangkit dan baru saja akan menuju mobilnya kembali kalau saja tidak ada suara Kakakshi yang menghentikannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, Nona Hinata ingin bertemu dengan an—"

"Batalkan, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari keadaan Sakura."

Sasuke segera berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak peduli akan rasa lelah di hatinya, ia tetap melaju ke rumah sakit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalau hanya untuk menjalankan amanat sang kakak, rasanya itu tidak mungkin— terlebih ia sudah melupakan sosok yang baru saja disebut oleh Kakashi. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik nan anggun yang akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura…tunggu aku,"

==oOo==

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, ia sedikit berlari kecil untuk segera menaiki _lift _dan menuju ke lantai dua. Tempat dimana Sakura dirawat. Setelah tiba di tempat, ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang pria berambut merah muda dengan seragam putihnya.

"Dokter Sasori, kau hampir saja membunuhku." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Sasori tersenyum dan menggeleng mendapati tingkah bungsu Uchiha ini, "Bisa ikut ke ruanganku, Sasuke? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari mengikuti langkah Sasori.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi milik Sasori. Ruangan itu di dominasi oleh warna putih dan hijau, membuat suasananya sejuk ditambah dengan AC yang hidup di ruangannya. Sasuke duduk di sofa berwarna putih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya sesaat, disusul dengan Sasori yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Lanjutkan saja, aku siap mendengarnya." Tukas Sasuke dengan senyumnya— terpaksa tersenyum lebih tepatnya.

"Aa—baiklah, aku rasa…Sakura— dia harus dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, menatap dokter muda yang saat ini tengah menghela nafas berat sembari menutup kedua matanya. Hey, tadi siapa yang bilang sudah siap mendengarnya?

"A-apa? Kau bercanda, Sasori? Aku tidak suka perm—"

"Ini bukan permainan, Sasuke! Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya padamu!"

Sasori memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan lantang. Memastikan pemuda di hadapannya kalau ucapannya barusan bukanlah lelucon semata. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, matanya terpejam kala mendapati keseriusan di iris _hazel _milik Sasori.

"Ada apa, Sasori? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Suara Sasuke begitu lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sasori mendesah berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih bersandar di sofa dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Sakura— dia mengalami stress yang cukup berat, dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau suaminya— Uchiha Itachi telah meninggal. Sewaktu sadarpun, ia hanya berteriak memanggil Itachi dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan itu. Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam, ini satu-satunya cara agar Sakura sembuh." Jawab Sasori.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan kembali duduk dengan tegap, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa,"

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Sasori sembari memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan _Iphone5_ di sakunya bergetar. Dengan malas, ia menjawab panggilan dari _handphone_nya itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Aku sedang—"

"_Sasuke-kun, aku menunggumu di restaurant tempat kau menyatakan cinta padaku."_ Tukas suara wanita yang sedang menelfonnya.

"Ck. Aku sibuk, Hinata. Jangan sekarang," jawab Sasuke sembari bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai."_

Sasuke menyerah, wanita ini memang benar-benar nekat. Ia mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

==oOo==

**Tosca Food Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Sasuke melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung mewah berlantai lima tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam _lift _dengan dua orang di dalamnya. Sesuai janji yang tertera di _Line_, gadis Hyuuga itu menunggunya di lantai empat. Setelah pintu _lift _terbuka, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia langsung duduk berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _'hime'_, jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan penggantiku." ucap wanita itu sarkastis.

"Hh~ jangan membuang waktuku, aku harus mengurus kesehatan Sakura."

"Sakura? Hey, dia 'kan hanya kakak iparmu. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?!"

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, "Kau tahu 'kan kalau sekarang hanya ia yang aku punya. Ia sudah menjadi bagian keluargaku, bahkan ia sudah memiliki anak—"

"Kau sibuk, Sasuke-_kun_. Padahal…hiks…padahal kita akan bertu…hiks…bertunangan…" tukas Hinata sembari menangis.

Sasuke mengecup telapak tangan gadis itu, "Maafkan aku, _hime_. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, aku harus segera pergi."

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Jangan kekanakan,_ hime_. Kau mau ku antar pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah menatap Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Ada yang berubah, panggilan _hime _itu sudah tidak hangat lagi. Kecupannya, belaian tangannya, semua terasa dingin. Bahkan biasanya, pemuda itu selalu mengecupnya sekilas sebelum pergi. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat saat ia merasakan adanya perasaan hangat dari kekasihnya saat menyebut satu nama, Sakura Uchiha.

.

.

.

*TBC*

**Author Note **:

Gomen karena terlambat update. Aku sempat mau ngehapus, tapi ternyata pas liat review jadi semangat buat lanjutin. Hahaha, oke bales review dulu.

**Kiana Cerry's **: Nih, udah diupdate. Bagaimana?

**pratiwirahim **: Iya, kependekan. Habisnya kalo dipanjangin di Chapter satu, takutnya malah kepanjangan u_u nih udah diupdate. Bagaimana?

**Ayano Futabatei **: Ini lanjutannya Senpai ^^ bagaimana?

**shaKpopersbj **: Ini udah dilanjut, gomen telat. Maklum udah kelas tiga hehe, gimana?

**Nina317Elf **: Sebenernya aku juga males bikin pair SasuHina. Hueeek *muntah* benci banget deh pokoknya. Tapi, kata Shaskeh (temen Collab) Cuma pair SasuHina yang mempan ngebolak-balikin perasaan orang. Disini yang pas ya itu pairnya. Walaupun ngetiknya juga ogah-ogahan #JUJUR loh ini mehehe ._.v nih udah update, gimana?

**dinosaurus **: Bah, bener! Pasti turun ranjang lah~ hahahaha. Ini udah update, gimana?

**sasusaku kira **: Wah~ jalan pikiran aku ketebak sama kamu XD hahaha. Jadi malu deh, ya akan dibuat seperti itu. Ini udah lanjut, gimana?

**Farberawz **: Ini udah dilanjutin Farberawz-chan ^^ gimana?

**Novri S **: Terima kasih ^^, iya usia Sasuke sama Sakura sama. Kan mereka temen di SMA. Mereka sekarang sama-sama berumur 22 tahun. Sedangkan Itachi umurnya 25 tahun ^^. Target? Diusahakan gak lebih dari 10 #amiin. Hehe, ini udah update. Bagaimana?

**ongkitang **: benarkah? Makasih ^^

Terima kasih atas review kalian semua. Kalo gak ada kalian, saya bakal ragu untuk maju ke chapter dua. Hehe :D

Mind to review again? Thanks :*


	3. Chapter 3

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Tosca Food Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Gadis berambut lavender itu menunduk. Bukan karena ia malu atau apapun. Ia menunduk karena geram, menunduk karena marah, dan menunduk karena kesal. Pasalnya, pria yang dulu mengejarnya mati-matian itu kini sekarang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus bertindak.

"Sakura, jika kau adalah alasan mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ berubah, maka aku akan mengambil langkah."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia melihat baru saja mobil Sasuke keluar dari pelataran parkir, senyum miris terlukis dari bibir tipisnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ia tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke kepada siapapun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa nampan berisikan makanan, sehingga nampan itu jatuh dan menyisahkan suara beling yang pecah disusul dengan tatapan mata semua orang yang berada di tempat.

"Akh—_summimasen,_"

Hinata berjongkok dan membantu pria yang ia tabrak tadi untuk mengambil pecahan beling yang berhamburan di tanah. Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan segera menepis tangan Hinata yang sedang memunguti pecahan beling tersebut, "Tidak usah, Nona. Kau bisa meninggalkannya,"

Hinata berhenti dan menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang ia tabrak, "Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya."

"Tidak usah, hehe. Kebetulan aku adalah pemilik tempat ini, jangan sungkan." Jawab pemuda itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata melembutkan tatapannya dan menatap pemuda yang saat ini sedang memunguti serpihan beling itu, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan Hinata agar kembali duduk. Hinata segera duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja—" kata Hinata dengan pelan, ia merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus membayar kerugian tadi, berapa yang bisa aku bayar?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh, "Kau lucu sekali, Nona. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya, itu bukan apa-apa. Ah, ku lihat tadi kau mau pergi? Kalau kau ingin pergi, kau bisa meninggalkanku 'kok."

Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan malu, "I-iya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak enak sudah berbuat demikian."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau itu bukan masalah. Ah, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sembari berdiri dan menatap Hinata yang sudah berdiri duluan, bergegas akan pergi.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Hinata, "Namikaze Naruto,"

"Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Namikaze-_san_." Jawab Hinata sembari melepas tangannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Cukup panggil aku Naruto saja, Hyuuga-_san_. Jangan terlalu formal,"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata, sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menjadi salah tingkah dan hanya membalas senyumnya dengan cengiran. Gadis lavender itu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersipu— sendirian.

==oOo==

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Sasuke Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan memasuki ruang perawatan VIP bagi Uchiha Sakura. Iris kelamnya mendapati sosok Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, menunduk atau lebih tepatnya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lutut yang terlipat. Bahunya bergetar, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

PLUK

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke seolah ingin membunuhnya. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena pengaruh 'tidak sehatnya kondisi jiwa' Sakura. Dengan kasar, wanita itu menepis tangan Sasuke dan memukulnya dengan bantal. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Sosok di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan mendiang suaminya.

"Jangan-sentuh-aku."

Sakura berdesis dan menekan kata-katanya dengan mulut yang tak terbuka sepenuhnya. Menggeram, ingin rasanya membunuh pemuda di hadapannya yang saat ini memandangnya dengan datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia muak, pandangan datar itu— muak dengan segala yang ada pada pemuda itu yang mampu mengingatkannya pada mendiang almarhum suaminya.

"Sakura,"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHMU! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENATAPKU SAAT MENYETIR, KAU SENDIRI YANG TAK MENDENGARKAN KATA-KATAKU! KARENA KAU TAK MAU JUJUR DENGANKU PERIHAL SHION! KAU MATI! KAU MATI KARENA KECEROBOHANMU SENDIRI! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! KYAAAAAA—"

Sasuke segera melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang sedang menjambaki rambut panjangnya. Ia menarik kedua tangan itu dan mendekapnya ke dalam dada bidang Sasuke, walaupun wanita itu masih menjerit-jerit dan meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke. Jeritannya pilu, seolah ia membela dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi— Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya bingung, Shion. Siapa itu Shion?.

"Ya, ya! Ya, Sakura! Kau tidak salah, kau tidak membunuhnya! Dengarkan aku— hei, Saku!—"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA, AKU HA—"

"YA SAKURA! KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA! SEKARANG DIAM DAN DENGARKANLAH, SAKURA!"

DEG

Sakura membatu. Ia tersentak saat menyadari ia berada di dalam dekapan seorang pria. Tangisannya pecah, ia seperti merasa kerasukan. Perlahan, tangan kurus itu balas memeluk tubuh pemuda yang saat ini mendekapnya dengan hangat. Pemuda yang baru saja membentaknya— untuk menyadarkannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, selanjutnya hanya ada suara isak tangis disana.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pelan-pelan, Sakura." tutur Sasuke sembari mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"Aku…hiks…aku tidak gila…hiks…aku baik-baik saja…hiks…"

Sasuke baru saja akan melepas peluknya kalau saja tak ada tangan Sakura yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wanita ini tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang adik iparnya. Tidak bisa dibilang adik juga, bagaimanapun usia mereka sepantaran. Bahkan Sasuke lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tapi saat itu juga ia memaksakan untuk melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang semakin kurus. Ia tersenyum menatap wanita yang kini memalingkan wajahnya itu. Ibu jari Sasuke terangkat untuk menghapus aliran air mata wanita itu, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku percaya kau baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku percaya."

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan takut-takut, "Sebut namaku, Sakura. Sebut namaku!"

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan membuat Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, wanita itu menunduk karena takut. Sasuke segera mengusap pipi wanita merah muda itu dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya— membuat iris klorofil itu bersirobok dengan _obsidian_ hitam milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap lembut wanita yang saat ini masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Sebut namaku, Sakura…ayo, sebutlah…"

Jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal lima centi lagi, mulai dari kening yang menempel, hidung, dan bahkan…

"Sa-Sasuke…Uchiha…"

DEG

Uchiha…

Uchiha…

Uchiha…

Uchiha…..Itachi…

Baru saja Sakura akan berteriak histeris, kalau saja tak ada bibir Sasuke yang melumatnya dengan lembut. Kepala merah muda itu ditekan dengan tangan si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang melumat bibir kakak iparnya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menikmati segala rasa yang ia kecap.

"Mmhh…"

Lidah sang bungsu Uchiha menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Tangannya mulai turun menyentuh tenguk Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Penuh, penuh kasih sayang dan juga ada rasa hangat disana. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk berganti posisi, melumat habis mulut wanita yang terasa manis itu. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati kegiatan panas ini. Bahkan rasanya AC di kamar ini mendadak kehilangan fungsi.

BRAK

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia memang tidak langsung mendorong Sakura, ia hanya melepas ciumannya dan menarik tenguk Sakura agar wajah wanita itu terbenam di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan iris lavendernya yang menatap tajam menusuk kepada _obsidian_ itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, kemudian menatap wanita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini seperti sedang ketakutan— ketakutan karena berhasil dipergoki.

"Santailah, Sakura— semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tinggal dulu ya,"

Ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan kecupan singkat di kening wanita itu. Setelahnya, ia meninggalkan Sakura dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang memergokinya tadi. Ia membawa gadis itu cukup jauh dari kamar Sakura, agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar oleh Sakura dan para perawat yang berada di ruangannya. Karena kebetulan, ruang perawat itu berada tepat di depan kamar Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka terhadapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku…hiks…" Hinata hampir saja berteriak pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak seperti yang kau lihat, _him—_"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di udara, lalu menghempaskannya dengan cepat. Pemuda Uchiha itu segera memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mengusap punggung gadis itu, gadis Hyuuga itu memberontak pelan walau pada kenyataannya ia memang butuh pelukan dari pemuda itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata— ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Kau berciuman dengannya, Sasuke-_kun_. Siapa yang ada di hatimu saat ini? Aku…hiks…aku tidak…aku tidak bisa menerimanya,"

Tukas Hinata lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku tidak berciuman dengannya, jarak kami terlalu dekat. Aku hanya menenangkannya karena dia terus memanggil nama Itachi,"

"Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menatap paras tampan kekasihnya dengan sendu.

"Hn," Sasuke masih tetap pada wajah datarnya untuk menatap gadis yang bahkan hampir dua tahun ini menempati ruang hatinya.

"Kau menyukai Sakura-_san?_"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, entah dia harus menjawab apa. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan Sakura dan ada keinginan untuk menjaganya. Ditambah dengan pesan terakhir Itachi yang juga berkata demikian. Entah kenapa, jika melihat Sakura dan Aoi seperti itu— ada sebuah rasa dan tekad untuk berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan benar-benar tak bisa membalas tatapan mata Hinata. Dadanya sesak, dan tiba-tiba saja ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langit-langit koridor rumah sakit. Ia mengendikkan bahu pelan dan akhirnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku…menyukainya atau tidak." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Kenapa tidak tahu? Pastikan dihatimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn," Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum sembari mengusap permukaan bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kita akan bertunangan 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_. Itu adalah impian kita."

Sasuke manatap dalam-dalam pancaran mata Hinata yang masih sangat berharap pada impian itu. Entah kenapa, begitu saja dengan mudahnya Sasuke berubah haluan. Ia merasa bahwa impian itu akan merepotkan hidupnya. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu kalau bukan Sasuke itu sendiri?. Tanpa menjawab, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

'_Tidak. Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku adalah wanita yang kau cari. Jangan tinggalkan aku,'_ batin Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang penuh dengan air. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas sejak tadi. Bukan panas karena malu atau gugup— ini berbeda, seperti marah— bukan. Lalu, apa? Kenapa, Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah denganmu?. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kaca yang kini memantulkan bayangannya.

"Hinata…"

Menyebut nama gadis itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit, entah karena apa. Seingatnya, gadis itu tidak pernah menyakitinya sama sekali. Ia bahkan selalu memuja Sasuke dengan seluruh cintanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kembali teringat olehnya bayangan sang Kakak yang tengah diambang kematian, memintanya untuk menjaga Sakura.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, bersamaan itu juga pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasori yang sedang mengalungkan stetoskopnya di leher. Di belakangnya, sudah ada dua perawat yang mengikutinya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan membiarkan orang-orang itu memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

"Sepertinya dia semakin membaik," ujar Sasori yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Sakura.

"Tensi darah dan juga suhu tubuhnya normal." Sasuke duduk di sofa begitu melihat Sasori yang kini meletakkan stetoskopnya di saku jubah putihnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lega setelah diberi tahu hal tersebut. Lega? Kenapa? Entah karena apa? HEY— dia adalah Kakak Ipar Sasuke! Jadi, wajar saja kalau ia merasa lega.

"Tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa bukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyandarkannya punggungnya. Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ku rasa sudah cukup. Aku permisi, Sasuke." Pamit Sasori dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

==oOo==

**Play Group Konohagakuen, Konohagakure**

"Gelang…sipaku gelang…gelang sirama-rama—"

Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil kini tengah bersenandung riang sembari memakai sepatu kets putih kecilnya. Tas kecil berbentuk _Angry Bird _berwarna merahnya kini sudah berada di kedua sisi bahunya.

"—Mari pulang…marilah pulang…marilah pulang, bersama-sama…"

Bocah kecil itu bangkit dan segera berjalan santai, namun kesan ceria tak luput dari wajahnya. Mulutnya masih saja menggumankan lagu-lagu khas anak-anak pada umumnya. Walaupun nyatanya, lidahnya sangat kelu untuk berbicara huruf 'R' dan menampakkan kesan cadel, bocah laki-laki ini sangat imut dan tampan.

"_Kaa-san,_ nanti kita beli esklim ya!"

Langkah bocah itu terhenti saat ia menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, tengah bersenda gurau dengan Ibu dan— ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya. Ada rasa sedih yang terpancar di bola mata hitamnya. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya, ayah yang ia anggap belum bangun dari tidurnya. Ayah yang sangat mirip dengannya, dan juga ia baru menyadari sesuatu— Kemana sosok ibunya? Ia merasa kesepian.

_Flash Back_

"_Ayah, ayah, ayah! Ayo cepat, aku udah enggak cabal nih mau makan macakan ibu."_

_Seorang bocah kecil berlari-lari di depan sang ayah yang masih berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Kedua iris kelam milik sang ayah tak pernah luput dari perhatiannya. Ayahnya itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya barang satu detik saja kepadanya._

"_Uh, uh, uuuuuhhhh~"_

_Bocah kecil itu terus berlari sembari mengangkatkan tubuhnya— melompat lebih tinggi untuk menangkap kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di atas kepalanya. Sedang sang ayah, hanya menatap putera sulungnya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya._

"_Hati-hati, Aoi. Kau bisa—"_

_BRUK_

_Belum habis nasihat dari sang ayah kepada anaknya— Aoi, putera sulung yang masih berumur lima tahun itu sudah terjatuh dengan posisi tubuhnya tengkurap di atas aspal. Sang ayah menghela nafas dan segera membantu puteranya untuk berdiri._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Aoi?" tanya sang ayah dengan penuh kekhawatiran._

"_Hiks…hiks…" hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar dari sosok Aoi. Sang ayah menatap lutut puteranya, ada darah yang mengalir dari sana. Dengan jiwa seorang ayah, sang ayah mengangkat tubuh Aoi dan menggendongnya di punggung pria muda itu._

"_Sudah ayah bilang untuk hati-hati, dasar anak nakal." Titah sang ayah dengan pelan._

"_Hey, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Sambung sang ayah lagi._

"_Gomen, ayah."_

_Sang ayah hanya tersenyum, "Kau ini 'kan laki-laki, suatu saat kalau ayah sudah tidak ada maka kau yang akan menggantikan posisi ayah."_

_Aoi menatap wajah ayahnya dari samping, "Menggantikan pocici ayah? Emangnyah ayah mau kemanah?"_

_Sang ayah menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, "Suatu saat, ayahmu ini akan pergi ke langit. Berkumpul dengan nenek dan kakek yang sudah ke langit lebih dahulu,"_

"_Aoi mau ikut, Aoi mau ketemu nenek dan kakek!"_

"_Tidak boleh! Jalanmu masih panjang. Kalau kau ikut dengan ayah, siapa yang akan menjaga ibu?"_

_Aoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kapan ayah akan ke langit?"_

_Sang ayah menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah, kita semua tidak akan tahu kapan kita akan ke langit."_

"_Bagaimana kalau Aoi ke langit duluan, bial ayah aja yang jagain ibu."_

_Sang ayah mendelik tajam, "Apa-apaan bicaramu itu, sadar anak nakal."_

_Aoi hanya tertawa pelan mendengar omelan ayahnya, "Kalau ayah sudah di langit, apakah ayah akan kembali ke lumah?"_

_Sang ayah menggeleng lagi, "Seseorang yang sudah ada di langit, tidak akan menjejakkan kakinya lagi di bumi. Itulah, kenapa hidup dikatakan hanya sementara."_

"_Eeh? Aoi enggak ngelti,"_

"_Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Nak." Ujar sang ayah sembari tersenyum._

"_Aoi akan jagain ibu kalau ayah udah di langit. Hihihi…"_

_Flash Back Ends_

Ingatannya bersama sang ayah kembali terkuar. Ia menangis, membutuhkan ayahnya di sini. Entah kenapa, ia mulai merasa kehilangan sosok sang ayah dan ia merasa bahwa sang ayah tidak akan pernah kembali padanya— apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menyadari akan ucapan sang ayah yang mengatakan, _"Seseorang yang sudah ada di langit, tidak akan menjejakkan kakinya lagi di bumi."_

"Ayah…" ia memanggil ayahnya dengan lirih.

TIN

Tubuh bocah kecil yang biasa dipanggil Aoi itu tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia hapus jejak air mata di pipinya, lalu melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Iris kelam layaknya sang ayah itu mendapati sebuah mobil _Fortuner _berwarna putih susu berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda bingung, namun saat sosok si pengemudi mobil telah keluar dari mobil, ia segera tersenyum menatap pemuda yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya— Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat para kaum hawa pingsan di tempat jika melihatnya— terlalu berlebihan.

"_Jii_— ayah?!"

Hm, baru saja bocah kecil itu akan menyebutnya sebagai paman, tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya menggeleng kuat dan kata 'ayah' keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia ingat kalau pemuda itu pernah mengatakan kalau ia memiliki dua ayah, dan ayah keduanya adalah pemuda itu. Aoi berlari kecil dan segera menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang membawanya melambung tinggi dan berakhir dengan mulusnya di dekapan hangat sang ayah.

"Hup! Hey jagoan!" ujar Sasuke sembari memeluk keponakan—ralat— yang kini sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya. Sementara si kecil Aoi masih menggeliat di pelukan Sasuke.

"Ayah balu pulang dali tempat ibu ya? Kok, tumben lewat cini."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan tersenyum menatap Aoi, "Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi, memang ayah berniat untuk menjemputmu."

Aoi membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf "O" dan segera memeluk tenguk Sasuke dengan gemas. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil, sebagian hatinya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasa kalau Itachi sedang melihatnya walau entah dimana keberadaannya, ia juga merasa hati kecilnya berkata kalau ia harus menjaga Aoi walau artinya itu mengorbankan nyawanya.

Tiba-tiba, kepala bungsu Uchiha itu menengadah ke langit. Warna jingga oranye itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, wanita berambut merah muda yang baru saja ia tinggalkan di rumah sakit. Sejak kematian sang kakak, pikiran Sasuke selalu dipenuhi oleh wanita itu. Awalnya ia hanya merasa kalau wajar saja ia memikirkan wanita itu, sebab mereka adalah sahabat sejak sekolah menengah akhir. Namun, ada rasa lain ketika ia menatap wajah wanita itu. Terutama saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan _emerald _wanita itu.

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan segera menepis perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, bersiap untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Fortuner _tengah memasuki pelataran parkir kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sang pengemudi segera turun dari mobil dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang mendekap erat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah terbuai kea lam mimpinya. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Sasuke— bungsu Uchiha itu akan menjemput Aoi setiap hari di _Play Group_ dan akan tiba di rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tidak, ia tidak keberatan dengan semua ini. Ia sadar betul kalau ia juga menyayangi anak lima tahun ini dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bahkan ia sendiri sadar, wajahnya yang _stoic _bisa luluh dan akan menampakkan kesan hangat jika bersama dengan Aoi, Itachi, dan juga…Sakura. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke lantai dua dan menuju sebuah kamar yang terlihat di sudut koridor.

Kamar ini adalah kamar mendiang kakaknya yang ia tempati bersama dengan Sakura. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk meletakkan bocah kecil itu di atas kasur, matanya menelusuri tiap inci dari kamar ini. Semua ingatannya bersama sang kakak terputar kembali.

_Flash Back_

_Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Pagi ini, biasanya si sulung Uchiha Itachi akan melakukan olahraga pagi bersama sang adik satu-satunya— Sasuke. Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka berdua setiap hari Minggu. Itachi masih terlelap dalam mimpinya saat seseorang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

"_Tidak dikunci, dasar baka aniiki ceroboh."_

_Ujar pemuda itu dengan seringai kecilnya. Pemuda itu mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan seorang pria yang lebih dewasa darinya masih terbuai di atas kasur berukuran king-sizenya. Pemuda itu segera menghambur di atas kasur dan lompat-lompat sembari berteriak, "Baka aniiki, baka aniiki!" seolah kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang menarik._

_Itachi mengerjapkan matanya dan tiba-tiba saja terhuyung jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya, "Ugh!" ia meringis sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya yang membentur marmer. Ia mendelik mendapati sang adik yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas kasurnya._

"_Hey, kau bisa tertawa juga rupanya?!" ujar Itachi sembari berdiri dan menunjuk adiknya dengan jari telunjuk._

"_Aku juga manusia, baka aniiki." Jawab sang adik sembari turun dari kasur kakaknya._

_Itachi menatap adiknya yang saat ini memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan celana training pendek berwarna senada. Tubuh kekar adiknya jelas sangat terlihat disana, kesan tampan khas Uchihanya semakin menguar. Menyadari hal itu, ia jadi ingat kalau ia akan berolahraga pagi dengan adiknya. Segera saja, ia berganti pakaian tanpa memperdulikan sang adik yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya._

"_Ayo, Sasuke. Aku sudah siap." Ujarnya pada sang adik._

_Sasuke— nama adiknya itu segera mengangguk dan memasukkan kembali Blackberry Dakota putihnya ke dalam saku celana. Mereka segera turun ke lantai dasar dan segera memakai sepatu. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari melakukan pemanasan._

"_Kita ke alun-alun Konoha ya, aku sudah janjian dengan Sakura dan Naruto disana."_

_Itachi menatap Sasuke dan menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar kalau ia sudah janjian dengan Sakura— ehem, kekasihnya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung menepuk pundak Itachi dengan kencang sehingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan._

"_Baka, aku bukannya mau merebut Sakura-mu. Kami bertiga ini adalah sahabat, karena ia juga sudah menjadi kekasihmu, jadi aku ajak sekalian."_

_Sasuke, Naruto, dan juga Sakura adalah sahabat dekat di sekolah. Mereka selalu bertiga jika kemana-mana. Walaupun mereka bertiga ini beda kelas, tapi mereka sudah menjalani persahabatan sejak sekolah di akademi. Terlebih, saat Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya, ia merasa sangat bahagia._

_Sasuke sendiri, ia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Hinata. Mereka bertemu di restaurant Tosca Food secara tidak sengaja. Walaupun, kedua sahabatnya itu tahu Sasuke memiliki kekasih yang notabene mereka tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, mereka tetap enjoyed dalam persahabatan mereka._

"_Sasuke, kapan kau akan menghadapi UAN?" Tanya Itachi sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya._

"_Tanggal 26, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik._

"_Cepat sekali ya. Kalian bertiga akan kuliah dimana?"_

_Sasuke mengusap keringat di pelipisnya dengan handuk kecil, "Universitas Konoha."_

"_Kalian bertiga tidak mau berpisah?" Itachi melirik adiknya sekilas._

"_Tidak, mungkin kalau jurusan kami akan berpisah." Mereka berdua berlari-lari kecil._

"_Kalian sudah tahu jurusan apa yang akan kalian ambil?"_

"_Aku akan mengikuti jejakmu, sedangkan Naruto akan tetap di jurusan tekhnik. Untuk Sakura, ia sendiri sudah fix akan masuk fakultas kedokteran."_

"_Hn, aku akan mendukung kalian apapun itu."_

"_Mungkin maksudmu kau mendukung Sakura, eh?" goda Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Sedangkan Itachi yang mendapati gelagat aneh dari adiknya hanya mendengus menahan tawanya._

"_Setelah wisuda, aku dan Sakura akan menikah. Aku akan melamarnya di hari kelulusan nanti, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Itachi yang masih mengimbangi lari dengan Sasuke._

"_Tak masalah, akupun setuju dengan pilihanmu. Aku mendukung kalian,"_

_Itachi tersenyum, "Sasuke,"_

_Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, "Apa?"_

"_Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau juga harus melindungi Sakura ya."_

_Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum, "Kau ini bicara apa?"_

"_Aku hanya bergumam," jawab Itachi seadanya._

"_Tanpa kau pinta, aku akan menjaga sahabatku sendiri. Bagiku, mereka adalah keluarga keduaku." Ujar Sasuke masih berlari kecil dengan kakaknya._

"_Benarkah?", Itachi tertawa kecil sembari menatap Sasuke yang akhirnya mengangguk._

"_Jika kau dihadapkan pada sebuah situasi dimana kau harus memilih…kekasihmu atau kedua sahabatmu yang akan kau selamatkan, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?"_

_Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi sebentar, lalu mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku akan menyelamatkan keduanya. Tak ada kata menyerah dalam hidupku,"_

"_Jika kenyataannya kau harus memilih diantara mereka? Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Itachi lagi._

"_Mungkin…aku akan memilih sahabatku— Sakura dan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dengan lantang._

"_Kalau aku, aku akan memilih mati." Sasuke menoleh menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Mati? Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan mati?"_

"_Agar keduanya selamat. Mungkin,"_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Mati tidak menyelesaikan masalah, baka. Selama ia masih menjadi kekasihku, ku pikir kalau kekasih itu gampang saja dicari. Kalau sahabat seperti mereka? Itu tidak ada duanya."_

_Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan adiknya, "Kalau begitu, aku harus segera menjadikan Sakura isteriku."_

"_Terlalu cepat, baka." Jawab Sasuke sembari berlari kecil._

"_Tak masalah. Isteri itu adalah segalanya, ia bisa menjadi sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang bisa kau miliki seutuhnya. Dengan begitu, aku akan menyelamatkan hidupnya." Sasuke menggeleng dengan tawa kecilnya mendengar penuturan Itachi._

"_Jika kau main-main dengan sahabatku, aku yang akan menghukummu. Baka aniiki," ucap Sasuke sembari berlari. Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di alun-alun dan bertemu dengan Sakura dan juga Naruto yang sedang duduk berdua sembari tertawa. Mereka berempat akhirnya berolahraga bersama-sama._

_Flash Back Ends_

Tubuh Sasuke beringsut ke lantai marmer dan bersandar pada sisi kasur yang ditempati oleh Aoi. Sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan seperti ada hawa panas yang merasukinya.

"Menyelamatkan hidupnya—" Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas.

"_Baka._ _Aniiki,_ aku juga akan menyelamatkan hidup sahabatku—" sasuke meremas kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"—Tanpa menyakiti kekasihku, itulah jalanku."

Dengan ini, Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih jalan apa yang harus ia ambil. Ia akan menyelamatkan Sakura tanpa menyakiti kekasihnya— Hyuuga Hinata. Nah, Sasuke? Jalan apa yang akan kau ambil?

-Tbc-

**Author Note :**

Minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaannn :D maafkan Ara ya telat update. Ara akan updatenya hari Sabtu-Minggu aja. Sabtu kemarin gak sempet, jadi yaudah sekarang aja deh. Masih kurang panjang ya? Maafkan Ara ya T_T

Bagaimana Minna? Chapter tiga ini masihkah minna-san berkenan me-review?

**hanistareels **: Terima kasih, Sasuke emang udah jatuh cinta sama Sakura. Tapi dia masih bimbang menentukan perasaannya sendiri. Nah, kan ada Sasuke yang bisa tenangin Sakura, jadi gaperlu masuk rumah sakit jiwa XD

**Hikari Matsushita **: Terima kasih, aku juga gak tega kalo Sakura harus masuk RSJ :( tapi tenang aja, ga jadi masuk kok :)

**Ayano Futabatei **: Ini nih, Chapter tiganya. Makasih Ayano-senpai. Gimana? :D XD

**Ezura Minoz **: Eh kamu Minoz juga? Aku juga Minoz XD, hehehe #Curhat. Kamu suka? Makasih ya :D ini udah aku update, gimana?

**Guest **: Terima kasih :D, ini udah diupdate! Gimana? :D

**sasusaku kira **: Senpai? Aku masih newbie tau-_- Iya, aku juga membayangkan kalau Sakura sampai harus diberi obat2 penenang, itu kasihan banget. Mendingan gausah lah ya, kan ada sasuke (?) XD terima kasih ya, ini udah update. Gimana? :D

**Pinkraven **: Adoooh, sebenarnya saya juga agak gak ikhlas dengan pair SasuHina *ini jujur aja* tapi, demi kelanjutan cerita. Salahkan teman Collab saya yang meminta pair ini. Terima kasih ya :D

**eLyuMiichan** : Iya, ini sudah panjang apa belum? Sepertinya di Chapter tiga ini sudah muncul sedikit SasuSakunya. Ini sudah aku update :D bagaimana? Terima kasih ya :D

**Qren **: Aku juga gak bisa banyangin kalo jadi Hinata XD. Kasian sih, tapi ini kan emang Chara SasuSaku. Hehehe, terima kasih

**saia **: Ohoho, sabar2. Hinata memang saya gambarkan seperti itu. Terima kasih :D

**Guest **: Sebenarnya jujur, aku juga gak suka dengan pair SasuHina T_T itu pair paling OOC banget. Bahkan Masashi Kishimoto juga gapernah bilang ada hubungan erat diantaranya-_-. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu :D, yap! SasuSaku forever XD, ini udah dilanjutkan! Makasih :D

**Novri S **: Ya, Sasu emang ada rasa sama Saku. Tapi masih menimbang-nimbang, kira-kira rasa apa yang ia miliki. Terima kasih ya ;) ini udah diupdate. Bagaimana?

**ongkitang **: Terima kasih :D ini udah aku lanjutkan, bagaimana? :D

**inai chan **: Kalau ini masih kurang panjang gak? :D hehe. Diusahakan tiap hari, tapi agak susah karena udah kelas 3 SMA *pundung* terima kasih ya :D

**Guest **: Yap, SasuSaku! :D ini sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana? Terima kasih ya :D

**FN **: Souka? :D makasiiiiiiiiih~ ini udah diupdate :D bagaimana?

Terima kasih readers, tapi disini aku tekankan juga ya para Fans Hinata. Aku gak bermaksud bashing Chara ya, aku akan tetap memasangkan Hinata dengan Naruto. Tidak dengan Sasuke, karena ini bukan Pair SasuHina. Terima kasih~


	4. Chapter 4

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

Malam ini hujan deras disertai angin memenuhi Kota Konoha. Petir dan kilat terkadang saling bersahut-sahutan di langit, memecah keheningan dengan suara-suara mencekam diantara kenikmatan lelapnya tidur di malam hari. Bahkan, bagi Nyonya Muda Uchiha yang tadi pagi baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sudah kembali ke dalam lelapnya istirahat malam.

Hawa dingin semakin menyerang tubuhnya. Di kasur besar ini, ia hanya tidak tidur sendirian. Dulu, ada seorang pria yang menemaninya tidur setiap malam. Seorang pria yang selalu mendekapnya penuh hangat jika cuaca seperti ini sedang terjadi. Pria itu akan memeluknya dengan erat demi menjaga kenyamanan tidurnya, ia akan senantiasa terjaga sampai wanita ini benar-benar terlelap.

"Itachi…"

Masih dalam keadaan tidur, wanita itu bergumam— memanggil nama suaminya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar terpukul, kamar ini mengingatkan segalanya tentang pria berambut panjang itu. Pria yang saat ini sudah menitipkan buah hatinya, Uchiha Aoi yang masih berumur lima tahun.

"Sakura…"

Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar kalau tadi suara suaminya itu memanggilnya. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya sudah basah akan air mata, kedua tangannya saling mencengkram bahu. Isakan nafas mulai terdengar di ruang kamar.

"Jangan…jangan seperti ini, Itachi…hiks…aku merindukanmu…hiks…" racau Sakura sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga…aku juga merindukanmu," jawab suara itu lagi.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, Itachi…kau berada dimana?!"

"Aku di belakangmu," wanita itu tersentak, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke pintu kamar dan menemukan sosok suaminya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, biarkan ia tidur lebih lama untuk menikmati saat-saat bersama pria ini. Sakura tidak peduli, ia menerjang tubuh tegap pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Bukan, ini bukan mimpi. Kenapa? Karena Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan pria itu. Sebelah tangan pria itu terangkat untuk membelai rambut merah muda isterinya, lalu membimbingnya agar segera berpindah ke ranjang mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya pria itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh isterinya.

"Itachi, aku merindukanmu." Tutur Sakura jujur.

"Hn, aku juga. Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, "Katakan saja asal tidak pergi meninggalkan aku."

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendapati tingkah manja isterinya, "Aku…sudah menitipkanmu pada Sasuke, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjagamu dan Aoi."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?! Aku tidak mau dijaga oleh siapa-siapa kecuali kau." Itachi tertawa lagi mendengar isterinya merajuk.

"Hey, aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini. Kau tampak buruk, kau harus kuat untuk menjadi Ibu dari anak kita—"

"Aku akan kuat jika kau tetap berada disini," sela Sakura secepatnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Sakura…aku…ingin bicara serius denganmu," sahut Itachi dengan suara datarnya.

"Hm? Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Tangan kokoh Itachi kembali membelai surai merah muda isterinya, "Menikahlah dengan Sasuke."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeryitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hanya dia yang bisa menjagamu dan Aoi. Hanya dia yang bisa aku percaya, berjanjilah untuk menuruti semua perka—"

"Kau gila! Kau menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain?! Apa maksudmu? Kau muak padaku? Kau membenciku? Kau mau hidup dengan Shion hah?! Itachi!"

Sakura menyela ucapan suaminya, menghardik segala keputusan sepihak dari suaminya. Sampai helaan nafas dari pria Uchiha itu terdengar, Sakura mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia menggeram sembari menatap suaminya yang masih tak bergeming— menatap datar iris hijau Sakura.

"Hn. Kemarilah, Saku." Ujar Itachi sembari menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Shion, ia hanyalah rekan kerjaku—" ujar Itachi sembari mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Aku hanya…mencintaimu saja, dan juga Aoi. Aku sudah tahu kalau takdirku bersamamu tak akan lama—" sambung Itachi lagi. Pria itu kini menatap wajah isterinya yang masih sendu.

"Tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk menjagamu dan Aoi. Kita sudah berbeda tempat, sadarilah itu." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi,"

Itachi tersenyum, tangannya mendekap erat tubuh kurus isterinya, "Kau harus berjanji padaku, jagalah Aoi untukku. Jalani hidup bersama Sasuke tanpaku, ia bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti pria lainnya,"

"Maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku sudah membunuhmu," jawab Sakura dengan parau.

Itachi melepas peluknya, ia mengecup kening isterinya dengan lembut, "Tidak, kau tidak membunuhku. Sekarang beristirahatlah, karena jalanmu masih panjang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi. Jangan pergi,"

Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya secara perlahan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ia rasakan. Tak ada aura Itachi yang ia rasakan, pelukan dari pria itu juga seperti lenyap begitu saja. Kalau memang benar Itachi pergi, ia pergi kemana? Kenapa tak terdengar derap langkah suaminya itu. Ada yang tidak beres, ia langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan ruangan ini kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan suara hujan yang masih bersahutan dengan petir dan kilat.

Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia membuka pintu itu dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Siapa? Siapa yang menghampirinya tadi? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi tak percaya, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Lorong rumah sudah sepi, gelap dan ia bisa pastikan semua orang termasuk para _maid _sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

Ia lemas. Kakinya terasa tak kuat menumpu tubuhnya, ia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding koridor. Mungkin, menenggelamkan wajahnya sebentar akan mengembalikan ketenangan hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak kuat jika harus seperti ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Sakura menggema di koridor lantai dua rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sepersekian detik kemudian, bunyi beberapa pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar mulai terdengar. Para _maid _yang berada di lantai bawah, langsung naik ke lantai dua. Sasuke saja yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung terburu-buru keluar dari ruang kerjanya, lalu turun ke lantai dua karena sekarang ini ia sedang berada di lantai tiga.

"Ada apa ini?! apa yang terjadi?!" suara Sasuke menghentikan kegaduhan para _maid _yang sedang siaga— mungkin ia mengira ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam rumah pada pukul dua pagi ini. Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar mendapati Sakura yang meringkuk di tengah-tengah koridor kecil itu, ia langsung berlari menghampiri wanita merah muda itu dan langsung mendekapnya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"I-Itachi…dia ada disini, ia menemuiku tadi…hiks…lalu…hiks…ia pergi tanpa pamit," jawab Sakura sembari terisak.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menemukan sosok Itachi di lantai dasar— sosok transparan dari tubuh kakaknya. Sosok itu tersenyum, mengingatkannya pada senyuman yang dulu. Bagaikan déjà vu, senyum itu mengingatkannya pada senyum dimana mereka hendak berlari pagi bersama-sama. Membicarakan tentang persahabatan dan cinta, lalu berujung pada sebuah pesan singkat, "_Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau juga harus melindungi Sakura ya."_

Sasuke segera mengangguk pada bayangan yang segera menghilang tersebut. Ia membantu Sakura berdiri dan memapah tubuhnya, "Periksa seluruh ruangan dan pastikan Tuan Muda Aoi tetap terjaga dari tidurnya. Kalian tidak boleh kembali tidur sebelum memastikan semuanya aman."

Mengerti apa yang diperintahkan Tuan Besar barunya, para _maid _langsung menghambur meninggalkan alokasi. Sasuke menggenggam erat bahu Sakura, lalu memapahnya menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak membawa wanita itu ke kamar Itachi karena Uchiha jenius ini mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sakura butuh suasana baru.

"Kau bisa tidur disini kalau kau mau, aku akan tidur di tempat lain." Ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan segelas air pada Sakura.

Setelah selesai meminum air, ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja yang terletak di samping kasur lalu menarik nafasnya, "Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Aku takut kalau Itachi akan datang dan pergi lagi, aku tidak mau sendirian."

"Hn, tidurlah. Kau hanya terlalu lelah, aku akan menunggumu di sofa." Baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak dari tempatnya, tangan Sakura sudah menarik tangannya. Ia mendesah pelan dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Tidurlah disini, aku tidak mau sendirian."

Sasuke sedikit terpaku akan kelakuan Sakura. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Tidur…bersama? Begitu maksudnya? Hey! Apa-apan kau Uchiha, jangan menyentuhnya. Kau hanya diminta untuk tidur bersamanya, itu saja. Iris _onyx _hitam itu memandang lekat-lekat permata hijau yang kini menunjukan _puppy eyes _andalannya bagai anak balita yang sedang memohon, _"Ayah jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mau bobok bareng ayah."_ Haa— semuanya menjadi begitu rumit.

Pada akhirnya, bungsu Uchiha itu mengangguk senyum dan segera membaringkan diri di samping Sakura. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbaring, ia hanya duduk dan bersandar pada penyanggah kasur. Matanya yang sekelam malam itu menatap wanita yang berada di sampingnya, nampaknya wanita itu masih enggan untuk memejamkan matanya. Terlihat dari iris _emerald_nya yang menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Ini sudah malam," ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap helaian merah muda itu.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh Sasuke, "Kau lihat Itachi tidak? Tadi ia datang menemuiku, bahkan ia sempat memelukku."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Yah, aku melihatnya. Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku akan dimarahi Itachi kalau kau sampai sakit."

Bukannya menurut, Nyonya Muda Itachi ini rupanya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghampiri meja dan menarik kursinya, mendaratkan bokong indahnya di kursi biru tersebut dan merobek secarik kertas dari buku _memo _kecil milik Sasuke. Jemarinya mengambil pena berwarna _gold d_engan tinta hitam milik Sasuke. Perlahan, jemari lentiknya mulai menari-nari menggambarkan sebuah kata-kata yang ia tuliskan pada memo tersebut.

_Dalam benakku lama tertanam  
Sejuta bayangan dirimu  
Redup terasa cahaya hati  
Mengingat apa yang telah engkau berikan_

_Waktu berjalan lambat mengiring  
Dalam titian takdir hidupku  
Cukup sudah aku tertahan  
Dalam persimpangan masa silamku_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung, cukup penasaran karena wanita di hadapannya berkutat begitu serius dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang entah sudah sejak kapan isak tangisnya membuncah kembali.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" ia berdiri tepat di belakang wanita musim semi ini, matanya menghadap pada tulisan tangan isteri kakaknya ini.

_Coba 'tuk melawan getir yang terus ku kecap  
Meresap ke dalam relung sukmaku  
Coba 'tuk singkirkan aroma nafas tubuhmu  
Mengalir mengisi laju darahku_

_Semua tak sama, tak pernah sama  
Apa yang ku sentuh, apa yang ku kecup  
Sehangat pelukmu, selembut belaimu  
Tak ada satupun yang mampu menjadi sepertimu_

Sasuke tertegun, ia membelalakkan matanya mendapati akhir kalimat yang Sakura tulis. Sebersit hatinya merasa tercubit, kenapa? Apa ia cemburu? Cemburu karena wanita musim semi ini tidak bisa melupakan Itachi, dan bahkan kehadiran Sasuke tidak bisa disamakan dengan Itachi. Hey, apa pedulimu Sasuke? Kau bersikap seolah-olah mencintai Sakura. Tidak, Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke sembari memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu, menuntunnya kembali ke kasur. Ia tersenyum tipis, sehingga Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Kedua insan itu akhirnya kembali ke duduk di kasur, Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sebentar lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar berwarna biru. Sakura tahu gitar itu adalah milik Itachi, karena ada goresan tinta _silver _di gitar itu yang menuliskan nama _Uchiha Sakura _dengan kreasi-kreasi tulisan layaknya grafity. Bahkan gitar itu pernah dimainkan mendiang suaminya untuk bernyanyi bersama dengannya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, aku tahu kau mengenal lagu itu karena Itachi. Jadi, dengarkanlah."

Sasuke mulai memetik gitar milik kakaknya dengan mahir. Suara merdunya mulai keluar, menyanyikan lagu persis seperti apa yang Sakura tulis. Sementara suara _baritone_ itu bernyanyi, wanita musim semi di hadapannya kini sudah terhanyut akan suara itu. Ia menatap kosong pada secarik kertas yang ia genggam, mengingat semua kenangan tentang Itachi.

Ia ingat semuanya, canda tawanya saat mereka masih dimasa-masa SMA, dan saat Itachi menyatakan cintanya di atap sekolah. Satu kenangan yang masih ia ingat adalah, dimana ketika ia dan Itachi mulai dilanda masalah— bahkan saat itu Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahan sesak di dadanya, ia mencoba untuk pulang sekolah tanpa Itachi, menerobos hujan deras sendirian. Tidak peduli air matanya sudah bersatu dengan hujan, tapi tiba-tiba mobil _Suzuku SX4_ milik kekasihnya itu datang untuk menyusulnya.

Ia tidak lupa kalau hari itu adalah hari dimana ciuman pertamanya ia berikan pada Itachi. Hatinya merasakan kehangatan saat mengingat itu semua, ditambah dengan suara Sasuke yang mendukung dicuaca hujan deras seperti ini.

"_Semua tak sama, tak pernah sama—"_ Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"_Apa yang ku sentuh, apa yang ku kecup—"_ mendengarnya, senyuman pada bibir merah muda itu merekah. Tatapannya tertuju mata bibir _sexy _bungsu Uchiha itu. Sedikit terpana— bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"_Sehangat pelukmu, selembut belaimu. Tak ada satupun yang—"_ Sasuke menghentikan suaranya, entah karena apa ia gugup jika harus bertatapan dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan wanita itu. Perlahan, sang wanita juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam kondisi ber_blushing_ ria. Sasuke menyingkirkan gitar itu ke lantai dengan hati-hati agar tak merusaknya.

Ia mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dengan Sakura. Suara-suara hujan dan petir masih bersahutan bersamaan dengan terangkatnya kedua tangan pemuda Uchiha itu untuk mendekap hangat wanita yang selama ini memasuki pikirannya. Ia raih dagu mungil Sakura dengan telunjuknya, membiarkan wanita cantik itu menutup matanya karena gugup.

CUP

Kedua bibir manusia itu menempel, saling memberi kenikmatan atmosfer duniawi yang mereka rasakan. Ia mengecup pelan dan lembut, tak ada niat menyakiti wanita di hadapannya. Dengan penuh kasih, dengan penuh kelembutan ia mengulum bibir Sakura dan menikmati rasa manis yang berpindah ke bibirnya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, saling bertukar saliva dan dan mengerang tertahan.

"Ngghh…"

Suara Sakura bagaikan melodi pengantar baginya. Ia menyeringai, mendekap kepala merah muda itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling memagut lidah keduanya— tak mau kalah. Seolah mala mini adalah milik mereka berdua.

==oOo==

**Hyuuga Mansion, Konohagakure**

Perasaan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi tidak enak seketika. Kedua matanya terbuka secara paksa dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Nafasnya terasa sesak sehingga dadanya naik turun untuk mengambil oksigen. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu berdenyut hebat, mimpinya tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ku harap kau sedang tidur dengan nyenyak."

Hinata segera berdiri dan mengambil air minum yang tersedia di atas meja kecil yang ia letakkan di samping kasurnya. Ia meneguk minuman itu sampai habis, mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan pikirannya dari mimpi buruknya. Ia meraih _Iphone5_ hitamnya dan memandang _wallpaper _yang tertera, fotonya bersama dengan Sasuke yang ia dapatkan saat kencan pertamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihnya sembari mengusap permukaan layar _handphone_ itu.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi saat ini menjulang tinggi, berbeda dengan keadaan semalam. Hinata lebih memilih pergi ke supermarket setelah selesai sarapan, mengingat ia sudah lama tidak berbelanja akhirnya ia menuju keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil _Accord _hitamnya. Jalanan pagi ini belum begitu ramai mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur, ia jadi sedikit santai untuk mengemudi.

"Eeh? I-itu…"

Hinata memicingkan matanya mendapati sebuah mobil besar berwarna putih berjalan tepat di depannya. Ia tahu mobil ini milik kekasihnya, tapi untuk apa pemuda itu keluar di pagi ini? Ia memutuskan akan membuntuti mobil putih di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menatap kaca yang tertera di atap mobil, matanya memicing pada sebuah plat nomor yang tertera di mobil sedan hitam yang memantul di kacanya. Giginya sempat bergemeletuk. Ia hafal betul siapa pemilik mobil itu. Lebih dari satu tahun mengenal wanita itu, sedikit mengetahui kendaraan apa saja yang biasa ia pakai dan segalanya yang terjadi begitu saja membuatnya paham betul siapa itu Hinata— pemilik mobil hitam yang kini mengikutinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu menatap bingung raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ayah, lama cekali. Aoi 'kan mau naik ke tloli, mau beli _nugget_ buat bekal ke cekolah." Sasuke dan Sakura mendengus tertawa mendengar celotehan bocah kecil yang kini memajukan bibirnya.

"Yang benar itu trolli, sayang. Dan _nugget _itu dibacanya naget, bukan nugget." Jawab Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

"Dan hey, sejak kapan kau memanggil pamanmu dengan sebutan ayah?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke mau tak mau melirik sekilas ibu dan anak tersebut, tangannya terampil membelokkan stir mobil kearah kanan— dan lagi mendapati mobil di belakangnya masih mengikuti.

"Cudah lama, aku boleh 'kan panggil _jiisan_ jadi ayah? Boleh yaaaa~" rajuk Aoi dengan suaranya yang terdengar menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja boleh, Aoi-_kun_." Jawab sang ibu dengan lembut.

Mobil putih itu memasuki pelataran parkir dan terpakir tepat di samping mobil hitam milik Hinata. Yang keluar lebih dulu adalah penghuni mobil putih, disusul dengan Hinata yang keluar setelah melihat adegan dimana Sasuke— kekasihnya menggendong tubuh kecil seorang anak laki-laki dengan sebelah tangan yang merangkul pinggul wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kau mau main-main denganku ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

==oOo==

"Sasuke-_kun_, malam ini kau makan apa?" tanya Sakura sembari melihat-melihat sayuran. Sasuke yang sedang bercanda dengan Aoi berhenti sejenak, menatap wanita yang kini sedang mengambil pasta dan memasukkannya ke dalam trolli.

"Apapun, tidak masalah. Kau membeli pasta?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendorong trolly dengan pelan mengikuti Sakura.

"Ya, biasanya Itachi—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, ia ingat kalau Itachi sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka.

"Biar aku. Aku yang akan memakan pasta itu." Sambung Sasuke dengan cepat begitu mendapati perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"Ahaha, baiklah. Kalau begitu tinggal membeli—"

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka bertiga. Aoi yang sedang asik memandangi _nugget _di tangannya, sontak saja menatap seorang gadis manis yang kini berdiri— memanggil nama ayahnya.

"Mau apa kau disini?—" Sasuke mendelik tak suka, sedangkan kedua Uchiha di belakangnya menatap bingung kepada mereka.

"Menemui calon suamiku tentunya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Hatinya terasa panas saat gadis indigo itu berkata demikian, sementara Aoi sudah memasang wajah sendu saat gadis itu menyeringai penuh arti menatap mereka semua. Ya, gadis itu— Hyuuga Hinata.

Nah, Sasuke. Sekarang tentukan, bagaimana caramu melindungi sahabatmu tanpa menyakiti kekasihmu?

-tbc-

**Author Note **:

Hey Minnaaaaaaaaa maaf ya kalau masih kurang panjang. Aku sebenarnya ingin fokus dulu ke TO, setelah TO aku akan update lagi. Mungkin akan jarang update. Sampai cerita ini selesai, aku hiatus sampe UN. Hehehe.

**Azakayana Yume **: Ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana?

**Ayano Futabatei **: Iya-iya permintaan diterima senpai -_-

**Ezura Minoz **: Iya, aku minoz Jakarta. Kamu dari mana? Ntar nonton konser LMH gak di JCC? Hehehe.. terima kasih \(^O^)/

**hasnistareels **: Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu akan bertunangan atau tidak. Sepertinya bab itu akan dijungkir balikkan oleh teman Collab saya-_- aku juga gak rela kok dengan SasuHina.

**pratiwirahim **: Dia belum jatuh cinta sepenuhnya kok, masih bimbang hehe…

**yui rie rie **: Iya, menurutku juga. Tapi kalo kelamaan gak akan kelar-kelar ini cerita. T^T ini sudah dilanjutkan kok hehehe

**Guest **: Ooh begitu, yaudah lah saya juga mau bash *eh* iya, sasusaku emang paling keren! Chemistrynya yang keren hehe

**sasusaku kira **: eh, emang aku dipanggil Ara kok ._. hehehe. Sasuke blm sepenuhnya suka sama sakura, dia juga masih bimbang. Emang dasar ya uchiha egois, maunya dipuja mulu *eh hehehe

**FN **: Oke, ini sudah dilanjutkan yaa…

**Qren **: ya, semoga aja jalan yang dipilih sasuke itu gak salah.

**Hikari Matsushita **: Yup! Aku juga berharapnya begitu sih hehe. Dia milih si Sakura.

**Novri S **: nah, kamu pinter. Sasukenya aja bimbang mau nentuin caranya. Oke deh ini udah update.

**Pink raven **: eh, jangan panggil itu. Terlalu formal, Ara aja udah cukup hehe. Aku juga eneg sebenarnya -_-

**Farberawz **: Nekat bener, untung aja tuh hp kaga jadi gorengan XD hahaha, ini udah dilanjutkan nih.

**cercherry **: hello jugaa, iyaa akan aku usahakan ya kalo gak sibuk aku panjangin.

Terima kasih semuanya yang mau ngereview dan baca chapter 3 tadi. Baiklah, aku sedang tidak begitu fokus. Jadi, maafkan aku. Masih berkenan untuk review? Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Konoha Junction, Konohagakure**

"Mau apa kau disini?—" Sasuke mendelik tak suka, sedangkan kedua Uchiha di belakangnya menatap bingung kepada mereka.

"Menemui calon suamiku tentunya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Hatinya terasa panas saat gadis indigo itu berkata demikian, sementara Aoi sudah memasang wajah sendu saat gadis itu menyeringai penuh arti menatap mereka semua. Ya, gadis itu— Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke mengeryitkan keningnya. Matanya menyipit menatap tidak suka atas kehadiran gadis konglomerat Hyuuga ini. Sementara puteri keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah menolehkan kepalanya kearah dua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke, memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung. Hinata menyeringai, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata Sasuke yang memicing kearahnya.

"Um…kau Haruno-_san_? Aa— aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya suami anda, Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu." Ujar Hinata sembari ber_ojigi_.

Sakura tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk, "Hm. Terima kasih, err…"

Hinata kembali ke posisi tegaknya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura, "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal."

Sakura sedikit melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tentu tahu siapa Hinata, gadis yang pernah diceritakan oleh Sasuke selama mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Ia menatap Hinata dari atas hingga ke bawah, ia sedikit kagum dengan penampilan cantik gadis manis indigo di hadapannya ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menyeret gadis itu untuk pergi menjauhi mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata menghentakkan tangannya sehingga genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Ia meringis pelan, lalu menatap tajam pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?!" tanya Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, jangan pernah menyentuh hidup Sakura ataupun Aoi. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini,"

"Aa— kau membela mereka? Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya?!"

"Hentikan, Hinata! Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

Hinata menyeringai, "Kalau kau tidak bertunangan denganku, aku akan meng—"

"Ya ya ya! Kita akan bertunangan?! Kau puas?!" sela Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau meninggalkan Hinata? Kita bisa berbelanja bersama bukan? Lagi pula aku belum mengenalnya." Ucap Sakura sembari mendorong trolly. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sembari memperhatikan Aoi yang masih diam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aoi-_kun_? _Nugget _itu tidak akan hilang, kenapa kau pandangi terus?" tanya Sakura sembari mengacak pelan rambut anaknya.

Sakura menarik bungkus _pack nugget _itu sehingga wajah sang anak menatap ibunya dengan pipi yang menggembung. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil menatap wajah imut puteranya, Sasuke yang menyadari satu hal tengah terjadi pada bocah kecil itu, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Aoi dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Ya, ia melihat ada genangan air mata yang ditahan oleh Aoi.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam,"

Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke, membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam dalam tenguk sang paman yang sudah dianggap ayah itu. Ia melihatnya— tatapan mata Aoi saat Hinata menghampiri mereka. Bocah kecil itu takut, sangat takut jika harus kehilangan ayahnya lagi. Entah kenapa pemikiran itu menjalar dalam benak Sasuke, menghangatkan hatinya. Ia berpikir bahwa Aoi menginginkan Sasuke untuk benar-benar menjadi ayahnya.

"Eeh? Aoi kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Tak apa, ia hanya sedikit merindukan ayahnya. Kalau sudah selesai kita pulang saja,"

"Aa— hanya tinggal membeli tomat. Persediaan tomat kita habis,"

"Hn, ayo."

Sakura mendorong trolly menuju ke bagian buah dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap pada posisinya menggendong Aoi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka itu sebenarnya serasi, sudah seperti keluarga harmonis yang sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dengan anak mereka yang masih sangat kecil. Seperti pengantin baru yang sedang menikmati hidup dengan anak baru mereka.

"Hm…tomatnya sedang _discount _dua puluh lima persen," gumam Sakura sembari melihat papan _discount _yang menggantung di atas kerangjang besar tempat tomat-tomat itu digantung.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan membeli dua keranjang tomat." Sakura langsung mengambil plastik putih transparan dan memilih tomat yang menurutnya layak konsumsi.

"Sakura," merasa namanya dipanggil, wanita muda itu akhirnya menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Tentang Hinata tadi, aku minta maaf ya kalau dia membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Sakura tersenyum dan memasukkan tomatnya yang terakhir, ia mengikat plastik itu, kemudian mengambil plastik lagi untuk memasukkan tomat-tomat yang layak konsumsi. Menyadari tatapan mata Sasuke padanya seolah menunggu jawaban, ia hanya menggeleng senyum.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke. Menurutku biasa saja, kenapa kau tidak biarkan kami saling mengenal?"

"Sakura, ia sudah berani mengungkit kematian Itachi-_nii_ padahal ia tidak mengenal keluargaku sama sekali. Kau belum mengenalnya secara pasti, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sendu di dalamnya.

"Sebab itulah, kau seharusnya biarkan kami saling mengenal. Ku rasa Hinata gadis yang baik, dia sangat cocok untukmu. Lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya padaku ya?" Sakura kembali mengikat plastik yang kedua, lalu memasukkan dua keranjang tomat itu ke trolly.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke."

"Hn."

==oOo==

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

"Yang ini letakkan disana, lalu siapkan saus jagungnya."

Sakura Uchiha— Nyonya Muda Uchiha itu kini sedang berkutat di dapurnya bersama dengan para _maid_ yang berkerja khusus di dapur keluarga Uchiha. Kepala koki rumah itu baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya. Sakura meletakkan piring-piring yang sudah berisikan makanan itu di atas meja makan besarnya, membuatnya tersenyum bangga— entah karena apa.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sapa Sakura saat melihat pemuda Uchiha itu baru saja menuruni tangga dengan handuk yang bertengger di tenguknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali mengusap kasar handuk itu pada rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Beberapa _maid _yang masih gadis nampak menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sudah memerah akibat melihat Tuan Muda mereka yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa baju itu. Tubuh kekar putihnya terpampang jelas mengibarkan pemandangan yang mampu membuat para gadis berpikiran macam-macam.

"Kau masak banyak hari ini," komentar Sasuke sembari menatap semua menu makan malamnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku akan mengundang si _baka dobe _dan sahabatku juga. Kebetulan ia akan membawa suaminya kesini," jawab Sakura.

"Hn? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja Naruto dan Ino, aku penasaran dengan suaminya. Mereka menikah di Paris tanpa mengundangku,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke atas dan mengajak Aoi untuk makan bersama."

Sakura hanya mengangguk senyum menanggapi sahabat lamanya itu. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke atas, menemui Aoi yang sedari tadi siang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil kaus berwarna biru dan memakainya. Setelah memakai baju dan menjemur handuknya di _hanger_, bungsu Uchiha itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"_Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau juga harus melindungi Sakura ya."_

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Ekspresi sang kakak saat mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa, ia tidak akan melupakannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah mengingatnya.

"_Mungkin…aku akan memilih sahabatku— Sakura dan Naruto."_

"_Selama ia masih menjadi kekasihku, ku pikir kalau kekasih itu gampang saja dicari. Kalau sahabat seperti mereka? Itu tidak ada duanya."_

Semua ucapannya di masa lalu kembali mengingatkannya pada satu hal. Ya, sejak awal ia memang memilih untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Bukan kekasihnya. Pemuda itu kembali merenungkan semua ucapannya, ia memang bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya tanpa melukai kekasihnya. Masalahnya…ia tidak lagi mencintai kekasihnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menggeram pelan.

"—kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada angin.

CREK

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu, ia tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendapati seorang bocah kecil tengah berdiri di sana. Pemuda itu menghampiri anak laki-laki yang memiliki mimik wajah seperti mendiang almarhum kakaknya, dengan sangat hati-hati juga ia mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan membawanya ke atas kasur yang biasa ia tiduri.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Ibu menunggumu di bawah 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"A-ano…ayah, Aoi mau tanya." Jawab bocah kecil bernama Aoi itu. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Ayah, calon cuami itu…apa bibi Hinata akan jadi mamanya Aoi?" pertanyaan polo situ keluar begitu saja dari bibir kecil Aoi.

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Aoi dengan lembut, "Hn. Aoi marah pada ayah karena hal itu ya?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Enggak kok, Aoi kan cuma tanya ayah aja."

"Apa Aoi setuju kalau ayah menikah dengan bibi Hinata?"

Bocah itu menggeleng lagi. Sasuke mendengus tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Aoi, "Menurut Aoi…ayah harusnya menikah dengan siapa?"

"Ibu. Ayah hanya boleh menikah dengan ibunya Aoi," jawab Aoi dengan polos.

Entah kenapa pernyataan bocah kecil itu membuat perasaan hangat di hati pemuda Uchiha itu. Mungkin karena mereka adalah keluarga, Sasuke jadi bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya pada mereka. Hanya di depan Sakura, Itachi, Aoi, juga Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat dekat mereka. Sebersit timbul niatan di hatinya untuk menjadi ayah di masa depan bagi Aoi Uchiha dan Uchiha lainnya yang mungkin nanti lahir. Hey, sadarlah Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo kita turun ke bawah dan makan malam!"

Aoi mengangguk senyum, "Yeay! Ayo makan cama-cama."

.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha yang biasa sepi itu, kini menjadi ramai. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Namikaze Naruto— ahli waris keluarga Namikaze itu datang bersamaan dengan Yamanaka Ino dan suaminya, Shimura Sai. Kini ruang makan itu terasa lebih hangat dan ramai. Mereka tidak hanya makan, terkadang diselingi dengan beberapa candaan dari salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Terakhir kita menikmati kebersamaan saat perpisahan sekolah," ujar Naruto bersemangat setelah menelan makanannya.

"Terlebih sekarang kau sibuk, Sakura. Kau pasti mengurus Aoi, setelah ini mungkin kau akan berkerja meneruskan suamimu di Uchiha Corp." sambungnya lagi.

"Aa— kau akan menjabat sebagai presdir, Sakura?" tanya Ino sembari memotong _steak_nya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ini wanita. Jabatan itu sudah ku berikan seutuhnya pada Sasuke," Sakura memutar garpunya dan menggulung pasta yang akan ia santap.

"Wah, kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih hebat kalau wanita yang menjadi presdir? Hitung-hitung wanita karir lah," Ino mengunyah makanannya.

"Ku rasa itu terlalu berat. Lagi pula aku memiliki anak yang harus ku asuh," jawab Sakura sembari mengusap rambut Aoi. Sementara bocah kecil itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dengan beberapa saus pasta yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Hehe, kau bisa menggunakan jasa pelayan 'kan?" tanya Naruto setelah meneguk _lemon juice_nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurus puteraku sendiri, bagaimanapun ia adalah puteraku. Ia masih butuh bimbingan," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Wah, tipikal isteri idaman. Kau tidak tertarik dengan Sakura, Sasuke?"

"UHUK UHUK!" mendapat pertanyaan dari Ino, Sasuke yang asik menyantap pastanya jadi tersedak. Buru-buru Sakura memberikannya air minum, terlihat pemuda itu menenggak habis minumannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sembari mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Hn, _gomen_. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Ne, ayah bilang ayah mau menikah cama ibu. Ayah gimana cih,"

Mendengar penuturan balita yang kelewat jujur itu, Sasuke hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tomat. Sementara Ino, Naruto, dan Sai sudah tertawa kecil, tidak seperti Sakura yang malah tersenyum menatap putera kecilnya.

"Sepertinya turun ranjang akan menjadi pilihan terbaik," ujar Ino sembari tersenyum menggoda pada Sakura.

"Hey, kalian hentikan. Lagipula Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih, aku bahkan sempat bertemu dengannya tadi pagi." Jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sakura mengangguk senyum, "Ya, sangat. Bahkan dia mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah calon suaminya, hahaha."

Ino menggeleng tertawa, "Siapa namanya? Dan kapan mereka resmi bertunangan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengiris _steak _yang baru ia ambil, "Namanya Hi—"

"Hentikan, Sakura! Ia bukan kekasihku dan bukan juga tunanganku. Berhentilah untuk menceritakan apapun tentangnya," sela Sasuke dengan sinis.

Suasana di ruang makan menjadi hening, seketika itu juga pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku sudah selesai. Aoi, kau mau ikut ayah atau tetap disini?"

Aoi mengangguk patuh, "Ikut ayah saja, aku juga sudah kenyang."

Sasuke memutari meja makan dan mengangkat Aoi dari duduknya. Pemuda Uchiha itu pergi meninggalkan ketiga manusia yang masih bingung menatapnya dan saling mengendikkan bahu masing-masing.

.

.

.

Setelah menidurkan Uchiha kecil Aoi dan membacakannya dongeng sebentar, Sasuke segera pergi ke kamarnya setelah memastikan putera angkatnya itu tertidur dengan lelap. Pikirannya terasa penat, ia melangkah dan menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya pada balkon kamar. Ia nikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya, tangannya ia tumpukan pada dinding pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"_Aniiki, Aniiki…lihat, aku sudah bisa masuk ke akademi. Aku punya teman loh, aku punya teman!"_

Bayangan masa lalunya akan kebersamaan bersama Itachi kembali menguar dalam pikirannya. Ia ingat betapa bahagianya dulu saat berumur tujuh tahun sudah bisa masuk ke dalam akademi, lalu memiliki sahabat yang langsung akrab dengannya— Sakura dan Naruto.

"_Aniiki suka sama Sakura yaa…ayo ngaku, aku bilangin aaah—"_

"_Hey, kau ini anak nakal. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya, aku hanya bilang kalau kau memiliki teman yang cantik!"_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menikmati hembusan angin malam, dan indera pendengarannya entah kenapa begitu kuat untuk mendengar suara-suara yang bersahutan dengan masa lalunya.

"_Sasuke, coba kau lihat ini. Aku sedang menciptakan sebuah lagu, apakah bagus?"_

"_Hn. Lagu apa yang kau buat?"_

"_Cerita cinta sederhana, dimana ada sepasang kekasih yang mengalami kecelakaan, lalu satu diantara mereka meninggal."_

"_Hn, judulnya?"_

"_Anthem Of The Angels,"_

"_Judul yang bagus."_

Sesak. Hati Sasuke begitu sesak mengingat semua kenangannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia juga merindukan sosok kakak terbaiknya, ia tidak pernah merasa se_mellow_ ini. Ia biarkan kepalanya tenggelam di dalam tumpuan tangannya, mencoba menghapus semua perasaan rindu yang menyesakkannya.

"_Aniiki_, aku…aku tidak bisa menjaga Sakura…"

Menangis. Sasuke Uchiha menangis, di tengah-tengah gelapnya malam dan hembusan angin yang masih menerpa tubuhnya. Ia lelah berpura-pura kuat di hadapan semua orang, ia lelah berpura-pura tegar seolah ia benar-benar menerima kematian dengan lapang dada.

"_Aku berjanji akan menikah denganmu, aku pasti bahagia memiliki isteri seperti dirimu."_

"_A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak yakin Sasuke-kun mau menikah denganku,"_

"_Hn, memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan,"_

"_Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu. Aku melihat sosok ibuku di dalam dirimu, hime. Lagipula, kau mirip seperti Sakura."_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Hn. Dia itu sahabat baikku, ia akan menjadi isteri kakakku. Ia wanita yang lembut, sama seperti dirimu."_

Bayangan masa lalunya bersama Hinata kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Ya, ia baru menyadari kalau dari awal pemuda itu memang tidak mencintainya. Ia hanya terjebak dalam baying-bayang Mikoto dan Sakura. Berarti, sejak awal Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura. Hanya saja, ia belum menyadari perasaannya. Ia merelakan Sakura bersama Itachi karena memang ia melihat Sakura yang begitu mencintai kakaknya.

PUK

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya, lalu mencoba membentuk sebuah senyuman di bibir tipisnya saat melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya barusan.

"Aa— Sakura," panggil Sasuke setelah menarik nafasnya sejenak.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke, ikut menikmati hembusan angin malam, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Hn, tidak. Maaf, tadi aku sedikit emosi."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku tentang gadis itu?" pandangan mata mereka tetap lurus ke depan, tanpa saling tatap sama sekali.

"Hn. Aku hanya…tidak mencintainya lagi,"

"Ya, waktu memang mampu mengubah segalanya. Bahkan cinta sekalipun, kau akan meninggalkannya?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak, "Entahlah, aku terikat dengan janji yang ku berikan padanya."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan berdasarkan janji, sampai kapan kau akan tetap memakai topeng? Tidak semua pria yang mengingkari janjinya adalah pecundang."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding, "Aku tahu. Tak ku sangka kau bisa sebijak ini,"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, "Itachi yang mengajarkannya padaku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti, mencoba menemukan cahaya di mata hijau itu saat menyebut nama almarhum suaminya, "Kau…sudah bisa merelakannya, Sakura?"

"Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Itachi berpesan padaku agar aku harus bisa melewati hidup tanpa dirinya, aku masih punya Aoi yang harus ku urus. Aku tidak bisa tenggelam terlalu lama pada kenyataan pahit. Aku juga ingin Itachi bangga padaku. Setidaknya…ia meninggalkan isterinya dengan tenang, dan ia melihat Sakura yang baru."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai. Ya, ternyata banyak perubahan yang terjadi selama ini. bahkan pemuda tak peka itu baru menyadarinya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menghampiri wanita musim semi itu.

"Jidat, kata-katamu mengagumkan!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kencang, "Bokong!"

"Hahaha~" Sasuke tertawa lepas mendengar sahutan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, selanjutnya tawa Sakura yang terdengar membalasnya.

Siapa yang tidak ingat panggilan konyol mereka berdua? Jidat untuk Sakura yang memiliki dahi lebar, dan Bokong untuk Sasuke yang memiliki rambut bak bokong unggas itu. Panggilan semasa sekolah mereka dulu.

==oOo==

Namikaze Naruto menghentikkan mobilnya secara paksa karena hampir saja menabrak mobil yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. Ia menggeram dan bahkan sempat mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar pada mobil di hadapannya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar saat ia berhasil keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menghampiri mobil di hadapannya dan mengetuk kaca pengemudi mobil tersebut.

"Hey, kau tahu tata tertib mengemudi tidak?! Cepat keluar, mau ku bunuh kau?" teriaknya dengan cukup keras.

Sang pengemudi menekan sebuah tombol yang menurunkan kaca hitam mobilnya, dan sosok yang sedang menatap sendu dirinya itu mampu membuat iris s_happire _birunya terbelalak.

"K-Kau…Hinata?"

-Tbc-

**Author Note **:

Yaah, sesuai janji Author kalau Author akan update seminggu dua kali (minimal). Dan ah ya— Author juga belum akan hiatus kalau **fict ini belum kelar**. Makanya ini diusahakan cepet kelarnya. Bagaimana tentang chapter lima? Semoga memuaskan.

**Ayano Futabatei **: Oke deh kaka~ ini udah aku update lagi

**Hikari Matsushita **: Kamu itungin ya French mereka? -_- aku aja gatau mereka udah berapa kali #plak

**pratiwirahim **: Kita berdoa saja semoga dia mau melepaskan Hinata ;)

**Deshe Lusi **: Yaah, tentang ciuman ya? Pada komentarnya tentang ciuman semua nih #plak belum, mereka belum sampai tahap itu. Insya allah di chapter depan. Eh?

**Ezura Minoz **: Aduh yaa kita senasib, gabisa nonton LMH karena mau TO dan UN. Soal Fict, ini harus kelar di chap 10. Semoga aja gak ada tambahan chapter ._.v

**Diella NadiLa **: Kamu yg baca aja terharu, apa lagi saya yang bikin T_T ga tega sebenernya mesti nyiksa Sakura-neechan T^T. Iya, aku usahakan update kilat ko~

**sasusaku kira **: Aku pikir gak ada salahnya membash, aku juga dikasih tau kalo Sakura sering di bash di fandom SasuHina [balas dendam] haha.

**Nina317Elf **: Yaa seperti apa yang kamu bilang Nina-chan, tapi kebahagiaan juga gak akan datang kl mereka ga berusaha meraihnya

**hanistareels **: iya iya jangan berpikiran mesum dulu ya XD, ntar insya allah chap depan [ini baru niatan ya] huakakaka XD

**Novri S **: Iya, aku emang niatin ini Fict terakhir ko. Aku gak akan hiatus sebelum AOTA ini selesai :D, nah kamu udah tau kan kenapa Sasu ketus sama Hinata? Dia udah gak cinta sama Hinata lagi, dan ia baru sadar kalo dia….ya gitulah ada di atas tadi XD

**Qren **: Dia juga sebenarnya udah jadi diri sendiri ko, bagaimanapun mereka sahabatan. Pasti Sakura akan jatuh cinta hahaha XD

**Pink raven **: Yaah bagaimana ya T^T demi berjalannya cerita diselipin SasuHina deh. Tapi gak ada adegan SasuHina kok, full sama SasuSaku slide NaruHina. Hehehe, udah ku update nih ^^

**Guest **: Iya senpai, itu kan udah pasti.

**cercherry **: hehe, ini udah update lagi Cherry ^^. Iya lah ini kan fandom SasuSaku, harus SasuSaku! Masa SasuHina, langsung aku delete kl SasuHina mah

**uchiharuno phorepeerr **: Hai juga! Depak aja depak, gapapa. Author juga ikhlas [dibanting Naruto] eeh aku dimodusin dibilang caem :O #plak. Oke deh, saku udah ga sengsara lagi kok

Oh ya, aku lupa tadi siapa ya yang minta "Flash Back Ends" diganti sama "Progress" ? lupa beneran -_-, itu aku gabisa ganti. Maaf banget ya, ga biasa pake "Progress". Di fict lain yg say abaca juga belom saya temuin kalimat demikian, selalu "Flash Back Ends". Maaf banget -_-

Oke Minna-san! Terima kasih atas support kalian, semakin banyak review semakin besar semangat saya untuk melanjutkannya :D, kritik saran dan masukkan sangat dibutuhkan.

Mind to review again?! Thanks :*


	6. Chapter 6

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Konoha **_**High School**_**, Konohagakure**

"_Hiks…hiks…hiks…"_

_Masih dalam keadaan menangis, gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang itu memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Tak peduli kalau gaun pesta yang ia kenakan sudah mulai kusut, tidak peduli kalau seluruh riasan wajahnya sudah luntur. Ia hanya lelah menuruti semua kata hatinya, ia hanya ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan isi hatinya sendiri._

"_Sudah, jangan menangis." Ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang menghampirinya._

"_Ng?—" gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara dingin itu, "Sa-Sasuke…hiks…"_

_Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan wajah tampan itu kini duduk di samping gadis yang tadi menangis. Nafasnya yang sesak terdengar dengan jelas di atap sekolah yang sepi ini. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas keadaan sang gadis, terlihat tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya._

"_Kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan aniiki lagi? Kalau iya, aku akan menghajarnya karena sudah membuatmu menangis." Tutur Sasuke panjang lebar tanpa menatap gadis itu._

"_Tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." Jawab sang gadis masih terisak._

"_Lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang menggagumu? Kalau iya, siapa?"_

_Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Tidak, Senpai. Tadi aku—"_

"_Hentikan embel-embel itu. Aku memang kakak kelasmu, tapi kita ini sahabat." Sela Sasuke sembari menatap iris emerald gadis itu._

"_Hm, maaf—" gadis itu mengangguk, "A-ano…aku…boleh minta tolong padamu, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Tolong hubungi Itachi-kun, tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang menyuruhmu. Aku ingin kau pastikan, benar atau tidak Itachi-kun yang mengangkat telefonnya."_

_Sasuke mengeluarkan BlackBerry putihnya, menyentuh layarnya, dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang berada di contact handphonenya. Nada sambungan mulai terdengar, sampai pada saatnya berhenti dan menandakan ada yang mengangkat— Sasuke Uchiha baru saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan, "Halo." Kalau saja tidak ada suara perempuan yang mengangkatnya._

"_Dimana Itachi? Kenapa ponselnya bisa ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dingin andalannya._

"_Um? Itachi? Dia sedang pergi ke toilet sebentar, memangnya ada apa?" sahut suara di telefon itu._

"_Hn. Kau siapa? Aku ada perlu dengan kakakku." Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan harap-harap cemas._

"_Aa—kekasihku memiliki adik yang dingin, akan ku sampaikan nanti kalau dia sudah kembali." Jawab suara dari telefon itu lagi._

"_Dimana kalian?" tanya Sasuke penuh kecurigaan._

"_Hotel Mare—"_

"_Bitch." Sela Sasuke dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya._

_Ia menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sendu, "Sakura…"_

_Gadis bernama Sakura itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ya, Sasuke?"_

"_Pesta ulang tahun sekolah semakin ramai, kau mau pulang? Ku rasa keadaanmu sedang tidak baik."_

_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Hm…aku…aku ingin pulang saja." gadis itu berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Kini seluruh wajahnya sudah terhapus dari make up yang sedari tadi menempel di kulit wajahnya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Sasuke, kemudian berjalan sendirian menuju pintu darurat yang akan menghubungkannya langsung dengan pelataran parkir dan dekat dengan pintu gerbang sekolah._

"_Sakura—" gadis itu tersentak saat tangan Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Emeraldnya seakan terasa panas dan siap untuk menangis lagi._

"_Aku akan mengantarmu, tidak baik kau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini." lanjut pemuda Uchiha itu._

_Sebuah mobi BMW hitam metalik itu melesat membelah angin malam kota Konoha. Jalanan nampak sepi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, wajar saja jika tidak ada kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan besar. Di dalam BMW hitam itu terdapat dua anak manusia yang masih dalam keadaan diam— bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing._

"_Sasuke, kau tidak bersama kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba._

"_Hn, aku bukan tipikal pria yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari melirik Sakura sesekali._

"_Aku ingin pergi jauh, tapi tidak tahu mau kemana." Sasuke masih mencuri-curi pandang pada Sakura._

"_Hn. Kau mau menginap atau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

"_Menginap. Aku ingin lepas dari Konoha selama beberapa hari, selama liburan ini kalau bisa." Jawab Sakura dengan parau._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita ke Puncak? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang untuk menyiapkan semua pakaianmu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu kembali."_

_Sakura menoleh, senyuman di bibirnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba, "Benarkah?! Waaah~ akhirnyaaaa….arigatou na, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Hn. Sakura, nampaknya kau benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau pemuda Uchiha itu wajahnya merona saat mendengar suffix 'kun' yang kau gunakan serta wajah ceriamu seperti 'cute angel' yang ada di negeri dongeng._

"Ngghh…"

Sasuke Uchiha baru saja sadar dari jerat mimpinya akan masa lalu bersama dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pemuda berambut emo itu terus saja memimpikan Sakura. Ia segera bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan membiarkan gemercik air _shower _membahasi sekujur tubuhnya.

_Flash Back_

"_Sasuke-kun, katanya Uchiha Corp. sedang dalam masa blacklist ya?" tanya seorang gadis manis nan anggun pada pemuda di hadapannya._

_Pemuda itu menghentikan aktifitas makannya sebentar, "Hn. Kau tahu dari mana?"_

"_Majalah bisnis. Kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi ketahuan memiliki wanita simpanan dan hamil, lalu wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya karena Itachi tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Jawab gadis bersurai lavender itu._

"_Hn, aku juga kecewa dengan kakakku. Untungnya, Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini. Walaupun aku merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikannya, ia juga sahabat baikku." Sambung pemuda itu._

"_Aa— kau masih berhubungan baik dengan kakakmu?" gadis itu melilitkan pasta di sumpitnya._

"_Hn, kami bersikap biasa saja. Kasus ini akan segera selesai, sebentar lagi pihak Akatsuki Corp. akan kembali membuka project dengan perusahaan Uchiha."_

_Gadis lavender itu mengangguk, "Jangan sedih begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu berdiri di sampingmu, sesuai janjiku." Gadis itu memakan pastanya dengan perlahan._

"_Hn, terima kasih, Hinata."_

_Flash Back Ends_

Sasuke menutup aliran _shower_ dan membalurkan sabun cair pada tubuhnya. Ingatannya pada masa lalu kini kembali terputar, ia ingat selama ini hidup dengan bermain drama di hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau suaminya memang pernah berselingkuh, bermain wanita, dan bahkan simpanannya tengah mengandung.

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit seperti menerima tinju. Matanya terbelalak lebar, bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Entah kenapa semua masalah ini mengingatkannya pada satu nama, Shion— nama yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan semua masalah yang masih _abu-abu_ ini. Sasuke membilas seluruh tubuhnya dengan air, setelah selesai ia memakai jubah mandinya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aoi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok anak kecil tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ayah…" Ucap bocah itu lirih sembari berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu memeluknya setelah tubuh pemuda itu sedikit merendah.

"Hn, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari memangku putera kecilnya di atas kasur.

"Ayah, bujuk ibu dun…bial ibu makan pagi, maca ibu dali tadi gak mau kelual kamal." Kata Aoi sembari memajukan bibirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Aoi, "Kau sendiri sudah sarapan atau belum?"

"Cudah kok, aku mau ke cekolah tapi ibu gak kelual kamal." Jawabnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau berangkat saja sana, nanti supir yang akan mengantarmu. Mungkin ibu belum bangun,"

Aoi mengangguk senyum menatap ayahnya, "Um, nanti calamin cama ibu ya, aku belangkat dulu. Muaaahh," Aoi mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat.

Setelah memastikan anak itu pergi keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan berganti pakaian. Hari ini pakai kaos dan celana pendek biasa saja sudah cukup. Setelah memakai baju dan menyisir rambut, pemuda itu beranjak menuju kamar Sakura. Ia memandang pintu berwarna biru itu dengan ragu, entah kenapa bayangannya tentang nama Shion kembali menjalar di hatinya.

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan memutuskan untuk memanggil Sakura, sempat heran dalam benaknya tentang apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu sehingga belum terbangun di jam segini. Bukan kebiasaan Sakura jika bangun tidur di atas jam enam, ia selalu bangun pagi sebelum para _maid _bersiap-siap.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura, keluarlah. Kau harus sarapan," sahut Sasuke sembari mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK

"Sakura, kau mendengarku? Aku masuk ke dalam ya?" sahut Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar Sakura, langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan besar dengan cat berwarna biru muda. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati tubuh Sakura meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal, Sasuke menyadari ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia menyingkap selimut tebal itu dan melihat tubuh Sakura yang menggigil hebat dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dahi wanita itu.

"Sakura, kau demam!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu panik, ia menatap tubuh putih yang kian memucat di atas kasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan meraih _remote AC _yang menempel di dinding, lalu menekan salah satu tombol disana sehingga suhu yang dikeluarkan AC itu mencapai dua puluh tujuh derajat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura lagi, ia raih tangan kanan wanita itu sehingga bisa merasakan bahwa telapak tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat.

'_Sial, kalau terus begini mau tak mau harus memakai cara itu. Maafkan aku, Sakura.'_ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Iris _onyx_ pekatnya menatap wajah Sakura yang masih terlelap, enggan menampakkan _emerald_ yang ia miliki. Dengan perlahan, pemuda Uchiha itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sedetik, Uchiha Sasuke begitu terpesona akan kecantikan yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Ya, ternyata begini rasanya memandang wajah wanita itu dari dekat— berdebar dan juga hangat.

"_Uchiha Itachi ketahuan memiliki wanita simpanan dan hamil, lalu wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya karena Itachi tidak mau bertanggung jawab."_

DEG DEG

Wajahnya kembali menegang mengingat kata-kata itu. Rasa bersalah kian menjalar dalam hati pemuda itu, seketika ia sadar sudah sejauh ini menutupi bangkai seperti itu. Pada kenyataannya, ia selalu tahu kalau cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti tahu kebenaran ini. Karena ia juga tahu, kebenaran akan selalu menang. Tidak— bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, keadaan Sakura jauh lebih penting. Ia masih demam, panas di tubuhnya juga masih tinggi. Sakura harus segera sembuh.

Perlahan, wajah pemuda itu mendekat lagi dan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas wanita musim semi itu. Ia raih dagu mungil milik Sakura dengan lembut, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Hawa panas karena demam mulai terasa di bibir pucatnya, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya seraya terbuai dari kenikmatan duniawi yang ia peroleh dari perlakuannya. Ia kulum dengan hati-hati bibir sahabatnya, menjelajahi permukaan bibir itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

'_Shit. Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali,'_

Pemuda itu meracau dalam hati. Tak lama, pemilik iris _emerald _itu menampakkan mata hijaunya saat merasakan sensai aneh yang menjalar di bibirnya. Ia tidak terkejut, ia hanya bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Nghh…a-apa yang…kau lakukan…Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara paraunya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga belum memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya sebentar dan menatap mata wanita, "Kau demam tinggi, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu,"

Tidak peduli dapat izin atau tidak, bungsu Uchiha itu kembali melanjutkan ciumannya pada bibir wanita itu. Mengetahui bahwa lawan mainnya sudah bangun, ia selipkan kelima jarinya di bawah kepala merah muda itu, mengangkat sedikit kepala Sakura dengan maksud agar ciuman mereka bertambah dalam. Tidak tahan akan sensasi geli yang Sasuke ciptakan di bibirnya, Sakura mencoba menghentikannya dengan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Sasuke untuk menerobos masukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut wanita itu.

Benar saja, hawa panas semakin memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Lidahnya yang sedang menyentuh lidah Sakura juga merasakan panas yang sama, merasa bosan dengan permainan lidahnya pemuda itu melepas ciumannya sebelum menarik bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Suara kecupan singkat itu terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Sa—aah…hentikan…aku lelah…" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sayu.

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada tenguk Sakura yang sama panasnya, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apapun, diam dan nikmati saja. Aku juga tahu kau lelah,"

Sasuke mengecupkan bibirnya berulang kali pada leher jenjang wanita itu, terkadang ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap segala rasa asin yang ada pada tenguk wanita itu. Tangan Sasuke terangkat, membelai lembut dahi Sakura yang masih terasa panas, lalu mengusap rambutnya secara perlahan. Matanya semakin terpejam saat ia membuka mulutnya dan menghisap tenguk wanita itu.

"Ah—ahh, Sasuke…s-sakiiit…ngghh…" Sakura meronta saat merasakan lehernya digigit, dihisap, dan dijilat oleh Sasuke. Sementara pemuda itu masih mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan bibirnya pada tenguk putih yang sudah tidak semulus tadi. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sakura Uchiha bisa menjauhkan kepala sahabatnya dari tenguk yang dulunya hanya disentuh oleh mendiang suaminya.

Sasuke tersentak saat menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah, juga air mata yang membanjiri pipi ranumnya. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya terasa sesak melihat air mata itu keluar karena dirinya. Apa ia sudah kelewatan menyentuh wanita itu? Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya sebagai laki-laki.

"Sakura…"

"Hiks…sakit, Sasuke…hiks…tengukku sakiiit…hiks…" jawab Sakura sembari terisak.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya mengusap tenguk Sakura yang meninggalkan luka dan bercak kemerahan. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, mengecup singkat bibir ranum wanita itu, "Maafkan aku, aku akan melakukannya lebih pelan lagi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ini tidak benar, ia sudah bersuami— bahkan beranak satu, sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bernama Hinata. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya…entah kenapa ia juga membutuhkan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Aakh— S-Sasukeeehh…" Sakura sedikit menjerit saat dirasakannya tangan kiri Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meremas dada kanan miliknya. Tatapan semakin mengabur karena rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, hawa panas di dalam tubuhnya masih belum juga turun. Haruskah…ia biarkan Sasuke menghangatkannya?

"Sakura, aku akan melakukan ke tahap selanjutnya." Kata Sasuke sembari melepas tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dada Sakura, lalu ia gunakan kedua tangannya yang menganggur untuk membuka piama Sakura yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke…jangan…" ucap Sakura pelan sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya— menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang sudah terlihat oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Sudah sakit masih saja membantah."

"A-aku…malu…" jawab Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya— tak berani memperlihatkan wajah merahnya pada pemuda itu.

"Heh—" Sasuke menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan melepas silangan tangan Sakura, "Kalau tidak cepat diselesaikan, kau tidak akan berkeringat. Kalau kau tidak berkeringat, panasmu juga tidak akan turun."

Sasuke terkesima menatap tubuh Sakura. Putih, mulus, dan juga menggoda. Hasratnya kembali naik saat melihat bongkahan kenyal yang menggantung di dada wanita itu, begitu berisi walau dilihat hanya dengan sekilas. Sasuke menurunkan piama biru yang dipakai Sakura, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang masih tertutup dengan bra berwarna merah.

'_Aku jadi membayangkan betapa nikmatnya Itachi menyentuh isterinya. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang Aoi rasakan. Maafkan aku, aniiki. Tapi, aku tulus melakukannya.'_

Isi hatinya kembali berbicara, ia sentuh pundak wanita itu dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan. Tangannya dengan terampil membuka pengait bra yang dikenakan wanita itu, lalu melemparnya asal saat sudah berhasil terbuka. Dengan tidak sabaran, pemuda Uchiha itu mengulum dada Sakura dengan bringas. Mencoba meresapi kenikmatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Sasuke…uuuhh— aahnn…henti…kaannhh…" Sakura harus bisa melawan hasratnya juga, bagaimanapun apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat merasakan tangan Sakura mendorong pelan bahunya, ia datar tatapan mata Sakura terhadapnya. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti arti tatapan Sakura, tapi ia yakin tindakannya kali ini berlebihan.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kalau aku sudah pernah menikah. Kau bahkan tahu aku sudah memiliki seorang putera, kau bahkan sudah memiliki Hinata. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura dengan sangat pelan.

Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, lalu sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Ia duduk di tepi kasur sembari menatap sendu pada lantai marmer kamar Sakura. Ya, ia tahu ini salah tapi entah kenapa ia memang tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Sedikit pelan ia melirik wanita yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya dengan piama biru itu secara asal.

"Sakura,"

Merasa dipanggil, wanita musim semi itu menoleh sebentar, "Apa?"

"Apakah…aku salah kalau aku…mencintaimu?"

DEG

Wanita itu menarik nafas yang sempat tertahan di dadanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, sudah cukup lama ia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Rasanya seperti déjà vu. Seakan matanya yang terpejam kini menghubungkannya pada masa lalu, masa dimana pertama kali ia mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulut Itachi.

"Sakura, jawab aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Kedua insan itu menunduk semakin dalam, tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia akan luluh dengan kata-kata pria di hadapannya. Sudah ia pelajari sejak dulu, jangan terlalu terbuai oleh kata-kata laki-laki. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu merangkak menuju tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia peluk tubuh kekar Sasuke dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa hangat di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, kejarlah aku dan tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sakura sembari memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia melepas pelukan di tubuhnya dan membalikkan tubuh tegapnya menghadap wanita bersurai merah muda, "Hn, akan aku buktikan. Terima kasih," jawabnya sembari memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan. Mulai detik ini, ia akan berusaha lebih jauh lagi untuk mendapatkan hati sahabatnya.

'_Mungkin…sudah waktunya aku membuka hatiku lagi. Itachi, apakah kau bersedia menerima pilihanku?' _tanya Sakura dalam hati.

==oOo==

**Tosca Food Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:10 _a.m_, seorang pemuda berambut pirang _spike_ kini masih duduk di kursinya yang menghadap ke jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkannya pada pemandangan di seluruh penjuru Konohagakure. Laptop masih menyala dan menampilkan diagram-diagram dengan beberapa tabel yang menyangkut dengan hubungan perusahaan.

Pemuda itu menghele nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, iris _blue shappier _itu sempat redup saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang mempertemukannya pada seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

_Flash Back_

_Namikaze Naruto mendecak kesal saat mobilnya berhenti mendadak karena sebuah insiden— dimana mobil sedan hitam yang berada di hadapannya berhenti seenaknya. Untung saja saat ini jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, ia sudah bisa membayangkan akan terjadi kecelakaan beruntun kalau saja jalanan ramai pada saat itu._

_BRAK_

_Ia menutup pintu mobil Accord putih susunya dengan kasar, setelah berhasil keluar dari mobilnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri pintu kemudi si pemilik mobil hitam dan sudah menyiapkan kata-kata kasarnya._

"_Hey, kau tahu tata tertib mengemudi tidak?! Cepat keluar, mau ku bunuh kau?" teriaknya dengan cukup keras._

_Pemuda itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi kalau saja tidak melihat kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis manis berambut lavender yang tengah menatap sendu pada stir mobil, bersiap akan menerima cacian darinya._

"_K-kau…Hinata?" gadis bernama Hinata itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kaget Naruto yang terbelalak karena orang yang ia bentak tadi adalah gadis yang ia kenal._

_._

_._

_._

_Lama dalam perjalanan menuju pantai Konoha, kedua anak remaja itu memarkirkan mobilnya di atas pasir putih yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dengan air laut. Mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di ujung mobil mereka, menikmati angin laut yang mengibarkan rambut mereka. Naruto menenggak habis colanya, membiarkan gadis di sampingnya masih bungkam dalam pikiriannya sendiri._

"_Gadis secantik dirimu akan sangat bodoh kalau terlihat rapuh hanya karena seorang pria."_

_Gadis bernama Hinata itu mendongak, iris lavendernya menatap langit yang warnanya sangat berbeda dengan bola matanya. Mereka berdua hanya ditemani cahaya bulan dan beberapa lampu pantai yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari mereka._

"_Pria ini berbeda, dia adalah pemuda yang sudah aku dambakan sejak dulu. Uchiha…Sasuke,"_

_Naruto tersentak kaget saat Hinata menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Siapa sangka kalau ia bertemu dengan kekasih Sasuke yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Sakura. Jadi, Hinata yang dimaksud mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang ini? Tidak, Naruto harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya berlanjut. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau keberadaan Hinata sangat membahayakan Sasuke dan Sakura._

"_Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau begitu…kau ini Hyuuga Hinata? Kekasihnya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya._

_Hinata menoleh menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau mengenalnya?!"_

_Naruto mengangguk, "Aku, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura adalah sahabat lama. Kalau memang masalahmu menyangkut dengan kedatangan Sakura di dalam hidup Sasuke, maka tidak salah lagi kalau Sasuke yang kau maksud adalah nama-nama sahabat baikku."_

_Hinata menyeringai, "Kau mengenal wanita itu juga? Aku benci padanya karena ia merebut calon tunanganku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut. Sasuke-kun harus jatuh ke pelukanku."_

"_Kau tidak bisa memaksa sahabatku untuk hal itu, Hinata. Teme— maksudku Sasuke, ia mencintai Sakura. Aku sudah tahu hal itu, ia selalu datang mengunjungi Sakura selagi ia masih koma. Ia bahkan sangat perhatian pada Aoi dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Aoi juga memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ayah," sela Naruto dengan emosi meluap-luap._

"_Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak boleh ikut campur pada urusanku, Sasuke-kun juga sudah berjanji akan menikah denganku! Kalian tidak bisa membiarkan aku sendirian!" teriak Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya._

"_Tidak, Hinata! Aku akan menghentikanmu. Mereka adalah sahabat baikku," jawab Naruto dengan tegas._

_Hinata menyeringai lagi, "Hah, aku tahu…tentang Uchiha Itachi yang menghamili Nakamura Shion. Kalau Sakura tahu hal ini, aku yakin tanpa ku suruh juga ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hentikan, Hinata! Kau tidak bisa bertindak se—"_

"_Kalau kau mau aku tutup mulut lebih rapat, biarkan Sasuke-kun hidup bahagia bersamaku! Lebih baik aku bersamanya tanpa kehilangan Sakura bukan?!" sela Hinata dengan cepat dan berteriak._

"_Kau kejam, Hinata…" jawab Naruto dengan suara yang melembut. Gadis itu menyeringai lagi, kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam seribu bahasa._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura jatuh lebih dalam lagi."_

_Flash Back Ends_

"_Dobe,_ kau melamunkan apa sampai-sampai tidak menjawab salamku?!"

Namikaze Naruto tersentak dan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sangat ia kenal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan hanya nyengir lebar saat menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang masih sibuk menjilati _ice cream_ yang ia pegang.

"E-eh? _T-teme…_hehe, kau ini mengagetkan aku saja." ujarnya sembari menggaruk tenguk yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, salahmu yang melamun di siang hari." Jawab pemuda Uchiha itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan mapnya tepat di atas meja dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Itu _desain_ kue yang pelangganmu pesan, sekalian saja aku bawakan." Naruto membuka map itu dan mulai membuka beberapa lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di dalam map cokelat itu.

"Dari pada itu, aku kesini ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi

"Kau ingin bicara soal apa, _Teme?_" Naruto menatap lembaran kertas yang terakhir, kemudian menghempaskannya di atas meja kerja.

"Apa Sakura memberi tahu sesuatu tentang gadis yang kami temui di supermarket?"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, aku juga ingin bicara padamu." Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius, hal itu tentu mengundang rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"Hn? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto menyeringai penuh arti, "Apakah…kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?"

-Tbc-

**Author Note :**

Teman-teman seperjuangan FFN, aku mohon maaf kalau Chapter 6 ini kurang puas. Sesuai perjanjian, sebenarnya Chapter 6 sampai selesai dibuat oleh _**Shaskeh** **Admaja**_. tapi karena dia tadi malam mendadak blooding karena ususnya bermasalah, jadi saya telat update.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Mohon doanya dari para readers untuk operasi teman collab saya yang insya Allah diadakan besok. Mohon maaf Minna, hari ini gak ada pembalasan review. Mungkin chapter depan ada.

Terima kasih.

Mind To Review Again? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

BRUK

Sasuke Uchiha menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja rasanya sudah susah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak demi menetralisirkan rasa lelah yang ia terima. Bayangan akan masa lalu selalu saja kembali terputar, entah kenapa ia sendiri sudah begitu lelah hidup dibayang-bayangi akan rasa bersalah.

_Flash Back_

"_Apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata, Teme?" Naruto— si pewaris restaurant Tosca itu membuka suaranya dengan satu pertanyaan yang cukup membuat pemuda berambut emo itu tercengang. Dari mana sahabat pirangnya ini mengenal kekasihnya? Juga untuk apa ia bertanya demikian?_

"_D-Dobe— kau mengenalnya dari mana?" Sasuke menarik nafasnya sejenak dan mengatur detakan jantungnya, sebisa mungkin agar debaran itu tidak sampai di telinga pria rubah itu._

"_Dunia memang sesempit ini, Teme—" Naruto memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya, "Kami bertemu memang belum lama, kalau tidak salah...saat terakhir kali kau kesini sendirian,"_

_Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan mengusap pelan wajahnya, "Lalu...kau bertanya demikian—"_

"_Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu, ia begitu mencintaimu dan berniat akan membocorkan rahasia yang sudah dipendam dengan rapih oleh kalian— para Uchiha." Sela Naruto sembari menatap dalam mata Sasuke._

"_Maksudmu..." Sasuke menatap curiga Naruto yang saat ini tengah menyeringai. "Hinata tidak mungkin benar-benar membeberkan masalah itu, aku percaya padanya. Ia tidak mungkin mau kehilangan diriku,"_

"_Mau atau tidaknya ia kehilanganmu, yang jelas aku benar-benar melihat tatapan matanya saat itu. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, Teme. Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu kalau Sasuke yang ia maksud adalah dirimu, tapi dengan cepat ia menyebutkan nama margamu. Aku memang sudah mencegahnya, tapi niatnya sudah benar-benar bulat. Teme, kau harus hati-hati karena apa yang perempuan lakukan sangat merepotkan dibanding dengan dokumen-dokumen berhargamu." Sela Naruto lagi dengan menggebu-gebu._

"_Tidak ada jalan lain, aku yang akan menghadapinya." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menarik tangan puteranya kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser, menandakan sang pemilikinya tengah bangkit._

"_Kenapa kau tidak ambil jalan simple saja sih? Kembali pada Hinata dan kau tidak akan kehilangan Sakura!"_

_Sasuke mendecih, "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini hah?! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dan aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar! Mulai dari sinilah, AKU AKAN BERJUANG DENGAN KEMAMPUANKU SENDIRI!" ujarnya dengan meninggikan suara diakhirnya._

_Tidak sadar tatapan bocah kecil Aoi yang menatapnya ketakutan, Sasuke tetap menarik tangan bocah itu dan segera menjauh mengikuti dirinya yang beranjak dari tempatnya._

_Flash Back Ends_

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris _obsidian_nya saat sebuah suara merasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Wanita itu duduk di samping kepala Sasuke dan mengusap rambut ravennya dengan lembut.

"Ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, kau bahkan belum mandi." Suara wanita itu begitu lembut, secercah rasa hangat memasuki ruang hatinya. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu tenang kalau mendengar suara wanita itu.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Sakura."

Sakura, wanita yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran Sasuke di hidupnya. Ia mengusap pelan dahi pemuda itu sembari tersenyum, sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu hanya memejamkan mata demi menikmati sentuhan tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang sakit, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang sehat. Aku kurang istirahat," jawabnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu,"

"Tidak usah." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menghentikan usapan tangannya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau mandi?"

"Biar para _maid _saja yang menyiapkannya," jawab Sasuke dan langsung pada posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Sakura dalam diam, semakin ia melihat senyuman Sakura, akan semakin sulit jika membayangkan bahwa kebenaran tentang mendiang suaminya terbongkar secara terang-terangan. Senyuman itu akan terganti dengan tangisan, jeritan pilu seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Hn, tidak. Kau sudah selesai masak?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum. Aku akan kembali ke dapur dan menyuruh _maid _untuk menyiapkan air hangat, sesudah mandi turunlah ke bawah untuk makan malam."

Sasuke segera mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Sakura pergi dari kamarnya. Sepintas bayangannya akan masa lalu, janji yang tak sengaja terucap pada sang kakak untuk menjaga Sakura-nya kembali terputar. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi serumit ini? Kenapa tidak sebahagia dulu? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau wanita yang ia cintai adalah Sakura? Lalu siapa Hinata? Hmm, dia hanya wanita biasa yang begitu 'mirip' dengan Sakura, yang membedakan hanya iris matanya dan juga warna rambut— walaupun keduanya sama-sama terbilang unik.

==oOo==

**Hyuuga Mansion, Konohagakure**

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi."_

Hyuuga Hinata membanting _BlackBerry_ hitamnya ke atas kasur. Perasaannya benar-benar cemas, pasalnya nomor sang kekasih tidak bisa ia hubungi. Sejak kemarin ia tidak mendapat kabar sedikitpun dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ingin menangis juga percuma, karena ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menghindar darinya. Satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk menemui dan mengancamnya hanya satu.

"Aku akan pergi ke kediaman Uchiha." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih polos dan celana _jeans _yang hanya menutupi tujuh centi di atas lututnya. Ia memang cantik bukan? Wajar saja kalau Sasuke Uchiha pernah terpikat padanya. Ia meraih _handphone_nya dan kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, bagaimanapun ia masih mahasiswa. Wajar saja kalau ia masih menggunakan meja belajar. Merasa semuanya sudah cukup, ia segera turun ke bawah dan memakai sepatu _slop _berwarna putih.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?"

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya saat mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hey, _Nii-san._ Apa kabar?" tanya gadis lavender itu saat menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hn, ku tanya kau mau kemana? Kau sudah tahu 'kan ini jam berapa?"

"A-aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Ada masalah yang harus ku selesaikan dengannya," jawab Hinata sembari melengkungkan senyumannya menjadi wajah yang cemberut.

"Hn. Seperti tidak ada hari esok saja, dan lagi untuk apa kau mengejar-ngejar bocah Uchiha itu? Kalau memang ia mencintaimu, ia akan kemari dan menyelesaikan masalahnya denganmu." Sela pemuda itu sembari menyeringai.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu, kalau bisa dihubungi juga ia akan ku suruh kesini." Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Hn, seharusnya tanpa kau hubungi juga ia akan datang sendirinya dan—"

"Berhenti mengajakku bicara! Aku mau pergi!" Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari pintu, ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jalanan besar utama Konoha tidak begitu ramai dan juga tidak terlalu sepi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 19:16, masih banyak waktu untuk menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu.

"_Kalau memang ia mencintaimu, ia akan kemari dan menyelesaikan masalahnya denganmu." _

Cih. Hinata mendecih kesal mengingat semua perkataan kakaknya. Cinta ya? Jadi selama ini Sasuke tidak mencintainya? Ah— ia baru ingat, bahkan selama mereka berpacaran saja Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia hanya mengantar dan menjemput Hinata jika sekolah atau ada acara yang mungkin Hinata sendiri yang meminta untuk diantar dan dijemput. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar-jemputnya.

"_Kuso!_ Apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Deruman mesin mobil itu semakin terdengar, jarum kilometer semakin ke atas dan laju mobil semakin cepat saat jalanan mulai terasa kosong. Baginya, saat ini bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah prioritas utama yang harus ia tuntaskan.

==oOo==

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

"Aoi kenyang, Aoi mau bobo."

Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah menghentakkan peralatan makannya dengan kasar, sementara pemuda yang ada di hadapannya mendelik marah pada bocah itu.

"Bisa tidak kau berkata lebih pelan lagi?" pemuda itu memicingkan matanya menatap anak kecil yang saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan memarahinya. Kalau sudah mengantuk, Aoi memang sedikit sensitif." Ujar Sakura saat menyadari tatapan dingin kekasihnya. Tangan putih itu terangkat untuk menyentuh tubuh kecil Aoi dan membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang ibu. Tangan yang satu lagi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung puteranya, kemudian pergi menuju lantai dua.

DRRTT DRRT

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat _Iphone5 _milik Sakura bergetar di atas meja. Ia meraih benda putih nan tipis itu dan menemukan nama _'Naruto is calling...'_ pada layarnya. Pemuda itu menggeser layar _Iphone5 _Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dan menjawab panggilan sahabat pirangnya.

"_Sakura-chan, kau sedang bersama Teme? Dari tadi ku hubungi handphonenya tidak aktif terus,"_

Ah— Sasuke juga baru ingat kalau ia memang menonaktifkan _Iphone5_nya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas, "Hn. Kenapa _dobe_?"

"_Whoaah~ ternyata kau yang mengangkatnya. Kau dimana, Teme? Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Aku ingin main~"_

Sasuke terkikik pelan mendengar celotehan sahabat pirangnya itu. Bukankah belum lama ia kemari kesini? Tapi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan sahabatmu berkunjung ke rumahmu? Sasuke masih tetap menempelkan _handphone _di telinganya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar. Sebersit bayangan Naruto muncul di pantulan kaca rumahnya. Ia tersenyum dan membuka pintu utama kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"_Dobe, I'm here..._" katanya seraya memutuskan sambungan telefon. Naruto menatap jijik pemuda Uchiha itu seolah-olah mereka dalah pasangan _seme-uke_ yang baru saja bertemu dan bersiap untuk melakukan adegan-adegan romantis dengan _background _air laut yang meninggi dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang malayang-layang di udara.

"Kau menjijikan. Kau tahu?" cercahnya pelan dan hanya dapat _evil laugh _dari pemuda emo itu.

Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol yang menempel di dinding rumahnya sehingga pintu pagar terbuka secara _slowmotion_. Setelah pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu 'kan, _Teme?"_ tanya Naruto sembari menutup pintu mobilnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan basa-basi itu. Mereka baru saja akan masuk ke dalam rumah kalau tidak melihat cahaya putih dari lampu mobil sedan hitam yang hendak menuju kemari. Perasaan kedua pemuda itu menjadi tidak enak saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil hitam tersebut.

'_Hinata.'_ Batin keduanya harap-harap cemas.

Benar saja, saat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan mobil _Accord _putihnya, sang pengemudi mobil keluar dari mobilnya. Deru mesin mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti sebelum sang pengemudi turun dari mobilnya, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap kesal pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Kau kemana saja Sasuke-_kun?! _Aku menghubungimu dan nomormu selalu saja mati!" cercah gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku lupa mengatifkannya kembali."

"Kau mencoba menghindariku ya? Apa perlu aku mengatakan kalau—"

"Kalau apa?! Kau mau bilang apa hah?!" sela Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Kau benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang ya, Sasuke-_kun? _Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu suaminya, Uchiha Itachi berhasil menghamili perempuan lain dan ia tidak—"

"Menghamili perempuan lain?"

DEG.

Sasuke dan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kearah pintu masuk saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya melongokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis mendapati raut wajah cemas dari kedua pemuda ini. Ya, Uchiha Sakura baru saja tiba dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang masih menyeringai pada mereka semua, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Hinata-_san_."

Hinata semakin memperlebar seringainya, "Kau benar-benar mau tahu? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memberitahumu sama sekali? Hey— dia bahkan lebih mengetahui ini daripada aku. Dia menutupi aib ini dengan sangat baik rupanya,"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura sudah menatapnya penuh tanya— terlebih lagi, pandangan dari iris _emerald_ itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau...aku membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ketiga manusia yang saat ini masih menatap kepergiannya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar separuh dari pengakuan Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang ditutupi dan kenapa hanya dia yang tidak tahu masalah ini? Sebenarnya Itachi pergi meninggalkan teka-teki apa saja?. Sakura menggeleng lemah dan membiarkan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

"Kau puas sekarang hah?! MULAI SEKARANG KITA AKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI! CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM AKU BUNUH KAU!"

Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga di hadapan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat tatapan mata sahabatnya itu hanya mampu mengusap punggung Sasuke dan menarik tangannya menuju ke dalam rumah— menjauhi Hinata. Ia tidak habis pikir, gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat sasuke semarah ini sebelumnya.

"_Teme_, sudahlah. Ayo masuk ke dalam dan jelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Naruto sembari menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa, sementara sahabat pirangnya itu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuknya. Emosi benar-benar menguasai dirinya, bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahannya juga. Tidak bagus memang menutupi semua kebohongan ini, ia tahu cepat atau lambat juga Sakura akan mengetahuinya.

"_Teme, _minumlah dulu. Kau terlihat berantakan," ujar Naruto yang baru datang sembari membawa segelas air. Sasuke meminum air itu sampai habis, setidaknya ia tidak sepanas tadi. Pemuda itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak, sampai tiba-tiba datang Sakura dengan koper besar yang ditarik oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura. Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda itu bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura— mencengkramnya dengan erat. Ia emosi, sangat emosi. Jadi, tolong siapapun agar tidak menyulutnya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Sshh..." Sakura mendesis merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya akan tercipta luka memar.

"Ku tanya kau mau kemana malam-malam begini hah?!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menepis tangan Sasuke sehingga melepas tangan Sakura, "Jangan saling membentak! Kalian bukan anak-anak lagi 'kan? Selesaikan dengan baik-baik. Sasuke, jangan pakai kekerasan. Sakura, hargai seseorang yang ingin bicara padamu."

Keduanya terdiam dan saling membuang muka, mengatur nafas masing-masing agar terdengar lebih _rilex _dan tidak ada acara bentak-membentak disini. Masalah tidak akan selesai tanpa bicara baik-baik.

"Ibu...hiks...ibu mau kemana, bu? Maca ibu mau tinggayin Aoi dicini...hiks...hiks...hiks...Aoi mau ikut ibu~"

Bocah kecil itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan berlari menghampiri sang ibu yang masih diam dalam tangisnya. Hey, wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati? Baru saja menerima kenyataan kalau suamimu sudah pergi, sekarang kau harus terima kalau kematian suamimu meninggalkan begitu banyak teka-teki. Apa arti kata 'isteri' bagi Sakura selama ini? Ia tidak lebih dari boneka bukan?

"Itachi—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari menatap Sakura.

"Dia memang pernah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain— tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, aku memang tahu sejak lama. Aku ingin bilang padamu tapi aku tidak berani menyakitimu. Aku...sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kamu menikah—"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku sudah menegur Itachi secara langsung, ia juga sadar. Ia memang sudah meninggalkan wanita itu, tapi semuanya terlambat—"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana walaupun pada nyatanya ia tidak menemukan adanya dusta disana. Pemuda ini jujur, mengatakan apa adanya.

"Itachi benar-benar khilaf, bahkan aku terlambat untuk menasehatinya. Wanita itu hamil, keberadaannya diketahui oleh pihak Uchiha Corp. dan perusahaan kami sempat di _blacklist, _lalu Akatsuki Corp. menawarkan bantuan dan akhirnya perusahaan kembali bangkit tepat dua bulan yang lalu."

Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Sasuke benar, aku juga menyembunyikan berita ini. Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_."

"CUKUP!" teriak Sakura sembari menangis sesenggukan. Nafasnya terasa berat untuk dihirup, seakan-akan ia sudah siap mati saat ini.

"Kalian sahabatku 'kan?! Kenapa kalian tega menyembunyikannya padaku?! Kalian membahagiakanku dalam sebuah drama yang begitu terasa nyata. Kalian mengecewakanku...hiks..."

Sasuke dan Naruto memijit pelipisnya masing-masing. Ya, ini memang kesalahan mereka. Kalau saja Sakura sudah tahu dari dulu, mungkin masalah ini akan selesai tanpa harus ada yang kecewa— tidak tidak! Yang kecewa itu pasti ada.

"Aku mau pergi, aku akan membawa Aoi!" Sakura mengangkat tubuh puteranya dan menyeret tas kopernya.

"Ini sudah malam! Kau mau pergi kemana lagi hah?! Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil!" teriak Sasuke sembari menahan kepergian wanita itu. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang menarik koper walaupun wanita itu juga memberontak minta di lepaskan.

"Aku kemanapun bukan urusanmu! Cepat menyingkir dariku, keparat!" teriak Sakura lagi sembari mencoba meloloskan diri.

"Ini sudah malam! Kalian akan kemana?! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian pergi! Jangan bersikap—"

"Kau yang kekanakkan! Jangan campuri urusanku lagi, Uchiha!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya dan menggoyangkan bahunya agar terlepas dari dekapan pemuda itu. Keseimbangannya goyah, ia tersungkur ke lantai. Beruntung ia begitu kuat mendekap Aoi sehingga bocah itu tidak apa-apa.

"Hiks...hiks...ayah...ibu...hiks...hiks..." Aoi memeluk erat leher ibunya sembari menangis. Ia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

"Hentikan, _Teme_. Kau tidak lihat Aoi ketakutan?" Naruto baru saja membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Tapi, tangan Sasuke langsung saja mendorong tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke Uchiha sudah dikuasai amarah, matanya merah menyala menatap Sakura dan Aoi yang masih meringis.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, _Dobe_! Aku sudah muak biacara baik-baik." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Kalau kau muak, jangan hentikan aku untuk pergi dari sini! Aku ingin pergi kemanapun aku suka sekalipun itu berarti aku akan menyusul Itachi!" teriak Sakura sembari mendekap erat putera kecilnya.

"Aa— kau menyusul Itachi eh? Baiklah, sekarang juga aku akan bunuh kalian!" sela Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Kedua orang itu saling mendekap erat, si kecil semakin ketakutan dan tidak berani membuka matanya. Sedangkan, si ibu mendekap erat puteranya demi melindungi tubuh kecil anaknya dari rasa sakit yang akan ia terima nanti.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, nafasnya memburu, bahkan seringai licik sudah muncul di bibir tipisnya. Tangan itu terangkat, bersiap melemparkan tinjunya kepada kedua manusia yang masih saling mendekap disana.

"Mati saja sanaaaaa!"

GREP.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati pergerakan tangannya telah ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang— tembus pandang. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati tubuh transparan mendiang suaminya yang saat ini tengah bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke. Perlahan, _onyx_ hitam itu kembali melunak. Naruto yang baru saja mencoba untuk duduk, sama tercengangnya mendapati Sasuke yang saat ini sedang bertatapan dengan—

"I-Itachi..." desis Sakura pelan. Seketika tubuhnya merinding mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya, sedangkan puteranya yang masih kecil itu menoleh dan memekik kegirangan mendapati sang ayah berdiri untuk melindunginya.

"Ayah!" teriak bocah itu girang, Itachi— menatap puteranya sebentar, lalu menatap mata hitam Sasuke lagi.

"Menyakitinya lebih dari ini, kau akan ku giring menuju kematianmu." Ucap roh itu dengan dingin. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke terlepas seiring dengan perginya roh tersebut.

Merasa kurang puas melepas rindu menatap wajah sang ayah, Aoi melepaskan diri dari dekapan ibunya dan berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari ayahnya. Ia harus beterima kasih pada ayahnya yang sudah menyelamatkannya barusan, ia juga akan bercerita banyak pada sang ayah tentang kehidupannya. Intinya, ia harus bertemu dengan ayahnya sekarang juga.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah!—" ia terus berlari sembari memanggil ayahnya.

"Aoi kembali! Aoi ini sudah malam!" Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto juga turut mengejar bocah kecil yang sudah berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aoi! Aoi! Tunggu, Aoi! Jangan kesana!" Sasuke berteriak sembari mengejar puteranya yang sudah keluar dari _mansion _dan menuju jalan besar utama Konoha.

"Sial, kakiku tidak bisa berlari!" gerutu Sakura yang masih dipapah oleh Naruto, membiarkan Sasuke yang berlari memimpin acara kejar-kejaran itu.

"Jangan kesana Aoi! Cepat kembaliiii!" Sasuke berteriak saat melihat putera kecilnya sudah berlari ke tengah jalan besar. Saat itu juga, mata Sasuke kembali terbelalak mendapati sosok transparan Itachi yang saat ini sedang berada di seberang jalan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah itu.

"AOIIIIIII!"

TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIN—

BRAK BRAK !

'_Tidak...mung—kin...aku terlambat...'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya semakin terbuka lebar mendapati sosok bocah kecil yang tubuhnya baru saja terpental ke atas dan jatuh di aspal yang keras. Bau anyir darah menguar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan pekat itu dari dalam kepala sang bocah. Mobil yang menabrak Aoi sudah pergi saat itu juga.

"AOIIIII!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya. Suara isak tangis keluar seperti jeritan, pemuda itu berlari menghampiri tubuh puteranya yang tergeletak di jalanan. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh kecil puteranya agar berada tepat di pangkuannya. Selanjutnya, jalanan sepi itu hanya diisi dengan jeritan pilu pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura dan Naruto baru saja berhasil mengejar Sasuke. Betapa kagetnya Sakura mendapati puteranya dalam keadaan naas tersebut, ia melepas rangkulannya dari Naruto dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia bisa berlari untuk memastikan kalau apa yang ia lihat bukanlah mimpi.

"AOIIIII ! Bangun Aoi, bangun! Bangun, Nak! Cepat bangun...hiks..." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya menatap keadaan puteranya dengan wajah bersimpuh darah.

Ia menarik tubuh puteranya dan menekan pergelangan tangan puteranya. Nadinya masih berdenyut, tapi lemah. Ia masih bernafas. Naluri kedokterannya kembali muncul, ia memegang beberapa tubuh puteranya dan mendapati patah di tangan kanan dan bahu puteranya. Kaki kiri juga patah, ia menggeleng lemah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'_Kami-sama, jangan ambil puteraku...'_

-Tbc-

**Author's Spam :**

Terima kasih atas doanya dari para readers. Mulai chapter 7 saya yang akan update, karena operasi berjalan lancar dan saya juga merasa sudah lebih baik. Ara-chan sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan kelas 3 SMAnya. Hari ini juga dia ujian di salah satu fakultas kedokteran yang ada di Jakarta. Doakan saja yg terbaik untuknya. Amiin.

Saya lihat banyak yang ga sabar ya sama cerita ini. Saya juga bahagia liat reviewsnya yang lumayan banyak. Lemon? Ara emang ga pinter bikin lemon (?) haha. Chapter 8-10 mungkin ada karena saya yang bikin. (ketahuan mesum)

-Buat yang nanya Naruto udah menikah atau belum, jawabannya belum. Kalo dia udah nikah, Hinata gimana? Hahaha.

-Banyakan readers yang benci Hinata ya disini haha, kayaknya saya harus menggaji Hinata 3x lipat karena berhasil memainkan perannya. Eniwey, saya juga enggan dengan pair SasuHina. Ya mau gak mau NaruHina harus terjadi. Kasian juga kalo endingnya tuh cewe sendirian. Haha

-Buat yang nanya kehadiran Mikoto sama Fugaku, mereka udah dijelaskan Ara kan kalo sudah meninggal? apa belum ya?. Oke, ini chapter 10 udah harus ending.

-Gabisa bales review satu-satu ya ==" maaf maaf. Chapter depan saya berjanji akan bales. makanya review lagi ya :p

Sign, _**Shaskeh Admaja** _

Mind to review again? Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure**

Sasuke Uchiha— masih dalam keadaan duduk diam dengan tangan bersimpuh darah yang sudah mengering. Ia duduk sendiri di deretan kursi kayu panjang yang tersedia di lorong rumah sakit besar seantreo Konoha. Sedangkan tak jauh darinya, ada seorang wanita yang tengah menangis sesenggukan dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram erat kedua bahunya sendiri. Wanita itu tak penah melepaskan pandangannya pada kaca jendela ruang Unit Gawat Darurat yang menampilkan aktifitas para dokter yang sedang berusaha menolong nyawa seseorang di dalamnya.

"_Aa— kau menyusul Itachi eh? Baiklah, sekarang juga aku akan bunuh kalian!"_

Kata-kata kasar itu kembali terbayang dalam benaknya. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat semua kata-kata itu. Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih tenang menghadapi masalah, tidak akan ada bayangan Itachi disana. Tidak akan ada Aoi yang mengejar-ngejar bayangan itu.

"_Mati saja sanaaaaa!"_

Terus— kata-kata itu terus melekat dalam dirinya. Rasa bersalah yang kian besar kembali menimpanya. Ia menggeleng lemah, tidak mungkin ia mampu kehilangan puteranya walaupun Aoi bukanlah anak kandungnya. Iris kelamnya melirik arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam dua dini hari. Bahkan rasa kantuk juga tidak bisa ia rasakan.

"_Teme,_ bagaimana keadaan Aoi?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang baru saja tiba dengan membawa beberapa map berwarna hijau _tosca _dengan lambang rumah sakit Konoha. Pemuda itu pasti baru saja menyelesaikan biaya administrasi puteranya, karena ia tahu betul kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merenungi kesalahan masing-masing.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah. Aku harap ia bisa selamat,"

Naruto duduk tepat di samping Sasuke, kepalanya melongok kearah Sakura yang masih sesenggukan. Tak lama, pintu UGD rumah sakit terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua bak kembang desa jaman dahulu.

"Tsunade-_sama_, bagaimana keadaan puteraku...hiks...apa ia bisa diselamatkan?! Hiks...beri aku jawaban yang memuaskan, Tsunade-_sama_! Hiks...ku mohon!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu menatap datar wajah wanita musim semi di hadapannya. Iris madunya bersirobok dengan _emerald_ yang tak lagi bersinar, terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata yang belum juga berhenti. Ia menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Sakura, wanita musim semi yang kehilangan cahayanya.

"Maaf, Sakura-_san_. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun Kami-_sama_ berkata lain."

DEG DEG

BRUK

"Sakura!"

Teriakan Tsunade spontan membuat kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpaku, kini berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat setelah mendengar berita kematian puteranya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura kehilangan kesadaran di dekapan Sasuke yang saat ini sama terpukulnya.

==oOo==

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Uchiha kembali dihiasi oleh rangkaian bunga-bunga besar dari berbagai macam perusahaan ternama. Rangkaian bunga-bunga itu menunjukkan kalimat "Turut Berduka Cita" atas meninggalnya putera tunggal pewaris perusahaan Uchiha pertama. Uchiha Aoi, meninggalkan saham yang dititipkan Itachi sebesar tujuh puluh lima persen. Niat menjadikannya pewaris perusahaan sudah kandas sampai disini.

Pelataran rumahnya yang seluas lapangan hijau itu kini dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah. Ruang utama keluarga kini sudah diisi dengan beberapa orang yang menangisi kepergian bocah kecil itu. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat kain putih yang membentang luas. Di tengah-tengah kain putih itu ada foto seorang anak kecil yang memakai _tuxedo _hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan dua jari yang mengacung di hadapannya.

Di bawah foto yang menempel di dinding berlapis kain itu, ada sebuah peti berukuran kecil. Peti itu terbuka, hanya saja tubuh yang tengah beristirahat di dalamnya, kini di tutupi oleh kain putih yang berlubang-lubang kecil. Jasad Aoi Uchiha itu begitu bersih dan harum, kulitnya putih cerah dengan tubuh yang terbalut _tuxedo _berwarna hitam. Di samping kiri-kanan peti itu, ada meja panjang tempat orang-orang meletakkan bunga mawar putih tanda turut berduka.

Di hadapan peti itu, Sakura duduk bersimpuh dengan keadaan kacau. Tubuhnya terbalut _dress _hitam yang mencapai lututnya. Matanya sudah membengkak karena terus-menerus menangis. Hatinya begitu pedih menerima kenyataan, baru saja Itachi pergi meninggalkannya— dan sekarang ia membawa Aoi untuk menemaninya.

"Sakura-_chan_,"

Sebuah suara disertai isakan memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatnya yang baru datang dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Di belakangnya, ada seorang pria berkulit pucat yang ber_ojigi_ menandakan bahwa ia juga turut berduka cita.

"I-Ino...hiks...aku tidak kuat lagi...hiks...kenapa semuanya pergi meninggalkan aku? Kenapa, Ino?! Coba jelaskan padaku...hiks..." racau Sakura dengan nafas yang sudah terasa berat.

"Sabar, Sakura-_chan_. Ini cobaan untukmu, kau harus bisa tegar dan melewatinya. Aku yakin kau bisa, bersemangatlah." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi sembari mengusap punggung sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha turun menapaki anak tangga dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya seakan kehilangan cahaya, ia berharap sekarang ini ia berada di dalam mimpi. Pemuda itu bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada bocah kecil Aoi, pemuda itu bahkan belum pernah mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai anak itu dan ingin menjadi ayah yang resmi baginya.

Ia melangkah menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja melepas peluknya dengan Ino, lalu gadis itu segera pergi ke belakang dan bergabung dengan beberapa orang lain yang datang menyelawat. Langkahnya terasa berat, tapi tangannya tetap mengulurkan bunga mawar putih dan meletakkannya di tempat bunga-bunga itu berkumpul. Ia menatap sebentar jasad puteranya yang tertidur lelap, ia buka kain tipis yang menutupi puteranya. Ia tatap wajah bocah yang menyerupai paras ayah kandungnya tersebut, ia kecup dahi puteranya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

'_Aoi, maafkan ayah—' _Sasuke berkata dalam hati, tetap tidak melepas kecupan di dahi puteranya, _'Ayah tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan, ayah hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang dan bertemu dengan ayahmu yang sebenarnya.'_

Sasuke melepas kecupan di dahi puteranya, air matanya menetes kala menatap wajah puteranya. Ia tidak menemukan kehangatan pada tubuh puteranya, dengan ini ia percaya bahwa puteranya itu sudah kembali pada sang pencipta. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk tepat di samping Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Sudah waktunya ke pemakaman, Sakura." Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap jasad puteranya sekali lagi. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab ataupun menghiraukan Sasuke. Entah karena apa, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sendirian.

Peti cokelat itu diangkat dan diantarkan pada mobil putih di depan gerbang rumah. Beberapa mobil mewah milik kerabat dekat sudah siap untuk membuntuti mobil putih yang membawa peti Aoi. Sakura meraih _frame _foto puteranya, ia bawa dan ia hadapkan pada semua orang. Dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawa peti puteranya, sedang Sasuke masuk ke dalam _Fortuner_ putihnya.

Sirine mulai berbunyi, mobil jenazah meluncur lebih awal dan diikuti mobil Sasuke serta kerabat-kerabat dekatnya. Setelah memakan waktu setengah jam, mobil mereka tiba di tempat pemakaman. Jasad Aoi diistirahatkan tepat di samping makam ayahnya, Uchiha Itachi.

'_Kami-sama, kuatkanlah aku dalam menjalani hidup tanpa harta terindahku. Ikhlaskan hatiku menerima kepulangan suami dan puteraku, tempatkan mereka pada tempat yang layak agar mereka tetap bisa melihatku. Bangkitkan aku dari keterpurukan ini, Kami-sama.' _Ucap Sakura dalam hati sembari menyirami makam puteranya dengan bunga.

Naruto maju satu langkah dan mengambil _frame _foto Aoi dari tangan sahabatnya, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menaburkan bunga pada gundukan tanah yang baru itu. Iris _shapire_nya menatap sendu pada _frame _di tangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang menangis lagi dan juga beberapa orang yang turut merasa berduka disini.

Sasuke menghampiri makam putera angkatnya, tangannya menaburkan beberapa macam bunga. Setelah selesai, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap salip putih yang tertanam di ujung makam puteranya. Iris kelamnya seakan meredup, sehebat apapun pria Uchiha pasti akan menangis juga jika menyangkut soal kematian.

"Kuatlah, _Teme_. Kau punya aku disini, ikhlaskan saja ya." Ujar Naruto sembari mengusap pundak sahabatnya.

"Hn. Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke sembari berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Setelahnya, orang-orang yang mengantar Aoi ke pemakaman mulai kembali ke mobil masing-masing, meninggalkan ketiga sahabat yang masih menatap gundukan tanah itu.

"Kau tidak mau pulang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura. Wanita itu diam dalam tangisnya.

"Ng?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar merangkul pundaknya. Ada Sasuke di sampingnya, merangkulnya, mencoba memberi kekuatan baru untuknya, menyemangatinya— sebagai kekasih. Ya, kekasih.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan menangis terus. Aoi itu 'kan meninggalnya masih baru, mungkin saja rohnya masih ada disini. Kalau ia melihatmu menangis bagaimana? Ia juga ingin diikhlaskan." Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum miris pada sahabat perempuannya. Walaupun ia sendiri juga begitu terpukul atas meninggalnya bocah kecil itu.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, berharap mata hijaunya mampu menatap sekelebat bayangan Aoi yang sedang menatapnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana selain gundukan tanah yang lain. Terakhir, ia menatap gundukan tanah puteranya untuk yang terakhir sebelum Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya dan membawanya pergi dari pemakaman.

"_Teme_, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian. Aku harus segera kembali ke _restaurant _dan berkerja, kalian baik-baik ya." Ujar Naruto sembari menyerahkan _frame_ Aoi ke Sakura, setelah mendapat anggukan dari keduanya pun Naruto langsung beranjak menuju mobilnya.

"Pergilah ke mobil duluan, aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang masih serak.

"Hn, aku rasa aku lupa sesuatu. Aku akan kembali ke makam Aoi dan kau ke mobil saja, mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung menuruti kata-kata Sasuke, sementara pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berlari kecil menuju makam Aoi. Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat sudah berada di hadapan makam puteranya, tangannya tampak morogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Nah, ini adalah tanda kalau kau adalah puteraku juga— Uchiha Aoi." Ujar Sasuke sembari menggantungkan kalung pada salip putih Aoi. Itu kalung dengan lambang Uchiha yang sebenarnya jika di buka akan menampilkan dua buah foto, yaitu foto dirinya dan juga Sakura. Selesai dengan kegiatan barusan, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa di dalam hati.

'_Terima kasih, ayah. Aku mencintaimu.'_ Sasuke membuka matanya dan sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar bisikan halus yang memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia membuang segala pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pemakaman dan menemukan sosok Itachi yang sedang mengenggam erat tangan Aoi, berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Mereka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok Sasuke yang kini menitikan air mata.

'_Aoi...aniiki...'_ Sasuke tersenyum dan ber_ojigi_ pada sosok Itachi dan Aoi yang menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang baru saja ia rasakan. Dengan berat hati, pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya segera beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman.

==oOo==

**Tosca Food Konoha, Konohagakuen**

Namikaze Naruto baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ kantornya. Ia berlari kecil untuk menuju ke ruang pribadinya sebagai—ehem—Presdir Tosca. Hati kecilnya menggerutu sebal mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan, seperti pemeriksaan laporan keuangan dan juga pembelian bahan makanan. Siapa bilang menjadi presdir _restaurant _itu mudah?

BRUK

"_Shit!"_ pemuda pirang itu menggeram saat merasakan punggungnya membentur lantai marmer, sangking terburu-burunya ia sampai menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Hinata?!" Naruto menganga saat melihat Hinata yang sedang merapihkan _dress_ birunya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya saat bertemu dengan mata Naruto.

"Sakit tahu! Jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Untung saja kau pemilik tempat ini, kalau tidak sudah ku caci maki habis kau!" jawab Hinata sembari memukul pelan bahu pemuda pirang itu.

"Hehehe..._gomen_, Hinata. Mana yang sakit?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata mendengus, "Nih, tanganku luka deh, tanggung jawab!" ia memperlihatkan tangannya yang terluka pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke dalam? Aku akan mengobatimu dan kau boleh memesan makanan gratis sesukamu sebagai tanda minta maaf." Jawab Naruto sembari memasang pose berpikir. Hinata nampak menimang-nimang tawaran pemuda kuning itu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

.

.

.

Ruang presdir Tosca memang lumayan besar. Isinya notabene dengan presdir kantor lainnya yang kebanyakan alat-alat elektronik seperti _LCD TV _berukuran besar, _Laptop _hitam yang terbuka di atas meja besar, ada juga _Ipad _putih yang sedang dalam masa _charging_ di sampingnya. Ia duduk di sofa hijau yang tersedia dan menelurusi pandangannya ke seluruh arah sembari menunggu pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali.

"Nah, sudah ku dapatkan. Ini dia," ucap Naruto yang baru datang dengan membawa kotak P3K. "Mana lukanya?" sambung Naruto lagi.

"Nih, cepat obati tapi pelan-pelan. Kalau sampai sakit, kakimu akan aku injak!" jawab Hinata sembari menyodorkan tangannya. Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan kain kassa, ia basahkan sedikit dengan _revanol_ dan mulai membersihkan luka Hinata dari darah yang masih menempel. Dengan cekatan, pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan kassa yang baru dan mencampurkannya sedikit dengan cairan antiseptik. Setelah selesai, ia tempelkan kassa itu pada luka Hinata dan menambahkannya dengan plester agar menempel dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Sakit tidak?" tanya Naruto sembari memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada luka Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng tersenyum dan baru saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi sepertinya kata-katanya terasa menyangkut di kerongkongan. Kenapa? Karena saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ternyata kedua mata mereka bertemu dan mereka baru saja menyadari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Aa—ehem—maaf," ujar Naruto dengan gugup dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung menatap Naruto, "T-tidak apa. Hehehe...terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan susah payah, tetap _stay cool_ seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lama mereka terdiam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, bahkan tak ada niatan mengubah posisi mereka yang tampak canggung itu.

"Hmm—kau mau pesan apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"A-apa saja, Naruto-_kun_. Hehe, kita makan siang sama-sama saja." Jawab Hinata masih canggung.

"Y-ya...haha—ide bagus," Naruto menimpali.

==oOo==

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha sejak satu jam yang lalu. Langit yang seharusnya masih cerah, kini malah gelap bak malam hari. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala sebelum waktunya. Sakura menggulung dirinya di balik selimut tebal, suara-suara hujan dan petir yang bersahutan kembali membawanya pada kenangan masa lalu bersama dengan Aoi dan Itachi.

"_Kalau Aoi cudah besal, Aoi mau jadi polici." Ujar seorang bocah kecil dengan bangganya sembari menunjuk gambar polisi pada majalah berita._

"_Kenapa mau jadi polisi? Aoi tidak mau jadi dokter seperti ibu? Atau menjalani bisnis kantor seperti ayah? Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki wajah sama persis dari bocah itu._

"_Enggak ah, ental 'kan kalau pelucahaan ayah bangklut, Aoi akan datang sebagai polici yang akan menuntaskan macalah ayah." Jawab bocah itu dengan percaya diri._

"_Kalau Aoi mau jadi polisi, makan yang banyak terus minum susu. Biar cepat besar dan juga harus rajin belajar," sela seorang wanita yang baru tiba dengan membawa segelas susu di tangannya._

_Aoi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan, "Enggak mau!" katanya setengah berteriak. Itachi— sang ayah hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan membujuk puteranya agar mau meminum susu._

"_Kalau Aoi tidak minum susu, nanti Aoi tidak tinggi. Kalau Aoi tidak tinggi, mana bisa jadi polisi?" cercah Itachi sembari menyeringai._

"_Iih~ ayah mah~" bocah itu merajuk dan memajukan bibir kecilnya. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti Aoi meminum susunya walaupun dengan setengah hati dan menahan rasa aneh di perutnya. Ia memang tidak suka formula._

"_Hebat ya anak Ibu! Minum susunya habis, calon polisi sih..." puji Sakura sembari mengusap sudut bibir puteranya._

"_Iya dun, kan kalo aku jadi polici ental aku tangkep olangtua yang cuka makca anaknya minum cucu!" jawabnya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membantuk sebuah huruf L. Ia acungkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung Sakura seolah-olah menodongkan pistol pada sang ibu._

"_Aoi tembak nih kalo ibu becok makca aku minum cucu lagi."_

_Sakura memasang wajah seolah ia sedang ketakutan, "Ampun pak polisi yang ganteng, masa pak polisi gak suka minum susu? Hahaha."_

Sakura buru-buru membuka matanya, peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat tidak nyaman hidup dihantui masa lalu. Air matanya kembali turun saat telinganya mendengar suara hujan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan buru-buru keluar dari ruang kamarnya, ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lantai tiga. Setelah menemukan pintu kamar yang ia cari, wanita itu mendobrak kasar pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dan menemukan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sembari menghampiri wanitanya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Ia tuntun tangan kekasihnya menuju sofa besar yang ada di ruangan itu, kemudian duduk berdua disana.

"Aku takut, Sasuke-_kun_. Akhir-akhir ini aku memimpikan Itachi dan Aoi terus. Aku hanya khawatir kalau aku tidak bisa tidur," Sasuke mengusap rambut merah muda kekasihnya dengan lembut, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan ambilkan air untukmu." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Sasuke menapaki kakinya dengan perlahan menuju kearah dapur, samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara bola yang sedang beradu dengan lantai. Sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, bukan karena takut tapi ia hanya memastikan kalau pendengarannya salah atau benar. Perlahan dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan dapur, telinga pemuda itu semakin jelas mendengar suara bola yang beradu dengan lantai rumahnya. Ia nyalakan lampu dan mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi suara itu hilang begitu saja.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa telingaku," ujarnya pelan sembari menuju lemari piring dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Saat ia akan mengisi gelas itu dengan air, matanya sempat menangkap objek sebuah benda bulat dengan warna hitam dan putih baru saja menggelinding melewati kedua kakinya.

Ia letakkan gelas yang sudah berisikan air itu di atas meja, ia pusatkan perhatiannya pada bola yang baru saja berhenti di sebelah kakinya. Ia raih bola itu dan tiba-tiba saja iris _obsidian _miliknya meredup, "Aoi," ucapnya pelan sembari memegangi bola itu.

Bola ini milik puteranya, sering kali ia menemani Aoi bermain bola di lapangan belakang rumahnya. Jujur saja, ia memang tidak percaya pada takhayul yang menyatakan kalau seseorang meninggal, maka kurang dari empat puluh hari arwah anak itu masih berada di rumahnya. Lagi-lagi kepercayaannya runtuh, entah mengapa ia sendiri yakin kalau suara tadi adalah perbuatan puteranya. Hey— tidak ada bola yang tiba-tiba menggelinding di dapurmu pada saat pukul dua dini hari, terutama saat kau sedang sendirian.

"Kau dimana, Aoi?" ucapnya pelan sembari menghela nafas. Ia menggeleng pelan dan meletakkan bola itu di lantai, lalu mengambil gelas yang akan ia bawakan untuk Sakura. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki anak tangga, lalu mematikan lampu dapur kambali. Ya, suara bola itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lirih menatap kearah dapur yang sudah gelap. Tak lama, ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya lagi.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja masuk.

"Hn, aku lupa dimana letak gelasnya." Sakura mengeryit, lalu meminum air pemberian Sasuke.

"_Nani? _Kau lupa? Kau sudah semakin tua rupanya," ucap Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hn. Kembalilah tidur,"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kerja, "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau tidur, aku takut malah akan memimpikan mereka lagi."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia langkahkan kakinya lagi menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di sofa. Pemuda itu mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia begitu tenang saat berada di dekat pemuda Uchiha ini. Sasuke terkesima sesaat pada kecantikan kekasihnya, wajahnya begitu natural jika diperhatikan dari dekat.

'_You can do it, Sasuke.'_ Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya, ia semakin memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan hup! Pemuda itu berhasil meraih bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia hanya membiarkannya menempel disana. Ia ingin tahu apakah Sakura mengizinkannya atau tidak, dan tanpa Sasuke duga, wanita itu membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia tekan kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lagi, ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, menyentuh segala yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tekan lagi kepala kekasihnya sedikit, ia raup bibir kecil milik wanitanya dan menekan lidah Sakura di dalamnya.

"Nggh...Sa-Sasuk-_kuuuunhhh..._" pemuda itu merasakan tangan Sakura yang berusaha mendorong pelan bahunya. Cih, apa-apan itu? Belum ada satu menit sudah kehabisan oksigen?

"Diamlah, Sakura." Cercah Sasuke pelan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Hmmp—aku t-tidak bis-ssaahh...bernapas...mmhh..." Sakura sudah tidak kuat, ia dorong bahu Sasuke dan melepas ciumannya dengan paksa. Tidak, tenaga pemuda itu terlalu besar baginya. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya kalau akan menyerah. Dalah hati ia meminta maaf pada Sasuke, akhirnya ia gigit juga bibir pemuda itu sampai Sasuke berteriak dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aarrgghh...apa-apan sih kau ini?!" sergahnya marah sembari mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Habisnya aku bilang aku tidak bisa bernapas! Kau masih saja tidak mau mengalah," jawab Sakura dengan marah juga.

Sasuke menekan ibu jari di bibirnya lebih dalam untuk menghentikan darahnya, "Kalau aku berhenti, kau pasti akan menghentikannya 'kan?"

Sakura mendelik, "Siapa yang bilang? Aku hanya akan mengambil napas sejenak tahu! Nanti akan aku lanjutkan."

Oh-oow! Salah bicara kah kau Sakura? Sampai-sampai menutup mulutmu sendiri dengan tangan. _Nanti akan aku lanjutkan_ adalah kata-kata sakral baginya. Sasuke pasti akan berpikiran jauh tentangnya, tapi tidak. Pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa dan hendak keluar, buru-buru Sakura mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar milik Sasuke. Saat pemuda itu akan memasuki kamar mandi, ia menarik tangan pemuda itu dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Tch, apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis.

"Sini aku saja yang akan mengobatinya, jangan marah." Ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh permohonan.

Pemuda itu masih menempelkan ibu jarinya dan menuruti Sakura yang menyuruhnya duduk di kasur. Sakura sendiri langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, ia lihat luka yang ia ciptakan pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Sakit tidak?"

PUK

Sakura meringis pelan mendapat pukulan di bahunya. Pukulan itu sebenarnya pelan, tapi karena Sasuke yang melakukannya jadi terasa sakit.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah, aku mau tidur! Sana pergi," ucap Sasuke sembari membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai lagi, ia baringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Ia peluk pemuda itu dari belakang dan ia sengaja menempelkan bibir mungilnya pada tenguk pemuda itu, ia kecup dengan lembut tenguknya sampai ia merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar karena sentuhannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, yakin mau tidur?" ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Sekali lagi, ia mengecup tenguk pemuda itu dan menjilatinya sedikit.

"Arrgghhh!" Sasuke melepas dekapan Sakura dan berteriak pelan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menindih tubuh Sakura. Ia kunci tubuh kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah menggodaku, Uchiha Sakura." Ucapnya pelan sembari menempelkan bibirnya lagi. Sensasi perih dan asam manis cherry melekat pada bibirnya. Tak hayal kalau pemuda itu sedikit menggeram nikmat di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Mmhh...Sasuke-_kun_ pelan-pelan...nghh..." ucap Sakura di tengah-tengah desahannya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak mengindahkan permohonan kekasihnya. Semakin diperdalam ciumannya pada bibir mungil Sakura, mengecap segala rasa yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan— dengan wanita lain maksudnya.

Sakura sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke saat ini. Tangannya terus mencoba mendorong bahu pemuda itu agar tidak terlalu merapat padanya, jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Sasuke mulai meracau tak jelas, tangannya menyusup ke dalam piyama Sakura dan menggerayangi tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Dicarinya gumpalan daging kenyal yang pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya.

"Ssshhh—aah..." Sasuke mendesis pelan saat tangan Sakura menyentuh lembut tenguknya. Tangannya meraba-meraba dada kekasihnya dan membuka pengait bra yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti saat mendengar desisan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Yap, dia sudah bisa memastikan kali ini ia berhasil.

Entah sudah sejak kapan pakaian mereka berdua lepas dari tubuhnya. Saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha berada di atas tubuh wanitanya— menikmati kuluman di dada kenyal milik Sakura. Sementara wanita musim semi itu, sudah mendesah-desah nikmat akibat perlakuan kekasihnya. Sasuke menurunkan pinggulnya, menempelkan ujung miliknya pada bibir kewanitaan milik kekasihnya dan menggeseknya pelan sehingga menimbulkan suara-suara desahan dari mulut Sakura.

"Ngghh— aahss..." Sasuke menggeram menikmati sensasi pada organ tubuh bawahnya, dengan gemas ia remas bongkahan daging yang sudah mengeras tersebut.

"Uukkh~ Sasskeeehh..." Sakura merapatkan kakinya menghalangi Sasuke untuk memasuki dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Pemuda itu juga sadar akan 'kode halus' dari kekasihnya, tapi ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menghentikan semuanya sampai disini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lembut iris _emerald_ milik wanitanya.

"Sakura, kalau kau memang belum percaya padaku, seharusnya kau jangan memancingku dari awal." Ujar Sasuke pelan sembari menempelkan kening mereka.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," kata Sasuke jujur sembari mengecup bibir Sakura. Cukup lama sampai mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu, dan Sakura menatap dalam-dalam iris _onyx_ milik pemuda Uchiha tu.

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sembari mengusap pipi pemuda itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini mengusap lembut pipinya, "Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Terlihat wanita itu juga mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, "Lakukanlah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tatap mataku saat aku melakukannya, Sakura-_chan_." Blush! Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel '_chan_' yang membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, saling bertatapan dengan pemuda Uchiha yang beberapa hari ini menduduki posisi teratas di hatinya.

"Ssshhh—" Sasuke mendesis saat mendorong pinggulnya secara perlahan untuk memasuki Sakura. Ia tidak mau terlalu buru-buru untuk melakukannya, ia ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukannya, Sakura sendiri merasakan perih di bagian kewanitaannya. Padahal baru beberapa bulan, tapi rasanya sudah sesakit ini saat disentuh. Ia mencengkram kuat sprei kasurnya dan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di daerah kewanitaannya.

"Mendesahlah, _hime_ sayang. Rasa sakitnya pasti akan berkurang," Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya untuk memberi jeda pada kegiatannya tadi. Perlahan, pemuda itu mulai memajukan pinggulnya secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Aaa—nghh...Sasukeeehhh-_kuuunh_~ oohh..." Sakura semakin erat mencengkram sprei kasurnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di punggung pemuda itu, "Cengkram saja bahuku," katanya datar sembari menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngh? Ja-jangan, Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti sakit," jawab Sakura sembari menjauhkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, ia raih lagi kedua tangan kekasihnya dan meletakkannya tepat di pundaknya, "Tidak apa-apa, Saku-_chan_. Biar aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan juga,"

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf sebelumnya kalau nanti akan sakit,"

"Hn," Sasuke mulai mendorong lagi pinggulnya dan memasuki daerah intim Sakura yang terasa begitu sempit.

"Sshh aah— Sa-Sakuraaahhh!" pemuda itu menghentakkan pinggulnya, membuat Sakura memekik kesakitan. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya sebelum melakukan gerakan selanjutnya, ia usap air mata Sakura yang mulai turun. Rasa perih mulai menjalar di punggungnya, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar mencakarnya.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dengan lembut, pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ya, pemuda itu kini berhasil memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Meskipun dalam hati, ia bersujud meminta ampun pada almarhum kakaknya.

"Aaahh— Sasuke-_kuunh_ le-lebih cepat...aahh..." racau Sakura saat merasakan Sasuke mendekap erat tubuhnya karena kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"Uughh...a-apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya," Sasuke menyeringai, ia tetap tidak mempercepat gerakannya.

Sakura mendecak kesal, ia memukul bahu Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, "Tch! Tuli, bodoh! Ku bilang lebih cepat!"

"Aku tidak dengar," kata Sasuke dengan suara beratnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Sakura mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke dan memukul-mukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mau permainan ini dihentikan!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras, seketika itu juga Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

Mendapati wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesal, Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Apa? Kau bilang minta di hentikan 'kan?"

Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda itu, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak memakai pakaiannya kembali kalau saja tak ada tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya. Sakura merasa sesak pada napasnya, menahan cairan bening itu agar tidak lagi keluar dari matanya.

"Sssttt— jangan marah," ucap Sasuke sembari menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya.

"K-kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_...hiks...kau menyebalkan!" titah Sakura sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya, bungkukkan tubuh Sakura dan menuntun kedua tangan kekasihnya agar berpegangan pada meja kerja miliknya. Sakura sendiri hanya menuruti perintah dari Sasuke tanpa memikirkan apa-apa rencana Sasuke.

"Mendesahlah, Uchiha Sakura." Perintah Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aaakkkhh!" Sakura menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu menerobos liang kewanitaannya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menghampiri wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka untuk menyatukan mereka dalam ciuman panas berikutnya.

"Aaah aahh aahh...Sasuke-_kun_, su-sudaaaahh..."

"B-belum, Sakuraaahhh...uughh..." Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan miliknya diapit erat-erat oleh kewanitaan Sakura. Segala sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara yang ia terima membuatnya melambung ke langit ke tujuh.

"Aaagghhh, Sakuraaahhh!"

"A-aakkhh, Sasuke-_kun_! A-aku mau k-keluaaarrrhhh...aakkhhh!"

"T-tunggu, Saku-_chan_. Kita keluarkan bersama-sama," ucap Sasuke sembari menahan suara beratnya.

"Kyaaaa— Sa-Sasukeeeehhh-_kuuunh_!"

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi kejantannya, saat itu juga ia memuntahkan benihnya di dalam lorong milik Sakura. Ia langsung menahan tubuh kekasihnya saat merasakan Sakura yang sudah mulai lemas, tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia usap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis kekasihnya. Ia kecup dengan lembut kening Sakura dan melepaskan diri dari milik Sakura.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak," ucapnya pelan sembari mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas kasur, ia sendiri mulai berbaring di samping wanita itu. Ia kecup sekali lagi pundak Sakura, ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang tidak memakai pakaian. Ia dekap erat tubuh Sakura dan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Meskipun sebenarnya matahari akan terbit tiga puluh menit lagi.

-Tbc-

**Author Spam :**

**Yoroshiku minna~ Chapter 8 diselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari -_-. Lemon. Bagaimana dengan lemon? Pas—lumayan—hot yang mana saja itu pendapat anda semua. Banyak yang menilai juga cerita ini katanya 'nyesek' ya? Berarti si Ara-chan emang orang yang pinter bikin adegan-adegan mewek begini. Wajar, mungkin diambil dari kesehariannya (?) *digampar Ara***

**Apalagi sempet baca chapter 6 di review sama senior katanya rapih *terharu* jujur aja saya jadi semangat buat bikin fict ini. Terima kasih banyak buat para pendukung AOTA :)**

**Fortunemelo **: Iya, terima kasih sebelumnya sudah mau mereview. Namanya juga pembaca, bebas mengutarakan pendapat bukan? Alur ya...mungkin ia memang cepat supaya cepat selesai juga -_-

**Ayano Futabatei **: Yap, saya tidak akan lupa juga. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview

**Ah Rin **: Souka? Nangis beneran Rin-san? *ini kenapa jadi kepo* haha oke ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih ya Rin-san.

**Farberawz** : Terima kasih ya sebelumnya :) ini sudah saya update, maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Diella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers **: Terima kasih sebelumnya, ini sudah saya update. Aoi kan mengikuti bayangan ayahnya yang pergi sampai keluar rumah, jadi dia juga gatau kalau ada mobil yang mau melaju disana. Karena tubuh Aoi juga kecil, jadi ya supirnya ga keliatan *ini alesan ngada-ngada banget sumpah* Aoi baik-baik saja kok, kan udah ketemu bapaknya :p

**Nina317Elf **: Sebenernya juga memang tentang Sasu-Saku-Ita itu emang saya ambil dari kehidupan nyata :| *Curhat* makanya fict ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang posisinya sama persis dengan Sasuke sebagai saya, Itachi alm. Kakak saya, dan Sakura itu mantan kekasih saya. Tapi, saya bedakan jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

**melyarahmawinarti **: Jihand itu ga jelas cita-citanya mau jadi apa *semoga jihand ga baca* hahaha. ini lemon udah di Chapter 8, lemonnya gimana? kurang asem ya? :/ Pengennya juga kilat, tapi baru keburu sekarang. Btw, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch **: Senpai, jujur saja saya sempat melambung mendapat review dari anda (?). Saya sebenarnya tidak menjadikan Aoi sebagai umpan juga. Tapi entah kenapa saya juga sudah merancangnya kalau Aoi akan berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa. Saya lebih ingin Sasuke dan Sakura menjalani hidup yang baru sebagai orang yang baru pula. Aoi biar saya berikan pada Itachi. Begitu. Terima kasih senpai sudah mau mereview :)

**SasuSakuSasoGaa **: Ternyata kita sependapat -_- biar ada yang nemenin Itachi. Gitu ya bisa hahaha. Nangislah sebelum kamu ditangisin (?) terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Api Hitam AMATERASU **: Aaaaakkh *apa ini?* hahaha, Sasuke memang digambarkan serem kan kalo lagi marah? -" oke terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Asakura Ayaka **: Iya ayaaa tapi ini yang update udah bukan Jihand lagi :o jadi saya anggap, aya memanggil saya *maksain banget* yaah, maafkan saya sekali lagi Aya-chan, Aoi harus ikut ayahnya. Kasihan Itachi gak ada yang nemenin. Puas banget menghina Hinatanya ==" hahaha, dia gak salah apa-apa. Sekali lagi saya anggap salam pelukkecupnya buat saya *di gampar* terima kasih Aya :)

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk **: Sasuke memang kejam. Soal Aoi, sudah dibaca kan? dia ikut Itachi :) terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Deshe Lusi **: Aoinya udah mati, gimana dong? Ini udah update, bagaimana? Terima kasih sudah mau review

**adeciloverzPengguin **: Kalau ada waktu saya update kilat ^^, terima kasih

**sasusaku kira **: Aoinya meninggal ._.v yaah maaf ya hahaha *muka inosen* makasih ya udah review

**Pink Raven **: Oke deh :D terima kasih ya

**mako-chan **: Iya nih, Aoinya meninggal. Gapapa kan? Oke, makasih ya :)

**hasnistareels **: Dia memang menakutkan kalau marah. Aoinya sudah meninggal, bagaimana? *ketahuan mesumnya* hahaha, terima kasih :)

**inai chan **: samaaaaa ==" (?)

**FN **: Ciee yang ngucapin selamat buat Ara, cie yang nungguin kelanjutannya. Nunggu kelanjutan apa nungguin aku nih? :p gimana puas gak sama chapter 8? Komentarnya dari kemarin ga sabar nunggu mulu ==" apa jangan-jangan flashback ya jadi gabisa bicara apa-apa? :p hahaha XD

**Hima **: Iya, itu bayangannya. Istilahnya mah itu rohnya (?) aree? terima kasih Hima :D ini sudah dilanjutkan nih, bagaimana?

**Guest **: Hey Guest. Saya lupa kalau saya pernah bilang terpaksa mengadakan NaruHina. Seingat saya bilangnya SasuHina, oke ini gak penting. Karena fict ini juga Collab, Ara juga menyukai Hinata walau tidak sefanatic menyukai Sakura. Tapi bagaimana juga ini demi kelancaran cerita (?). Pembaca juga boleh berkomentar selama masih sopan, jadi gausah sungkan :) saya menghargainya. Btw, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

**uchiharuno ****phorepeerr **: Sakura kan wanita kuat, sudah kehilangan Itachi, dia mampu bangkit. Kehilangan Aoi juga pasti bisa bangkit lagi. Dan ehem, maaf kalau saya malah membuat Aoinya meninggal. Hahaha kamu Hinata haters nih jangan-jangan? sedikit cerita aja sih, kalau aku sebenernya SasuHina haters. Bahkan ditulis di bio juga (?) SasuSaku udah rukun dong. Kan udah ngelemon (?) hhaha. Btw, makasih ya atas reviewnya.

**uchiha cherry-chan **: Eits. Sabar Cherry-chan *usap punggung cherry*. Sudah bisa menenangkan emosi? kalau belum coba naik halilintar (?) biar bisa teriak dan perasaannya jadi lega *ini gak nyambung* btw, terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

**Fict ini saya ambil dari kisah sendiri dimana ;**

**Itachi : sebagai alm. kembaran saya**

**Sakura : sebagai mantan kekasih saya**

**Sasuke : sebagai saya**

**In Memorian, 2009**

**Special For : Farhana Nadhilah**

**-Thanks-**


	9. Chapter 9

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

Matahari sudah meninggi. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:00_a.m_, sudah waktunya bagi Uchiha Sasuke bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dilirik sebentar wanita yang semalam ia 'miliki' sepenuhnya, masih terpejam. Ia tersenyum lebar— mungkin karena tidak ada yang melihat jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum selebar itu. Pipinya memanas membayangkan kejadian semalam.

"Hoaamm— ng?" Sasuke melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, ia bangkit dan membawa tubuh polosnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Suara air yang mengalir telah membangunkan Sakura dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia akui, ia tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini setelah kematian Itachi. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu segera berdiri dan menggunakan jubah mandinya—milik Sasuke maksudnya. Ia berjalan kearah wastafel dan mencuci mukanya, lalu berkumur sebentar. Setelah itu, ia menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Sasuke kenakan.

"Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyiapkan pakaian untuk suamiku," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum. Sementara air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hime_?"

Sebuah suara mengangetkannya, buru-buru ia hapus air matanya dan menghadapkan diri pada pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri pria itu dan menyerahkan kemeja putih dengan atribut lainnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ akan ke kantor bukan? Aku sudah siapkan pakaiannya," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura, "Aku tidak ke kantor," lanjutnya sembari duduk dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Eeh? Tidak ke kantor bagaimana?! Sasuke-_kun_ kalau tidak berkerja, nanti darimana akan dapat uang?" sergah Sakura sembari duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu melirik sebentar, "Aku punya banyak uang, membolos satu atau dua hari tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku ambilkan pakaian yang lain."

"Kaos putih _nike _yang kau belikan waktu itu saja, celananya _jeans _pendek hitam." Titah Sasuke cepat sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sakura kembali menyibukkan diri dengan baju-baju Sasuke. Ia buka lagi lemari pakaian super besar itu, ia cari pakaian yang Sasuke inginkan. Setelah menemukan pakaian tesebut, Sasuke segera menyuruh Sakura untuk mandi. Sementara pemuda itu menunggu kekasihnya mandi, ia beranjak ke dalam kamar Sakura dan mengambil kaos putih polos dan _hotpants _hitam di lemari kekasihnya.

"Jangan lama-lama berdandan, tidak perlu berlebihan. Cukup memakai _cream _dan _lotion_ saja," ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandinya. Wanita musim semi itu mengerutkan dahi, pertanda bingung memenuhi kepalanya.

Pertama, Sasuke tidak mau ke kantor dan minta diambilkan pakaian santai. Kedua, pemuda itu juga mengambilkan Sakura pakaian yang sama persis seperti apa yang ia pakai. Ketiga, Sakura hanya disuruh memakai _lotion_. Keempat—

"Aku akan menyuruh _maid _untuk menyiapkan pakaian ganti, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau basah—"

"Sasuke-_kun_ stop!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, ia masih tidak mengerti akan kata-kata Sasuke tentang err—basah—yang menurutnya sangat ambigu.

"Hn? Apa lagi? Aku lapar, aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

"Tunggu! Kau tadi menyuruhku untuk membawa pakaian ganti kalau aku err—basah? Ma-maksudmu apa sih?" tanya Sakura sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, "Hn? Aku mau mengajakmu ke pantai, kau pikir apa eh?" ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"E-eh? A-apa? Pantai ya...hehehe...maaf, habis kau tidak memberitahuku dengan jelas." Sergah Sakura sembari tertawa garing.

"Hn? Jangan bilang kau berpikir tentang semalam, apa kau masih mau lagi?" Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya, sementara wanita cantik itu sudah mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya agar pergi dari kamar. Meskipun sudah sama-sama saling membuka diri, ia sendiri masih malu jika harus menggangti pakaian di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Suara deruman mesin mobil _Fortuner _milik Sasuke Uchiha sudah terdengar dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Keempat pintu mobil tersebut dibiarkan terbuka, memperdengarkan suara dentuman musik dari Basshunter-Dotta yang sedari di putar. Entah kenapa selera musik Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Itachi, kalau sang kakak menyukai musik yang tenang, Sasuke sendiri menyukai musik yang biasa diputar di Bar atau lagu-lagu yang biasa digunakan untuk _shuffle._ Oleh karena itu, jangan heran dengan isi lagu yang ada di Ipodnya.

Sasuke masih duduk di kursi kemudinya, tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi kemudi. Pikirannya melayang akan masa lalu bersama almarhum puteranya— Uchiha Aoi. Lagu Dotta mungkin biasa untuk semua orang, tapi tidak baginya. Lagu ini pernah mengisi hidupnya bersamaan dengan Aoi.

_Flash Back_

_Lagu Basshunter-Dotta menggema di seluruh ruang kosong yang ada di lantai tiga Uchiha mansion ini. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di tengahnya, menghadapkan diri pada dinding cermin yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan lincah mengikuti irama lagu. Cengirannya kadang menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan peluh. Meskiupun demikian, ia tetap terlihat tampan di pantulan cermin itu._

_Semakin bersemangat irama lagu, semakin bersemangat pula ia menghentakkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang secara berurutan. Ia memang menyukai shuffle—entah sejak kapan. Baginya, itu menyenangkan daripada duduk seharian di depan komputer sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang memuakkan._

_CREK_

"_Jii-san,"_

_Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum saat mendapati seorang bocah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia meraih sebotol air dan meneguknya hingga habis, kemudian menyuruh bocah itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kaca._

"_Ada apa kau kemari? Apa ayahmu memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengatur nafasnya._

"_Tidak, Aoi hanya penacalan jii-san sedang apa. Tadi pas aku lewat, aku dengel cuala musik yang keyeeeen. Aku suka, eh taunya lagu jii-san."_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar lagat keponakannya berbicara, "Aku sedang melakukan shuffle."_

"_Hah? Safel itu apa? Aoi mau liyat, Aoi mau liyat!" ujar bocah itu dengan bersemangat._

"_Hn? Kau mau lihat? Baiklah," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ipodnya yang sudah tersambung dengan speaker. Ia putar lagu Dotta lagi dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya._

_Bocah kecil Aoi ternganga kagum dengan gerakan kaki Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat cepat. Terkadang bocah itu menepukkan tangannya dengan menjerit kagum. Setelah lagu berhenti terputar, pemuda Uchiha itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai dengan kompak._

"_Kawaiiii Kawaiiii! Keyeeen! Aku mau coba, aku mau coba!" Aoi berteriak histeris dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan gaya jagoannya, ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tapi, bukan shuffle yang terjadi, malah hanya lompatan-lompatan kecil dari tubuh kecil keponakannya. Sasuke tertawa, ya dia tertawa. Entah kenapa kalau di depan keluarganya, ia akan bersikap lebih hangat._

"_Hahaha! Hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa sembari mencengkram perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit saat bocah itu tersungkur di lantai. Pipinya menggembung seperti balon, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tapi, ia tidak menangis._

"_Jii-san! Aoi bilangin ayah nih kalo Aoi diketawain!"_

"_HA—HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tidak mengindahkan rajukan putera sulung Itachi tersebut, ia masih sibuk dengan rasa geli yang ada di perutnya._

_Flash Back Ends_

"DOR!" Sasuke terlonjak dari kursinya dan menatap _horror _pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Melamunkan apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_? Kapan kita perginya kalau kau melamun terus hah?!" Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda yang saat ini mendecak kesal. Sejujurnya, ia kesal karena 'kenapa ia harus kaget di hadapan wanita itu? Membuat _image cool s_eketika berubah menjadi _cacat_.

"Hn. Ayo berangkat!"

==oOo==

**Laut Timur Konoha, Konohagakure**

Sasuke Uchiha memarkirkan mobilnya di atas aspal panas yang hampir mendekati bibir laut. Masih harus berjalan sekitar lima meter untuk mencapai pantai. Tidak jauh— hanya saja cuaca di pantai, mataharinya jadi jauh lebih terik. Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya dan berjalan beriringan, tak sedikit orang yang melihat pasangan sempurna ini.

"Waah~ banyak tukang _ice cream_, ada soda, ada makanan laut, aku jadi bingung." Ujar Sakura sembari menempelkan jemari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Kita kesini bukan untuk makan," sela Sasuke ditengah-tengah keheningan.

Sakura mendongak, "Lalu?"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti. Jemari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah objek yang terletak di bibir pantai. Itu _jet-ski_, tapi kenapa Sasuke menunjuk motor kapal tersebut? Apa Sasuke mau menelan _jet-ski _putih itu? Tidak! Jangan berpikir bodoh, Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo cepat!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju _jet-ski _berwarna putih dengan garis biru tua di bawahnya, sesampainya disanapun Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dan entah membicarakan apa pada sosok pria paruh baya yang ada di dekat motor air tersebut. Setelah berbicara cukup lama dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lagi dan membawanya pada _jet-ski _tersebut.

'_Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun mau mengajakku naik jet-ski. Dia amnesia apa? Aku 'kan takut ke tengah laut.' _Inner Sakura khawatir.

"Hey, kemari!" suara tegas Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu langsung memakaikan pelampung ke tubuh Sakura saat wanita muda itu menghampirinya.

Setelah dirasa pelampung yang Sakura kenakan aman, ia langsung memakai pelampung untuknya sendiri, "Kau masih takut laut lepas?"

"U-um, bagaimana kalau ada hiunya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"Hh—" pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Ini tempat wisata, sudah diberi lintasan untuk _jet-ski _dan juga _banana boot_."

"O-ooh, aku tetap takut." Kata Sakura sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn, berpegangan saja. Aku jamin setelah ini, kau tidak akan pernah takut lagi pada laut." Jawab Sasuke sembari menepuk pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Sasuke sudah memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengemudikan _jet-ski_ ini, "Ayo, nanti keburu siang. Mataharinya panas,"

Sasuke melompat sedikit untuk menaiki benda itu, sementara Sakura harus meraih tangan Sasuke karena posisi mereka saat ini sudah memasuki air laut. Walaupun hanya mencapai paha mereka, air laut tetap saja air laut.

BRUUMMM!

Yap! Berhasil. Mesin sudah dihidupkan, akhirnya Sasuke menarik gas kemudi _jet-ski _tersebut. Cipratan air laut membasahi pakaian mereka, semakin erat Sakura memeluk tubuh pemuda yang menjadi _joki jet-ski_ mereka.

BRUSH BRUSH

Ombak lumayan besar kini beradu arah dengan _jet-ski _mereka. Bukan tak mungkin kalau pemuda Uchiha ini malah mengemudikan layaknya pembalap motor yang sedang membelokkan motornya di lintasan balapan. Sasuke juga sama, bahkan tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan dengan air laut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, pelan-pelan! Aku 'kan takut." Racau Sakura sembari memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

"_Kalau kau bisa berenang, kau bisa menjatuhkan kapalnya di tengah laut. Disana juga aman, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa berenang, jatuhkan kapalnya di pinggir pantai."_

Sasuke ingat kata-kata dari pemilik _jet-ski_ ini. Tentu ia bisa berenang, tapi Sakura? Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia juga ingin 'rencana' yang sudah ia susun berjalan dengan lancar. Akhirnya, setelah lelah berkeliling laut, ia putuskan untuk berhenti di tengah-tengah laut. Sakura melepas peluknya dan menatap bingung pada keadaan sekitar, ia mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menoleh untuk memperhatikannya juga.

"K-kenapa berhenti, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus panik.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," jawabnya dengan nada serius.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu, "Nanti saja, entah kenapa aku masih ingin jalan-jalan."

"Hn? Sudah mulai berani rupanya." Jawab Sasuke lagi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ mau bicara sepenting apa sampai harus dibicarakan di tengah laut?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tidak. Nanti saja, mau berkeliling lagi?"

Setelah wanita itu mengangguk. Sasuke menarik gas _jet-ski_nya lagi dan langsung membawa Sakura kembali berkeliling. Setelah habis dua putaran, merasa bosan juga akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Aku akan jatuhkan _jet-ski_nya. Tetap diam dan jangan panik, kalau tubuhku jatuh ikuti saja! Mengerti?!" Teriak Sasuke sembari memberi satu putaran lagi.

"A-apa?! Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau! Kalau kau menjatuhkannya, aku akan—"

"Satu—" pemuda itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, bukan karena gugup—tapi karena takut. Ia belum siap mati konyol.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Dua—" Debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Pemuda ini belum menjatuhkan kemudinya, motornya masih menyala dan memutarkan lautan.

"Aku akan menjatuhkannya di belokan depan! Kalau aku bilang tiga berarti jatuh ya?!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Rasa takut masih membanjiri Sakura, sementara pemuda itu mulai mencari posisi jatuhnya kapal. Deruman mesin masih jelas terdengar, semakin kencang kecepatan mesit _jet_ air ini.

"Tiga!" teriakan Sasuke barusan disusul dengan jatuhnya tubuh mereka ke laut timur. Sasuke panik saat dirasakan tangan Sakura tak lagi menyentuh tubuhnya, ia berenang ke bawah untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura. Meskipun memakai pelampung, kepanikan Sakura malah membuatnya tenggelam. Wajar, ini di jauh dari bibir pantai.

Ia tarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke udara. Sedekit megap-megap juga Sasuke dibuatnya, sementara Sakura sudah berteriak sembari memeluk erat leher pemuda itu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa berenang!" teriaknya sembari menangis. Sementara pemuda itu memeluk balik tubuh kekasihnya yang dilanda kepanikan. Ia salah tempat juga rupanya, beruntunglah ia sendiri bisa berenang.

"Tenang, Sakura! Jangan panik! Kalau kau panik, kau akan tenggelam." Ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Sakura diam sembari menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya, tubuhnya menggigil karena takut. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Lepaskan pelan-pelan pelukanmu," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mau...hiks..." jawab Sakura malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan memegangmu, lepaskan." Pada akhirnya, Sakura menurut juga apa kata-kata Sasuke. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Pelan...lepaskan tanganku, ayo! Kalau kau jatuh, aku akan segera menangkapmu." Sambung Sasuke lagi.

Dengan takut-takut dilepaskannya tangan pemuda itu, "Lihat, kau tidak tenggelam bukan? Kuncinya hanya satu, jangan panik."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, ada sensasi lain saat mengetahui dirinya tidak tenggelam. "Hey! Aku tidak takut lagi pada laut," katanya bangga sembari melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara padamu." Kata Sasuke dengan nafas berat. Sakura menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, "Sakura-_chan_, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura? dia tertegun bukan main mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Tapi, bukankah ini romantis? Kalian berdua—_jet-ski_—tengah laut. Ooh, itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilupakan bukan?. Rasa haru mulai menyentuh perasaan wanita musim semi itu. Ia menangis dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang menganggur. Ia bahagia. Ya, bahagia.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, aku...aku juga mencintaimu!" teriaknya sembari memeluk pemuda itu. Ia menangis—menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, yang jelas ia merasa kalau saat ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan—bahkan tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Sejenak, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menarik kepala Sakura, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut dan panas di tengah lautan. Ia tarik dan dekap erat kepala merah muda kekasihnya, melumat segala yang ia dapatkan. Bibir, lidah, dan mendekapnya dengan hangat.

Tidak ada lagi rasa dingin pada laut sore. Mereka cukup menikmatinya. Sampai suara sebuah kapal _jet_ kecil menghampiri mereka, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas panasnya dengan Sakura.

"Naiklah duluan," ucap Sasuke saat kapal itu berhenti di depan mereka. Seseorang telah mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Sakura untuk naik ke atas kapal, lalu disusul oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan sembari melihat lautan, sementara orang yang mengulurkan tangannya tadi sudah pindah pada _jet-ski_ yang Sasuke jatuhkan.

.

.

.

Keempat kaki anak manusia itu menjejaki pasir laut. Pakaian mereka basah kuyup, Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membeli dua handuk. Satu handuk bertengger menutupi tubuh Sakura yang tembus pandang akan kaus putihnya, satu lagi ada di pundak pemudanya.

"Kau masih takut?" tanya Sasuke lagi sembari duduk di bawah pohon besar, Sakura menggeleng dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tadi itu...romantis juga, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya." Jawab Sakura sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn. Kau lapar? Ini sudah siang,"

"Lumayan, kita makan kepiting ya?!" jawab Sakura sembari menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya penjual sate kepiting yang sedang mengipas-kipasi satenya.

"Hn. Boleh, ayo kesana!"

==oOo==

**Konoha City Mall, Konohagakuen.**

Hinata semakin tidak paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Hatinya berdebar tak menentu, ia pernah merasakan atmosfer ini. Sama seperti waktu ia baru menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha. Lain halnya dengan masa lalu, pemuda yang sekarang—Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mampu mengikat perasaan Hinata yang tadinya hanya mencintai Sasuke, kini beralih.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus?" Hinata menggeleng pasrah sembari menenteng berang belanjaannya.

"Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?! Bagaimana ini _Kami-sama_?!"

Ia semakin menggumam tidak jelas. Banyak orang yang melewatinya sedikit melirik pada gadis anggun ini, memastikan apakah ia masih waras atau tidak? Berbicara sendiri di _mall _sembari meremas-remas kepala yang terasa sedikit pusing akibat pikirannya sendiri.

DUK!

_Poor _Hinata. Kau menabrak orang lagi, sepertinya bosan juga kalau kerjaannya hanya menabrak orang. Bisa-bisa kau bertemu jodohmu nanti karena tabrakan, mau? Tidak bukan? Makanya hati-hati.

"Hey, Nona! Kau punya _hobby _baru menabrakku ya?"

Hinata kenal suara ini. Ia mendongak, jantungnya kembali dilanda debaran-debaran yang kemarin ia rasakan juga. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu, saat ini menundukkan wajahnya, saat itu juga ia melihat pria yang ia tabrak mengulurkan tangannya. Ia terima uluran tangan itu dan mendongak menatap pemuda yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah ku maafkan," kata pemuda sarkatis.

Hinata melepas gandengan tangannya dengan kasar, "Siapa yang mau minta maaf?!"

"Galak sekali. Padahal cantik,"

BLUSH!

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Nafasnya tercekat serasa kehabisan oksigen, ia bisa mati berdiri disini. Dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan pemuda itu sembari berjalan terburu-buru meskipun pemuda itu mengejar dan memanggil namanya.

_"Abaikan saja, Hinata. Tenangkan dirimu dan cepat-cepat pulang, jangan sampai kau kehabisan bernafas disini."_

==oOo==

**Laut Timur Konoha, Konohagakure**

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sudah mempersiapkan diri. Ia sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian khusus menyelam. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya belum terlalu yakin akan pilihan Sasuke, tapi kalau menolakpun rasanya percuma. Kaca mata air masih bertengger di sela-sela rambut _raven_nya. Ia melihat laut yang tersedia di bawah sana. Posisi mereka saat ini ada disebuah tempat khusus untuk menyelam.

Tidak banyak orang yang memakai wahana ini, karena harganya juga masih kurang bersahabat bagi kalangan menengah. Tapi, bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau untuk sebuah _diving _saja tidak bisa. Benar bukan?

"Turun duluan," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura segera menuruni tangga yang tersedia untuk mencapai lautan. Setelah ia berhasil turun, tentunya dengan pengawasan _obsidian _milik kekasihnya. Pemuda itu merasa a_drenalin_nya belum tertantang dengan _jet-ski_ tadi, berpikir sebentar. Dibawah itu lautan, dekat dengan dasar laut. Melompat? Ya. Ia harus melompat.

"Paman, kalau aku melompat akan dampak buruknya tidak?" tanya Sasuke pada pemandu _diving_ mereka.

"Tidak. Anak muda jaman sekarang, terlalu bersemangat." Jawab sang pemandu.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan memasang kaca mata renangnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju ujung tempatnya berpijak. Ia melompat dan memutarkan tubuhnya di udara, dan akhirnya tubuhnya menampar air laut yang tenang dan biru tersebut. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala bosan. Sang pemandu akhirnya turun ke laut dan memandu mereka untuk mengitari daerah mana-mana saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilewati.

Sampai pada dasar laut paling bawah, Sakura girang bukan main saat mendapati banyaknya ikan-ikan kecil berwarna-warni yang lewat kesana-kemari di hadapan mereka. Senyumnya terhalan oleh oksigen pernafasan, mata indah berbinarnya terhalang kaca mata renang. Tapi, Sasuke tahu kalau kekasihnya bahagia. Darimana? Bahasa tubuh memang tak pernah bisa dibohongi. Benarkan?

Pundak wanita itu bergetar tanda tertawa, tubuhnya kesana-kemari mengikuti ikan-ikan yang disukainya. Sasuke mengekori tubuh kekasihnya agar tetap tidak menjauhi sang pemandu dan orang-orang yang sedang _diving _bersama mereka. Sampai pada saat tangan kokoh itu menarik tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya untuk di dekap di dalam air.

Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, agak susah juga mengingat ada tabung oksigen di belakangnya. Ia putar tubuh Sakura sebentar, ia angkat jemari Sakura ke hadapan wajahnya. Sakura semakin bingung saat melihat Sasuke meraba sesuatu di tangannya. Ternyata sedari tadi ia memakai sebuah gelang. Di gelang itu, ada dua buah cincin perak yang menggantung.

Merasa mengerti maksud kekasihnya, Sakura melihat gelang tersebut dan menemukan pembukanya. Ia buka dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar cincin tersebut tidak jatuh bersama air. Ia raih kedua cincin itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, pemuda itu mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran kecil, lalu memakaikannya pada jari manis Sakura.

"Ada namanya? Sasuke?" Sakura menerka-nerka dalam hati, apa cincin ini tertukar? Akhirnya, ia sendiri memakaikan cincin yang bernama Sakura ke jari manis Sasuke. Itupun karena Sasuke memberi kode kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali ke daratan, jadi Sakura harus cepat sedikit. Setelah memasangkan cincin itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengikuti pemandu untuk kembali ke atas.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari mulai menjelang malam. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, setelah keduanya selesai membilas diri di kamar mandi umum— jadi begini, Sasuke sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk memilih salah satu onsen yang berada disana, tapi karena Sakura menolak dan meminta ingin cepat pulang, terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Sakura untuk mandi di kamar mandi umum. Meskipun tempatnya bersih, tetap saja bagi Sasuke itu umum.

"Haaah~ segarnyaaaa! Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia." Ucap Sakura pelan di tepi pantai sembari menyeruput segelas cokelat hangat yang ada di tangannya.

"Sakura!" teriakan suara Sasuke membuatnya mau tak mau membalikkan tubuh, ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu dan memberikan gelas cokelatnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sembari menyodorkan segelas cokelat.

"Hn," ia menerima gelas tersebut dan segera membuang pandangannya pada hamparan laut di depan mata.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Enam, kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Pemuda itu memakaikan jaket putih di tubuh Sakura agar kekasihnya tidak kedinginan.

"Aku ingin melihat _sunset _bersamamu," jawabnya dengan senyum yang tersisa di bibir tipisnya.

Sakura ikut tersenyum saat melihat langit sudah mulai menampakkan sinar oranye. Demi Tuhan, ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan seperti ini dengan Itachi dan Aoi. Sedikit rindu pada kedua pria tersebut, ia mencengkram ujung _dress _tipis putihnya. Sedikit tersenyum getir mengingat mereka yang sudah meninggalkannya. Sekarang, Itachi pasti menitipkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Matahari tenggelam dengan indahnya di peraduan pantai. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap kekasihnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus disana. Ia rasakan pantai mulai sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara deburan ombak dengan burung-burung yang terbang di atasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, besok kita ke makam Itachi dan Aoi ya?" kata Sakura sembari melepas peluknya.

"Hn, aku juga ingin minta restu mereka." Jawab Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura.

Wanita musim semi itu tersenyum, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke menuju mobil mereka. Sasuke tersenyum menatap punggung kekasihnya yang menjauh, tanpa ia lihat kalau punggung itu bergetar seiringan dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat untuk menghapuskan air matanya. Ya, Uchiha Sakura telah menangis.

-Tbc-

**Author Spam :**

**Hai Minna. Ketemu lagi kita ya? Seminggu sekali ternyata kita ketemu. Hahaha, menurut kalian bagaimana Chapter 9 ini? Tadinya mau saya bikin lemon tapi kayaknyaaaaa gak nyambung juga ya-_-. Jadi, yasudah lah kita buat mereka romantis-romantisan dulu.**

**Oh ya, mau tanya nih. Kejadian di Laut Timur ini saya ambil dari kisah saya sendiri waktu liburan ke Anyer sama Ara. Bedanya, kalau Sasuke itu romantis pas Sakura ketakutan karena ga bisa renang, kalau saya malah ngetawain Ara pas dia hampir tenggelam gara-gara gabisa renang. Sumpah itu bagi saya kocak banget! Hahaha XD. Tapi, kata Ara katanya saya jahat. Enggak kan? *oke lupakan ini***

**Nina317Elf : **Iya anak kecil jangan baca lemon :p dosa. Ini nih spesial buat kamu aku kasih tanpa lemon dan romantis gak tuh? Hahaha. Terima kasih ya reviewnya :)

**melyarahmawinarti : **Hot? Mungkin kamu bacanya sambil makan indomie ijo (?) oke ini gak nyambung. Aoi ya? emang aku tulisnya dia meninggal ya? *eh* *plak* hahaha. Jangan Hinata, abang juga sebenernya suka kalo dia itu sama Naruto bukan Hinata -_- *eweeh* ahahaha. Masih ada typonya ya mel? ga teliti sih abang juga. Oke mel, ini kenapa jadi abang-abangan? berasa kaya abang tukang batagor ya. Makasih atas reviewnya ya :D

**Ah Rin : **SasuHina udah putus beneran kok, kalo belum putus kenapa mereka ehem-ehem? hahaha. Ceritanya bagus? Wiih makasih-makasih :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **Senpai bisa aja :) tapi saya jujur aja liat semua FF senpai tuh jadi ngebandingin, FF saya ga ada apa-apanya :/ serius deh. Senpai juga keren FFnya. Tapi beneran saya tersanjung aja dan takutnya jatuh (?) kalo melambung tinggi-tinggi. Hahaha. Sebenernya yang suara bola di Aoi itu, itu saya pernah ngalamin kejadian begitu waktu kembaran saya meninggal. Jadilah inspirasi hahaha. Terima kasih banyak ya senpai :D

**Diella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers : **Maaf ya sekali lagi Aoinya harus ikut papah Itachi -_-. Nangis? Yaampun saya dosa gak nih bikin kamu nangis? *kasih tisu* Emang pas lagi baca Fict ini, kamu lagi ngapain sampe-sampe gak konsen? *oke saya kepo* btw, terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **Kan habis badai terbitlah pelangi (?) Yang ini, yang lagi update? iya saya cowok. Hahaha, kenapa? kamu mau cariin saya pacar? Yaampun kamu baik banget *di gampar* Ini udah update, gimana? Makasih ya atas reviewnya ya :D

**Deshe Lusi : **Makasih ka udah berduka buat Aoi (?) Kalo soal hamil...kayaknya saya belum menyanggupinya senpai, kenapa? Mereka bahkan belum menikah -_-. Oke senpai, terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

**adecieloverzPengguin **: Keep. ini sudah dilanjutkan. Bagaimana? Terima kasih banyak ya :)

**mako-chan : **Gak lah, udah cape cobaan mulu hidupnya hahaha. Kasian gak ada kebahagiaannya masa -_- haha. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

**Guest : **seandainya review kamu bisa saya retweet, mungkin saya kasih RT hahaha. Ya, tentu saja. saya juga tidak mau Sakura yang notabene adalah kekasih saya (di Dunia RP) dihina-hina. Hahaha. Terima kasih banyak yaaa :)

**FN : **Yang mana yang kakak kamu? Kok kamu perasa ya? Aku kan gak nyindiiiir :p. Pengen aja deh, abisnya kamu udah punya pacar sih *dor* Kamu maunya endingnya begimana deh? Biar enak kita diskusi (?) makasih ya atas review kamu yang cetar ini wkwkwk

**sasusaku kira : **Ooh jadi kamu sayang sama Aoi? :/ yaah aku gatau, kamu kok ga bilang sama Aoi? giliran udah meninggal nyesel kan belom bilang kalo kamu sayang dia (?) *ini sinetron apa ya yang begini?* Iya aku juga maklum, semua orang kenalnya Ara sih. Mana sih yang namanya Ara? Kok dikenal bgt ya hahahaha. Oke, makasih atas review kamu :)

**minma : **Oke deh minma/guest -_- saya juga sempat tak berkenan bicara demikian, saya minta maaf. Hahaha. Oke deh, silahkan membaca :) terima kasih ya

**Hima : **Aree? Makasih ya Hima-chan :) kamu suka lemon? patut dipertanyakan nih :p hahaha. Ini sudah diupdate Hima, terima kasih yaaa :)

**Pink raven : **Iya, Aoinya meninggal. Gimana sama lemon di chap 8 ? hahaha. Makasih ya atas reviewnya

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : **Emang kalo Hotnya gimana? Kayaknya saya harus belajar sama kamu nih *ambil catetan* hahaha. Duh kayaknya kalo langsung hamil takut di cap, "situ cewek apaan belum nikah udah hamil? anak dan suami baru aja meninggal." Gitu :/ makanya aku mikir dua kali. Hahaha. Saya sebenarnya agak malas dengan Shion, jadinya cuma nampang nama aja deh hahaha. Nah, kan kalo halal juga enak. Entar ya di chap 10 mereka nikah. Terima kasih banyaaak :D

**Readers! saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas bersedianya anda mereview cerita kami. Saya, Shaskeh Admaja dan Arakafsya berterima kasih banyak pada kalian semua. Chapter depan end ya? Saat End, saya hanya tinggal membuat sequel mulai dari ; "Sasuke itu AYAH-ku" ; "Among The Dead" ; "Anthem Of The Angels". Chapter 10 ? semua tergantung dari kalian semua :)**

**Terima kasih,**

**_Shaskeh Admaja._**


	10. Chapter 10

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**Funeral Of Konoha, Konohagakure**

**Sakura's POV**

Pagi ini, sebelum matahari terbit dan sebelum matahari benar-benar menampakkan cahanya, aku disini. Berdiri sendiri dengan dua buah _bucket _bunga putih dan menghadap pada dua buah gundukan tanah yang masih baru. Aku menatap kedua nisan berwarna perak tersebut.

'_Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Aoi'_

Begitu ku sebut namanya dalam hati. Kedua kakiku masih kuat, masih mampu menahan berat tubuhku yang tetap berdiri disini. Hening— samar terdengar suara angin yang berhembus lewat bersamaan dengan angan-angan yang masih sempat terkenang.

"Itachi…" ucapku parau dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang.

"Aku…aku akan menikah—" ku tarik nafasku yang sudah mulai sesak, "Dosakah aku menikahi adikmu? Sedang dalam hati aku masih belum bisa melupakan kalian?"

Aku tertegun dengan pertanyaanku sendiri, "Kalau saja kau ada disini, aku ingin meminta banyak penjelasan padamu. Banyak! Perihal Shion, Hinata, Aoi, Sasuke. Semuanya!" – Aku kembali berteriak.

"Tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan aku dengan semua teka-teki ini, Uchiha Itachi!" ku pukul gundukan tanah merah itu, "BANGUN, ITACHI! BANGUN KATAKU!"

Aku menggeram lagi, memukul bongkahan tanah tersebut. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, masih dengan hati yang belum rela ditinggalkan dua orang berharga dalam hidupku. Masih mencoba untuk tegar, walau nyatanya tidak bisa. Hanya ada suara isak tangis disana. Ya, hanya ada suara isak tangis.

"Bohong kalau kau bilang kau sudah ikhlas melepasku, Uchiha Sakura."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati sosok tegap suamiku disana. Berpakaian serba putih, dan dengan wajah tenangnya— duduk di samping diriku yang masih kaget dan ketakutan.

"Kadang kala kita sebagai manusia memang suka mengatakan apa yang dinamakan kebohongan, bukan apa yang dikatakan hati." Aku menunduk.

"Tidak salah kalau kau marah, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan, aku menoleh—sedikit tersenyum.

"Shion…benarkah kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Shion?" ku lihat Itachi tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang terlalu jahat padamu," Cukup— itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untukku. Hatiku? Jangan tanya bagaimana. Karena rasanya sakit.

==oOo==

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke Uchiha merapatkan kedua matanya. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara cicitan burung di pagi hari. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat, ia tatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyum terlukis dari bibir tipisnya, pikirannya kembali dihantui oleh seorang wanita yang kini menemani hidupnya. Uchiha Sakura.

'_Ng? Jam berapa ini?'_. Gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya yang besar itu, langkah kakinya terus berjalan menghampiri sebuah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

_Crek._

Dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang, pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya di balik daun pintu, "_Ohay—_Sakura-_chan?!_" belum sempat mengucapkan selamat pagi, pemuda itu terkejut bukan main tak mendapati seorangpun disana. Kamar itu rapih, bersih, dan bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia mendecih kesal, berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda." Kepala pelayan di rumah mereka ber_ojigi_ saat mendapati Tuan mudanya baru saja turun dari anak tangga terakhir yang ia pijaki.

"Hn, kemana pelayan yang lain?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

"Sedang membereskan rumah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sekali lagi, kepala pelayan itu memberikan rasa hormatnya pada sang Tuan muda.

"Hn, kemana Nyonya muda?" iris kelamnya mengekori tiap sudut ruangan.

"A—ah, kami…kami tadi mendapati Nyonya muda akan pergi pada dini hari, kami memang sempat bertanya tapi Nyonya muda hanya diam saja. Maafkan kami," kepala pelayan itu ber_ojigi_ lagi.

"Aku tidak tanya itu, yang aku tanyakan kemana Sakura?!" marah— merupakan hal wajar jika kau tidak menemukan orang yang sangat kau sayangi berada di rumah, tapi tidak perlu membentak bawahanmu juga 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke? Hn. Beda urusan untuk **Uchiha Sakura**. Beda.

"_Sasuke-kun, besok kita ke makam Aoi dan Itachi ya?"_

Sekelebat bayangan akan ajakan Sakura kemarin terngiang di benaknya. Ia menggeram, tak bisakah wanita itu lebih sabar sedikit mengenai pergi ke makam Itachi? Sasuke menarik nafas lagi seraya menenangkan dirinya dari rasa marah yang sempat menyambar hatinya.

"Siapkan mobil dan supir, aku ingin pergi." Ucapnya seraya berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan sang kepala pelayan yang ber_ojigi_.

.

.

.

Masih diliputi rasa cemas, pemuda itu duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada kaca gelap mobilnya, ia tatap pemandangan luar yang masih sepi akan kendaraan. Samar-samar, cahaya matahari kembali tertutup oleh awan—pelan tapi pasti. Belum ada rintik hujan yang turun, mobil berhenti kala rambu-rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu berwarna merah.

TES TES

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi kaca mobil, Sasuke mendecak kesal tatkala mobilnya masih harus berhenti untuk waktu tiga puluh detik. Ia menggeram pelan, "Cepat sedikit, Pak. Jangan sampai Sakura kehujanan," ucap Sasuke dengan bibir yang enggan terbuka.

"Baik, Tuan muda." Mobil berjalan kembali dan sedikit menaikkan kecepatannya. Jalanan yang terbilang sepi itu tidak menyusahkan Sasuke untuk tiba di pemakaman dalam jangkauan waktu lama. Setelah mobil berhenti, pemuda itu membuka kaca mobil dan membiarkan angin hujan menyentuh wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan turun, kalau nanti aku beri aba-aba, cepat datang dan bawakan payung." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil _Fortuner _putihnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat disambut oleh air hujan. Sedikit menggigil karena merasakan hawa dingin angin hujan yang lumayan besar.

"Sakura!" –ia teriyaki nama calon isterinya sembari mengitari pemakaman.

"Sakura! Dimana kau?!" kali ini lebih keras—sedikit serak karena dingin, kakinya melangkah menuju pemakaman sang kakak.

"Astaga, Sakura!" –ia kembali dikejutkan oleh wanita musim semi itu. _Obsidian _pekatnya menatap tak percaya pada sosok wanita bersurai merah muda panjang yang saat ini terbaring di atas gundukan tanah itu. Sasuke yakin, Sakura sudah pingsan sebelum hujan turun.

Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya dan meraih tubuh dingin Sakura. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat, seakan tak ada lagi kehidupan pada tubuh lemah itu. Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh wanitanya sampai supir mereka datang dan berlari dengan payung di tangannya—memayungi atasannya dan menuntun mereka ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi, meskipun lantai rumahnya becek dan kotor karena ulahnya sendiri—Sasuke Uchiha tetap hati-hati melangkah, sebisa mungkin tidak akan jatuh karena ia sendiri sedang membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. Nafasnya tersengal, ia tendang daun pintu itu dengan kasar sampai terbuka dan akhirnya juga ia letakkan tubuh pucat Sakura di atas kasurnya.

_Klick._

Penghangat ruangan menyala. Sasuke meraih handuk di lemarinya dan mengusapkannya pada tubuh Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan akibat rasa pusing yang mulai menjalar, ia keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menyuruh _maid_ untuk menggantikan pakaian Sakura.

_Blam._

Suara pintu yang ditutup kasar kembali terdengar dari kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengganti pakaiannya dan mengulum dirinya di dalam selimut tebal. Kepalanya sakit bukan main, suhu tubuhnya sudah berubah. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat, hidung dan wajahnya memerah—Sasuke Uchiha mengalami demam tinggi.

"Tuan muda, saya bawakan sup hangat. Lebih baik dimakan sekarang, nanti dingin." Ujar salah seorang _maid _yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meletakkan mangkuk sup di atas meja Sasuke. Setelah _maid _itu keluar, Sasuke menyingkap selimut itu dengan kasar dan langsung duduk di tepi kasur.

"_Ha—Hatchiii !"_ pemuda itu menggeleng lagi, kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

'_Brengsek, harus ku paksa makan.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati sembari menatap semangkuk sup. Lagi, _"Ha—hatchi!."_ Pemuda itu menggeram, ia raih satu sendok sup dan akhirnya berhasil ia telan. Ia menggeleng lagi, kepalanya semakin terasa pening.

"Sasuke-_kun_," sebuah suara lembut tengah menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat Sakura baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kamarnya, pemuda itu bangkit menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil selembar _masker _dan memasangkannya untuk menutupi bagian hidung sampai mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa kemari? Cepat sana kembali, kau harus istirahat!" ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak sembari membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sakit ya?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan sembari duduk di tepi kasur pemuda itu.

"Hn, jangan dekat-dekat. Nanti kau tertular,"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "Tak apa, sini aku suapi saja. Kalau tidak makan, tidak bisa meminum obat."

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Kau tidur saja sana," jawab Sasuke sembari membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menggeram kesal, ia menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai dan menarik paksa tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu agar segera berbalik menghadapnya. Pemuda itu sedikit meringis kesakitan karena lehernya ikut terputar paksa—dikarenakan kepalanya sudah berdenyut sedari tadi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak di balik _masker_nya. Sakura memajukan bibirnya tanda marah, "Habisnya tidak mau mendengarkan, rasakan!"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya pasrah, perlahan ia buka _masker_ putihnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu, "Sekarang apa?" tanyanya malas sembari duduk bersandar pada penyanggah kasur.

"Sasuke-_kun _harus makan," pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak pernah mampu menolak permintaan kekasih yang akan menjadi isterinya kelak. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sakura dan membuka mulutnya kala tangan mungil itu menghampiri bibirnya dengan sesendok sup.

"_Ne, _tidak panas 'kan?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kapan kau bangun? Bukankah tadi kau pingsan?"

"Tak lama setelah _maid _menggantikan aku baju," Sakura memberikan suapannya lagi.

_Gluk._

Pemuda itu menelan dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, "Kau sudah meminum obat belum?"

Sakura mengangguk. Satu suapan terakhir ia berikan pada Sasuke, "Nah, sekarang saatnya meminum obatmu. Kau demam,"

Wanita musim semi itu beranjak menuju meja dan mengambil air mineral serta sebutir obat, ia serahkan pada Sasuke untuk segera di minum. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat obat sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya kembali diserang rasa sakit dan panas, sepertinya demam kali ini akan disertai dengan _flue _dan radang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura yang sedang membereskan obat-obatan Sasuke segera menoleh, "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tenggorokanku sakit," katanya sembari memegang lehernya yang terasa panas. Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Naluri kedokterannya kembali muncul, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri, lalu kembali dengan sebotol obat cair yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Coba buka mulutmu," perintah Sakura sembari mengangkat kepala Sasuke menuju pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya kau akan _flue _dan tenggorokanmu merah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak boleh minum yang dingin dulu ya, kau harus banyak istirahat." Sambung Sakura sembari menyuapkan obat batuk pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang mengusap kepalanya, ia nikmati sentuhan wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Bibir tipis wanita itu tersenyum, menyambut tatapan mata kekasihnya. Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu, akhirnya ia menarik Sakura ke dalam ciumannya. Ciuman lembut biasa, mengulum bibir sang wanita dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Ciuman itu berubah, panas— ditambah suhu yg dihasilkan penghangat ruangan ini, ia menggeleng—melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapati mata hitam kekasihnya menatapnya sendu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku lupa aku sedang sakit, nanti kau tertular." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengulum dirinya lagi di dalam selimut tebal.

"Kau harus istirahat, Sakura. Cepat pergi selagi aku masih belum terlalu bernafsu padamu," Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin kau ingin aku pergi?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hn," pemuda itu semakin meringkuk di bawah selimut.

"Padahal aku ingin melanjutkannya, loh. Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura merangkak di atas kasur dan menyingkap kasar selimut milik kekasihnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, _Hime._ Sana cepat pergi," jawab Sasuke datar sembari menarik selimut lagi.

"Iiih! Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke-_kun_?!" teriak Sakura sembari membuang selimut itu ke sembarang arah.

"Aarrgghh!" geram sudah pemuda Uchiha ini, ia tatap dalam-dalam mata hijau kekasihnya untuk memastikan dirinya sendiri harus bertindak seperti apa. Ia menarik nafas lagi, "Kemarilah," ujarnya pelan sembari menarik sebelah tangan Sakura. Ia dekap wanitanya dalam rengkuhannya, ia baringkan tubuhnya dan menimpah tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan marah, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura pelan dengan suara yang sedikit manja. Pemuda itu mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hn, kalau kau tidak mau aku marah, bantu aku."

Sakura menyipitkan mata pertanda bingung, "Bantu apa?"

"Berikan aku…" Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya, ia kecup leher jenjang nan mulus milik kekasihnya.

"Ngghh…Sasuke-_kun_…aahh…" Sakura mendesah kala pemuda itu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya sehingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan disana.

"…berikan aku kehangatan, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Sasuke sembari menatap iris _emerald _kekasihnya. Mereka sama-sama memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, sama-sama mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi menikmati sentuhan tangan calon isterinya, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu dan leher kekasihnya itu.

"Saku…" pemuda itu mengecup leher kekasihnya lagi, ia singkirkan rambut kekasihnya dan mengecupnya lebih dalam. Menyesap segala aroma _cherry blossom _khas milik kekasihnya. Sasuke Uchiha sudah terbuai dalam pesona kekasihnya. Perlahan, tangan yang tadinya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, kini beralih ke untuk meremas pelan kedua dada kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh—Sasuke-_kun_, ja-jang…aannhhh…" Sakura menggeleng mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah memulai aksinya.

"Ini hukuman karena sudah mengangguku," Sasuke kembali ambil posisi menindih tubuh kekasihnya. Ia buka pakaian Sakura dengan paksa, meremas bongkahan dada kenyal milik kekasihnya yang sedikit mengeras. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sudah tidak tahan, eh?" tanya Sasuke sembari meremas-remas dengan gemas.

Sakura menggeliat, kepalanya menggeleng lemah kala pemuda itu semakin mengencangkan remasan pada dadanya. Peluh mulai mengaliri pelipisnya, hal ini juga dikarenakan suhu penghangat ruangan yang masih menyala. Hujan masih mengguyur Konohagakure, tapi nampaknya hujan juga tidak membuat dingin kedua anak manusia yang tengah didera nikmat duniawi.

"Ugh—aah…Sas—" Sakura menggeliat erotis kala kekasihnya melumat penuh puting susunya yang menegang. Berusaha mendorong kepala pemuda itu juga percuma, nyatanya tenaga Sakura sendiri seperti dikunci dan tidak bisa keluar.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap kekasihnya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia bangkit dan mematikan pemanas ruangan, lalu menghidupkan _AC_ agar kekasihnya tidak terlalu merasa panas. Hey—bukankah semakin panas itu seharusnya semakin menggairahkan? Tentu Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak ingin egois dalam hal bercinta.

Ia membuka kemeja putihnya, memamerkan dada bidang miliknya dan tubuh putih dengan bentuk atletis yang sempurna. Sekali lagi, ia menindih tubuh kekasihnya dan langsung melumat penuh gairah bibir mungil yang sudah merah milik Sakura tersebut. Tangan mungil Sakura meraba pelan tubuh si bungsu Uchiha sehingga pemuda itu mendesah dengan suara tertahan.

_DEG DEG!_

"Arrggh—" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menggeram saat kepalanya diserang rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia mencengkram kuat kepalanya sehingga membuat wanita yang tadi sempat ditidurinya terbangun.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sakura khawatir sembari menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kepalaku sakit, Sakura." Katanya pelan sembari mencengkram kepalanya.

"Kau harus istirahat, kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya," jawab Sakura sembari membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hn? Aku baik-baik saja, _Hime._ Jangan khawatir," jawabnya sembari mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan ibu jari.

"Sasuke-_kun_ harus istirahat, nanti tambah parah."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kemarilah,"

Sakura mendekatkan diri pada sosok pemuda yang kini tidur di sebelahnya, "Buka pakaianku dan aku akan menuntunmu untuk menyelesaikan ini."

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah mendengar perintah Sasuke. Sedikit ragu, ia membuka sabuk hitam Sasuke dan membuka _jeans _pendek milik kekasihnya itu. Ia lakukan hal yang sama pada _boxer _hitam Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat melihat milik kekasihnya yang sudah menegang.

"Kau bisa malu juga rupanya," titah Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk menuntun tubuh kekasihnya agar segera duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak b-bisa…" kata Sakura pelan dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku akan menuntunmu, lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil yang tersisa di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke memegangi miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada milik Sakura. Tubuh mulus kekasihnya semakin turun kala benda itu tertanam di dalamnya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar daerah intim kewanitaan Sakura, ia meringis pelan dan sempat berhenti sebentar sehingga membuat Sasuke yang harus melanjutkannya.

"P-padahal belum lama, tapi sudah sesempit ini." kata Sasuke sembari merasakan kenikmatan yang menderanya.

"U-ugghh…aaahhh…—" Sasuke menggeram tertahan saat menekan bokong Sakura dan mengangkatnya sebentar, lelu menurunkannya lagi. Miliknya terasa dihimpit dengan keras sehingga menciptakan sensasi nikmat tiada tara.

"Aahh…mmhh…aaahh, Sasu-_kun_…hhh~" Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat kenikmatan menghujaninya secara bertubi-tubi.

Dada Sakura yang bergoyang naik-turun membuat pemuda itu meremasnya dengan gemas, kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan semakin bertambah. Erangan, desahan, semua menggema di ruangan besar milik Sasuke tersebut. Hawa panas mulai menyerang, meski hujan dan petir saling bersahutan dan belap membalap dengan suara desahan kedua anak manusia yang didera kenikmatan duniawi.

==oOo==

**Hyuuga Mansion, Konohagakure**

Hujan masih membasahi kota Konoha. Hawa dingin disertai angin yang berhembus masih saja setia menemani aktifitas manusia. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tak akan ada aktifitas yang bisa berjalan lancar disaat cuaca seperti ini, kecuali menggalau tentunya.

Disini, Hyuuga Hinata masih setia duduk di celah jendela kamarnya yang menghubungkannya pada balkon kamar yang hampir basah akibat hujan itu. Ia ingat kalau hujan adalah sesuatu yang ia senangi, karena ia memiliki kenangan dengan hujan.

_Drrtt…Drrrtt_

Hinata menoleh kearah ponsel yang bergetar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar dan meraih benda berwarna putih tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lagi kala mendapati nama yang tertera disana.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapnya sembari meremas ujung _dress_nya.

"_Hinata, kau sedang bersama Naruto?"_ sahut suara di seberang sana.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Ada apa memangnya?"

"_Ku dengar kalian cukup akrab, jadi aku menelponmu untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Nomornya tidak aktif, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan kalau ia harus menghubungiku."_

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" Hinata sedikit berteriak saat pemuda itu hampir menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"_Hn, ada apa?"_

"K-ku dengar…malam itu…Aoi-_kun_ me-me-meninggal…" jawabnya dengan suara parau—penuh penyesalan.

"_Hn,"_ sahut pemuda itu sekenanya.

"K-kau p-pasti m-marah padaku 'kan?" Hinata berjalan menuju jendela dan menikmati angin hujan yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya.

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku dan Sakura sudah mengikhlaskan kepergiannya."_

Hinata menarik nafas, "M-maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hn. Sampaikan pada Naruto kalau ia harus menghubungiku, aku tidak bisa menunda pernikahan lebih lama lagi."_

"Kau akan menikah?!" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"_Hn, sudah ya—"_

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu dulu!" Hinata memotong pembicaraannya lagi.

"Dengan siapa kau menikah?" sambungnya lagi saat mendengar helaan nafas dari pemuda itu.

"Sakura."

_FLIP_

Nada itu terdengar bertepatan saat sambungan telepon terputus. Hinata menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum getir menatap hujan yang masih mengguyur kota. Ia menyentuh pelan dadanya dan tersenyum, "Sasuke-_kun_…selamat."

==oOo==

**Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure**

"Hey, bangun pemalas~" ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi ranum Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan manja.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn, mandilah. Makan malam sudah hampir siap, sayang." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengecupi pipi ranum kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat wanita bersurai merah muda panjang itu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Samar-samar semua kenangannya kembali terbayang dengan jelas, semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya membayangkan kejadian panas tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum, "Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Sakura."

-Tbc-

**Author Spam :**

Tbc? What the…

Maafkan atas kelabilan saya -_- saya tadinya ingin membuat sampai chapter 10 selesai. Tapi ternyata sampai chapter 11, karena chapter depan itu udah penutup. Lemon? Bagaimana dengan lemon? Sepertinya kurang memuaskan. Mohon maaf bgt atas keterlambatan update. Udah telat, gajadi ending pula. Masih berkenan baca? Terima kasih.

**Deshe Lusi : **Gereget kenapa? Kurang puas ya sama moment di lautnya ._.v

**Nina317Elf : **Iya, Nina. Asalkan gak tenggelam ke laut aja sangking bahagianya ya (?). jangan-jangan kamu juga berharap untuk dilamar demikian? Hahaha.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **Tapi tetap saja senpai, karya anda juga bagus. Oh ya, saya sempat baca di HP karya senpai yang "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" Chapter XX, bikin aku sedikit—terharu—karena inget almarhum ayah saya yang cukup—menyangi—saya dengan caranya sendiri. Haha. Dari tadi saya melihat isi review semuanya membicarakan lamaran bawah laut, saya melakukan itu pun kata pacar saya biasa aja, padahal kata saya cukup romantis. Apa semua tergantung muka ya? Kalo setampan Sasuke dibilang romantis, kl ga tampan dibilang biasa aja? *ini jadi curhat*

**Rie saka : **Iya salam kenal, iya ini Shaskeh yang update. Nani? -_- laki-laki juga harus rapih. Lihat Sasuke (?) dia rapih dan dia tampan. Haha

**Diella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers : **Aku dosa nih? -_- berarti harus minta maaf sama kamu ya (?) aku yang romantis, apa Sasuke yang romantis? Jangan bilang kamu juga ngarep dilamar demikian *digantung*

**nadialovely : **Iya, ini Fict Collab Jihand dan saya. Ada apa?

**Anka-chan : **ini sudah di update.

**Ah rin : **Selamat! Kamu adalah orang ke sekian yang berharap dilamar demikian (?) makannya nanti cari pacar kaya sasuke ya, biar dilamar dibawah laut. Haha. Siapa tau ntar dapet yg lebih baik, dilamarnya di kereta bawah tanah:p

**chiaki katsumata : **Iya salam kenal :) gak nyangkanya kenapa? Haha, jadi malu. Apa? Kamu senyum-senyum sendiri? Hati-hati takut disangka yang 'enggak-enggak' :| ini udah diupdate, map telat.

**Azakayana Yume : **Iya jogetlah sesukamu :p, hah? Di twitter? Siapa? Aku lupa, serius.

**sasusaku kira : **eciee aku ditungguin *digampar* iya bener? Soalnya chap 9 diambil dari kisah nyata aku dan Ara loh—ehem— kamu juga orang yang kesekian kali yang pengen dilamar di dalam laut. Iya ini sudah aku update :)

**Guest : **Ini saya adain lemon karena memang permintaan kamu loh (?) *digantung* kamu juga ternyata, sama-sama mengharapkan dilamar di bawah laut :p minta dong sama pacarnya nanti dilamar di bawah laut. Jangan lupa pake pelampung :p

**Qren : **Iya mereka emang pasangan paling sosweet. Dan aku memang memasangkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : **Yosh! Aku memang so sweet (?) kejadian ini diambil dari kisah nyata dan pengalaman pribadi *ga penting* oke, selamat hari valentine buat kamu kalo gitu *telat bgt* dan ah ya, kamu mau punya pacar kaya Sasuke? Bermimpilah setinggi-tingginya :p saya mau punya pacar kaya sakura aja susah. Haha

**Hima : **Suka kok, Author suka bgt sama lemon *kan ketauan deh ah* hanyut? Kaya apa aja gitu hanyut :p haha. Makasih ya Hima :)

**mako-chan : **Gak-gak-gak, gak jadi. Ini chapter yang terakhir, tenang ya tenang *usapin punggung* (?)

**FN : **kamu jangan ngaku-ngaku deh :p pengen ikut mandi nih ceritanya? Ayonih, mumpung aku belum mandi *plak* kamu belum punya pacar kenapa gak sama aku aja sih? Wkwkwk :p tuh kan, kamu kaya dukun suka nebak-nebak jalan cerita. Jangan-jangan kamu nih yang mau nikah :p

**melyarahmawinarti : **UN aja dulu. Udah H-42 ya menuju UN? Jadi kamu baca lemonnya -_- kamu masih kecil udah baca-baca lemon ya. Ini udah update mel, ini udah update. Nyuri hp yang disita? Biarin ntar bilangin papahnya melya nih :p

**Guest : **Ampe review dua kali, jadi malu bgt udah telat update :| Black ya? Kayaknya "Black" belom ada inspirasi. Black juga kan diambil dari kisah nyata, jadi karena kisah nyatanya belom ada kelanjutan, ya Black juga discontinued. Maaf bgt ya :|

**sasusaku uchiha : **ini udah diupdate, maaf ya kalau telat. Kamu terlalu berlebihan :) saya gapunya fans ataupun penggemar. Saya ini newbie loh. Lihat bio aja kalau ga percaya. Kalau untuk "Black" saya sendiri gatau, karena itu juga karyanya Ara. Perdana pula, dan diambil dari kisah nyata. Karena kisah nyatanya juga berhenti sampai disitu, jadi berhenti juga FFNnya. Saya ucapin terima kasih byk buat kamu ya :)

**Asakura Ayaka : **hemm kami itu—pacaran—merambat tunangan. Uhuk! –dan yang bagian bola di dapur itu emang beneran kejadian ==" jadi kamu baca fict ini lagi di dapur? Ngapain? *kok jadi kepo* iya Aya makasih atas koreksinya :), jihand sih sebenernya bisa berenang, hanya gabisa ngambang. Itu aja -_-. Iya aya, nanti kalau aku ke makam aku titipin salamnya deh :) makasih bgt ya Aya. Dan aku juga nunggu Sequel kamu juga ya yang FBI itu loh :p

**sasa-chan :** Tapi sayangnya ini yang update bukan Ara tuh :p Ara lagi sibuk Try Out :p terima kasih ya sasa-chan, nanti saya salamkan supportnya ke Ara. Saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih :)

Holaaa! Saya hampir lupa juga nih, jangan lewatkan ya, saya akan bikin sequel dari tiga Fict, _**"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku" **_; _**"Among The Dead" **_; _**"Anthem Of The Angels" **_yang akan turun secara serentak. Rate tentunya T dan semuanya _insya Allah _hanya oneshoot. Terus ikuti kami ya, terima kasih _Minna-san_!

_**Sign,**_

_**Shaskeh Admaja & Arakafsya**_


	11. Final Chapter

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

"Anthem Of The Angels"

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

.

Sepeninggalan Uchiha Itachi dalam kecelakaan bersama Sakura Haruno membuat gadis itu cukup menderita dan sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Akankah Sasuke Uchiha mampu menyembuhkan semua luka Kakak Iparnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan status Hinata yang berdiri sebagai calon Tunangan Sasuke?

.

.

**White Build Of Konoha, Konohagakure.**

Hening. Ruangan yang terbilang luas itu sedari tadi juga hening. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih, dengan beberapa renda putih dan aksen bunga mawar di tiap sudut ruangan. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan jam dinding dan juga helaan nafas. Helaan nafas gugup dari seorang wanita. Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang, dengan iris _emerald _yang memandang sedih pantulan dirinya di dalam sebuah cermin besar.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau yang di pantulan kaca itu adalah aku," ujarnya sembari memegang sebuah _bucket _bunga mawar merah.

Kini dipandanginya terus pantulan dirinya. Tubuh indah idaman seluruh wanita yang ia miliki terbalut sempurna dengan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan, dengan bawahan yang mengembung layaknya balon. Kedua tangannya tertutup oleh sarung tangan putih sebatas pergelangan tangan. Rambut panjangnya digerai, dengan sebuah mahkota layaknya _princess _bertengger di atasnya. _Make up _yang terpoles di wajahnya sangat _natural—_kontras dengan kulit putihnya. _High heels _setinggi tujuh senti, mempercantik penampilannya.

Ia lirik lagi jam dinding di ruang ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00_a.m_, itu berarti hanya tinggal menunggu kapan ia dipanggil. Ia ingat, ia pernah menggunakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum lama, belum ada satu tahun. Ia ingat, ingat kalau ia pernah merasakan debaran yang sama saat—

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke sudah datang." Wanita itu menoleh kala pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sahabat pirangnya disana, tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"I-Ino…a-aku…" tidak. Seharusnya wanita bernama Sakura itu kuat, tapi biarkan untuk kali ini saja—dia menangis—

"Ssst, Saku-_chan_ jangan menangis. Nanti riasannya luntur," tutur Ino sembari menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi—" ia menangis, membuat riasan wajahnya berantakan, "—aku sakit, aku melihat diriku sendiri sakit. Aku merasa tidak becus menjaga perasaan Itachi-_kun_, karena—" ia terisak lagi, "—belum ada seratus hari ia meninggal, aku sudah menikah lagi."

Ino meraih _tissue _basah yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia usapkan pada riasan wajah yang luntur, "Tidak ada yang harus kau sesalkan, Sasuke melakukannya karena tanggung jawab, kalau tidak menikah sekarang ya kapan lagi?"

Wanita merah muda itu masih terisak, "Aku takut, hiks…aku takut mengecewakan Itachi-_kun_."

Ino menggeleng, "Ia akan lebih kecewa kalau kau jatuh di tangan pria yang salah—" gadis pirang itu mengambil beberapa _make up _untuk riasan wajah Sakura, "—sini biar aku rapihkan _make up_nya." Lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha sempat mendecak kesal. Diliriknya arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sementara sang pastor masih berbincang sebentar dengan Kakashi—selaku wali Sakura. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, Sakura belum terlihat menuruni tangga, sempat terbesit pemikiran akan gagalnya pernikahan hari ini. Tapi, semua itu berlalu begitu saja saat melihat Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan Ino sebagai pengiringnya.

Pemuda itu merapihkan dasi merah yang tertutup _tuxedo_ hitamnya, kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Ia berjalan mendekati anak tangga, sementara si pastor sudah menghampiri podium. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengulurkan tangan saat calon isterinya sudah mencapai anak tangga terakhir, tangan kanan itu disambut hangat oleh tangan Sakura yang tertutupi oleh sarung tangan tipis.

"Kau cantik hari ini," ucap pemuda itu tulus—dan tersenyum. Ia kecup permukaan tangan wanita itu.

Sakura tersenyum, mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Sasuke—berjalan menuju altar dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Karpet merah menjadi alas pengantar menuju podium, dimana mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci satu sama lain.

"Sasuke Uchiha…dan…Haruno Sakura." Ucap pastor sembari menatap keduanya. Kedua sejoli itu mengangguk—gugup.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bersediakah kau menerima Sakura Haruno—menjadi isterimu, mencintainya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin, sehidup dan semati?" ucap pastor itu sembari menghadap pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Hn, aku bersedia."

Sang pastor menatap Sakura, "Sakura Haruno, bersediakah kau menerima Sasuke Uchiha—menjadi suamimu, mencintainya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin, sehidup dan semati?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya sebentar, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "A-aku—" Sasuke melirik cemas wanita di sampingnya, "Aku bersedia,"

"Sasuke Uchiha, bersediakah kau berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, mencintai dan menjaga isterimu—sehidup dan semati, satu untuk selamanya, dan menjadi keluarga yang diberkati oleh Tuhan?" pastor itu membuang tatapannya pada Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Sasuke lantang dan menarik nafas setelahnya.

"Sakura Haruno, bersediakah kau berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, mencintai dan menjaga suamimu—sehidup dan semati, satu untuk selamanya, dan menjadi keluarga yang diberkati oleh Tuhan?"

Kali ini Sakura menarik nafas dalam, matanya terpejam kuat demi menahan air mata yang merembes. Ia mengangguk, "Aku bersedia,"

"Sekarang, tibalah saatnya bagi para pengantin mengucap janji suci tersebut di hadapan Tuhan." Ucap sang pastor sembari melirik pada Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya, "Aku—Sasuke Uchiha, menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai isteriku. Mencintainya seumur hidup, dikala senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin."

Sakura merasakan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya, "Aku—Sakura Haruno, menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamiku. Mencintainya seumur hidup, dikala senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin."

Pastor itu tersenyum, "Silahkan menyematkan cincin pernikahan kalian."

Sasuke melepas genggamannya, ia tatap wajah cantik isterinya yang sangat gugup. Hatake Kakashi—datang dengan membawa kotak cincin pernikahan mereka. Sasuke meraih cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil, cincin emas putih dengan berlian di tengahnya dan ukiran namanya yang melingkari badan cincin. Gemetar tangannya memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis isterinya.

Sakura mengambil cincin itu dengan ragu, ia tatap wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Hah—sudah pakai _high heels_ saja masih kalah tinggi. Sempat ragu, tapi keraguannya pudar saat ia melihat bayangan Itachi di belakang suaminya. Tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangan dan menggendong sosok puteranya, ia menangis dan segera memasangkan cincin yang sama, yang beda dibagian ukuran dan ukiran nama saja.

"Silahkan cium pasangan kalian," ucap pastor kemudian.

Sakura menunduk lemah, sedangkan tangan kanan suaminya mulai membuka penutup wajah yang ia kenakan. Paras cantik itu terlihat, tanpa sehelai benangpun menghalanginya. Diangkatnya dengan pelan dagu mungil wanita itu, tersenyum penuh arti menatap iris _emerald_nya. Ia turunkan kepalanya sedikit untuk meraih bibir isterinya.

Mata Sakura terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke pada bibirnya. Ia menangis, air matanya kembali tumpah saat Sasuke melumat lembut bibirnya dengan tangan yang membelai halus permukaan wajahnya. Dengan ini, ia memantapkan diri untuk menjadi isteri yang baik bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

Sorak sorai kegembiraan dan tepuk tangan membahana di dalam ruangan. Sasuke tersenyum menatap isterinya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia genggam tangan Sakura erat-erat dan berbalik badan, ia angkat tinggi-tinggi genggaman tangan itu dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang—pada dunia—kalau mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami isteri.

"Sakura~" Ino menerjang wanita musim semi itu tepat saat dirinya turun dari podium dan berlari kecil menghampirinya. Mereka saling berpelukan, Ino tersenyum bahagia dengan Sai di belakangnya yang memberi ucapan selamat pada Sasuke.

"Ino, terima kasih banyak. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak mungkin melangkah sejauh ini." ucap Sakura sembari melepas peluknya.

"Selamat ku ucapkan untuk kalian berdua, semoga ini jadi pernikahan terakhirmu, Sakura-_chan_." Jawab gadis pirang itu sembari menyeka air matanya yang hendak turun.

"Semoga doamu di dengar Tuhan, Ino." Tutur Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Hey, kawan. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," keempat sosok itu menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura melirik kearah suaminya yang enggan menyapa balik, bukan karena pemuda itu musuhnya—Sakura tahu ia enggan menyapa pada gadis cantik yang ada di belakang pemuda itu. Sai dan Ino saling bertukar pandang, sementara Sasuke sudah menerima jabatan tangan dari pemuda pirang itu—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus sembari menatap gadis berambut _lavender _yang ada di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" bentak Sakura pelan sembari menyiku tangan suaminya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Hinata kemari dengan niat baik pada—"

"Kalau saja dia tidak ada waktu itu, mungkin Aoi masih hidup—mendampingi pernikahan kami, ikut berbahagia bersama kami, juga tidur lelap di tengah-tengah kami. Bukan melihat kami, tapi kami tidak bisa melihatnya." Tukas Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan mereka yang ada disana.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku mohon maafkan dia, aku akan mencoba membujuknya. Permisi," ucap Sakura lagi dan segera menyusul suaminya.

Sasuke mengambil secangkir _juice _dan menyeruputnya pelan. Ia berdiri sendiri di meja yang penuh cangkir minuman, sesekali ia mengangkat gelasnya pada seseorang yang menatapnya dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya sebagai tanda ucapan selamat. Entah kenapa, kalau mengingat kejadian waktu itu rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang singgah di hatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau bicara." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, menatapnya serius.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghardik Hinata seperti tadi, Aoi meninggal murni karena kecelakaan. Bukan pembunuhan, ia datang dengan niat baiknya dan bukan untuk menghentikan pernikahan kita. Kembalilah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ia menunggumu," kata Sakura dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak ada jatah malam pertama." Jawab Sakura dengan secepat mungkin.

Pemuda itu mendelik, "Terserah, paling-paling kau yang akan meminta."

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Bermimpilah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk meminta, kali ini aku serius."

"Tch," pemuda itu mendecak, "Baiklah, dimana dia?"

"Dia di—"

"Sasuke-_kun_," sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri mereka, ia segera berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hinata?" sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga bahagia dan menjadi pernikahan yang terakhir untuk kalian." Ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doamu," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Aku…aku minta maaf," ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu, Hinata. Jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf," jawaban Sakura itu kini membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi ke Paris." Kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Aku akan melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku disana," lanjutnya lagi.

"T-tapi kenapa Paris?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah menahan sedih. Baru saja ia berbaikan, dan Sasuke sudah akan pergi lagi.

"Sakura mendapat tawaran melanjutkan pendidikannya di bidang kedokteran, kemungkinan kami pindah kesana."

"K-kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat sekali lagi pada kalian. Aku permisi, Naruto-_kun_ sudah menungguku."

Otak pemuda Uchiha itu berpikir cepat, ia menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh, "Kau dengar tadi Hinata bilang apa?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Dia menyebut si _dobe _dengan embel-embel _kun_ di belakangnya."

Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu apa?"

"Berarti ia menyukai Naruto,"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat diam sejenak, "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada urusan orang lain?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap isterinya, "Sejak mengenalmu,"

"Halah, kau membual!" jawab Sakura sarkatis sembari meninggalkan suaminya sendiri.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia ikuti langkah isterinya, "Aku sudah memaafkan Hinata, berarti aku dapat jatah malam pertama 'kan? Hey—Sakura!"

"Diamlah, Uchiha! Kau cerewet sekali hari ini." katanya tanpa menghadap pada Sasuke yang masih mengikutinya.

"Sakura, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya aku dapat—"

"Aku tidak dengar, aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Sakura, hey—" pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung mengangkatnya ala _bridal style. _Tidak peduli akan ada orang atau tidak yang menemukannya di halaman belakang gereja yang sepi. Hanya sebuah hamparan hijau dengan bunga-bunga segar yang bermekaran, mereka habiskan waktu berdua dengan canda dan tawa—hanya berdua.

==oOo==

**Tokyo International Air Port, Japan.**

Bandara Internasional Tokyo kini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang akan meninggalkan Negara ataupun wilayah dalam kota. Sakura Haruno, melepas peluknya pada sosok yang baru saja menangis untuknya. Yamanaka Ino, ditemani oleh kekasihnya—Sai menemani kepergian pasangan pengantin baru itu. Pesawat akan _landing _sepuluh menit lagi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan lupa selalu kabari aku, Sakura!" ucap Ino seperti merajuk. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mendengarkan celoteh sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Selesai kuliah, aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang. Ini Negaraku, aku pasti akan pulang." Jawab Sakura sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Sering kirim _email_ padaku, jidat!" Sakura tertawa lagi mendengar panggilan itu.

"Pig, hahaha." Sakura tertawa lepas dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan lupa nikmati hidup kalian, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." Kata Sai menimpali.

"Hn, cepatlah susul kami. Ku lihat gadismu sudah memberi kode," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

Gadis pirang itu mendelik, "Sial."

"Sakura, pesawat akan berangkat. Ayo," ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh pada Ino.

"Um, aku berangkat, Ino. Jaga dirimu, beri tahu aku kalau kalian menikah." Ino mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sakura. Pengantin baru itu baru saja akan menyeret kopernya lagi kalau tidak ada sebuah suara seorang gadis yang berteriak memanggil nama suaminya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Tunggu!" Hinata—berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke kala pemuda itu berhenti. Ia terlonjak kaget dan langsung menatap wajah isterinya yang tersenyum seolah mengatakan, _'aku baik-baik saja,'_.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas sikapku kali ini…hiks…tapi aku mohon…hiks…jangan lupakan aku, aku tahu kau sudah bahagia dengan Sakura. Biarkan aku…hiks…tetap menjadi temanmu, ku mohon~" gadis itu menangis dan memeluk Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," jawabnya sembari melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Ia mundur satu langkah dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Aku pamit, suatu saat aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Saat itu tiba, aku sudah menjadi temanmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_ menitipkan salam untuk kalian,"

"Sampaikan salamku lagi untuknya. Kami berangkat," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik koper dan menggandeng tangan isterinya. Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai menuju badan pesawat, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang—menatap Ino dengan sendu. Sahabat pirangnya itu menangis sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku—" langkah mereka terhenti lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat tatapan memohon isterinya.

"Pergilah, sebentar lagi pesawat kita _landing_." Ucapan Sasuke bagaikan sihir bagi wanita itu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari untuk menghambur lagi pada pelukan sahabat pirangnya. Hinata yang melihat adegan itu, tersenyum miris.

_Ya, Sahabat. Ia tidak pernah mendapat pelukan seorang sahabat. Ada banyak hal, yang Hinata tidak punya dari Sakura._

"Ino…hiks…aku…aku tidak bisa pergi, aku tidak—"

"Jangan bodoh, kau hampir meraih mimpimu. Sahabat sejati tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya, sekalipun mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak." Tukas Ino sembari mengusap punggung sahabatnya.

Begitu suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat tujuan Paris akan segera _landing, _ia tersenyum dan melepas peluknya, "Pergilah, Sakura."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sempat menemaninya ke bandara. Ia mengangguk senyum dan segera menyusul Sasuke, lalu masuk ke dalam badan pesawat. Peringatan pesawat akan segera _landing _diumumkan, ia tatap jendela yang menggambarkan pemandangan Negara Jepang. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita pasti kembali lagi, aku janji." Ucap pemuda itu sembari mengecup kening isterinya. Ya, ia percaya suatu saat akan kembali lagi ke Jepang.

-Fin-

**Author Note:**

Jeeeeeng! Maaf telat update teman-teman~ *Siapa temen lo Shas?*

Banyak kerjaan di kampus, dan ini baru saja selesai. Gimana sama final Chapter ini? Masihkah berkenan _review_? Oh ya, satu lagi. Saya putuskan, kali ini untuk berhenti—cukup sampai disini menjadi seorang _author_ dengan fict _collab _bersama Ara. Ada beberapa faktor pribadi yang memang sudah saya rundingkan. Mungkin kalau ditawari Ara lagi buat _collab _dan ada waktu, saya usahakan. Atau saya mau diajak _collab_ sama kalian? *plak*

Oke, sekian dari saya—Shaskeh Admaja, mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata dalam pembalasan _review_. Terima kasih, kalian semua luar biasa _guys._ I Love You. Oh ya, s_equel _**"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku" **terbit setelah ini. Rate T, jadi—jangan lupa baca. Kalau _sequel _**"Among The Dead"** sih udah update karena sebuah faktor ya. Hahaha.

**Speciall Thanks, I give it to Allah.**

**Thanks to reviewers with Acc:**

_Deshe Lusi – Farberawz – Nina317Elf – – pratiwirahim – Kiana Cerry's – Ezura Minoz – Hikari Matsushita – hasnistareels – yui rie rie – Azakayana Yume – YePeh – Diella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers – paansi kepo – melyarahmawinarti – Kiki RyeunTeuk – chiaki katsuma – Afisa UchirunoSS – Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden – Mayu Koruki – SaSakuToCherry – Asakura Ayaka – Api Hitam AMATERASU – SasuSakuSasoGaa – Tsurugi De Lelouch – Ah Rin – Fortunemelo – Anka-Chan – nadialovely – Rie Saka – .5 – Fran Fryn Kun – hazano yuri –_

_._

_._

**Thanks to reviewers without Acc:**

_All of Guest – Hima – sasusaku uchiha – hikari – FN – mako-chan – riesaka – sasa-chan – uchiharuno phoreppeerr – Qren – Pink raven – minma – uchiha cherry-chan – inai chan – fsghvb – Ikari – Mouru-chan – Novri S – adem ayem – cercherry – dinosaurus – May azu – ongkitang –saia – eLyuMiichan – Mewchan – _

_._

_._

**Thanks to 35 people who favorite this story *grab all of you***

.

.

**Thanks to 28 people who follows this story *toss***

_-One more, you're rock guys-_

"_Saya merasa karya terakhir saya ini, adalah kenang-kenangan terindah buat saya di dunia FFN. See ya!"_

_-Wanna talking? Follow my twiiter *Just RP*-_

_**Signed,**_

_**Shaskeh Admaja Selya Bintang.  
Jakarta. March, 24**__**th**__** – 2013  
at. 04:35a.m**_


End file.
